Family Like Ours
by Victoria Black-Lupin
Summary: Inúmeras coisas que não fazem da família Weasley mais uma em um milhão...
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Salvo algumas exceções, os lugares e personagens aqui citados não pertencem a mim. Essa estória não possui fins lucrativos.

**Prólogo**

Famílias são grupos de pessoas ligadas por alguma descendência ou grau de parentesco. Uma família é ligada por vários laços: sejam estes puramente sanguíneos ou sejam de afeto, sem qualquer ligação genética. No mundo mágico, assim como no mundo trouxa, existem milhares de famílias de ambos os tipos.

Pode-se dizer que, em termos gerais, o único diferencial entre famílias do mundo trouxa e do mundo mágico é que estas últimas têm poderes mágicos. Isso, é claro, são termos gerais. Cada uma destas famílias bruxas é tão notavelmente diferente quanto são as do mundo trouxa entre si. Todas têm uma particularidade, uma mania e uma história.

Dizemos algo do tipo sobre uma família em especial. Afinal, de tantas famílias "notavelmente diferentes" nunca se viu uma como a dos Weasley.

Tudo começou quando Cedrella Black deixou sua família e os ideais de pureza para trás e se casou com Septimus Weasley, um sangue-puro sem dinheiro, ligações importantes ou maiores ambições. A parte da história a ser contada, porém, começa muito tempo depois disso. Começa quando Ron e Ginny Weasley casaram-se, respectivamente, com Hermione Granger e Harry Potter, para tornarem-se sra. Potter e sr. Granger.

Bastou pouco mais de um ano de casamento para os novos Potter trazerem ao mundo um garoto de cabelos pretos, como o pai, e olhos castanhos, como a mãe. O primogênito e novo privilegiado da família era James Sirius Potter. Durante o ano em que foi a única criança, James foi o favorito. Tanto que quando seus pais entraram em casa com um novo bebê nos braços e disseram: "Olha, Jamie, seu irmãozinho mais novo", ele quis pular do colo da tia Hermione e dizer que nunca pedira um irmão; porém, não aprendera palavras o suficiente para dizer aquilo. 

Quando James começou a se acostumar com o novo membro na família, sua tia Hermione e seu tio Ron entraram em casa carregando um bebê idêntico ao seu irmão. Porém, aquele tinha um tufo de cabelos ruivos, olhos azuis e não era "aquele", era "aquela". Era Rose Weasley, que nasceu vinte e seis dias após Albus Severus Potter, e mal tendo chegado, já era toda sorrisos. James, que já dava os primeiros passos, via agora que aquele irmão e aquela prima, que sequer conseguiam ficar sentados, de nada lhe seriam úteis.

Rose foi crescendo na presença de dois meninos e as bonecas que ganhara em meros dois aniversários já começavam a empoeirar pelo desuso. Estando na companhia de seus primos, as brincadeiras eram de garotos. As ocasionais visitas de Victorie e Dominique, suas duas primas mais velhas, foram o que impulsionaram Rose a articular uma nova palavra: "Irmã". Hermione ria. "Acho que você vai ter que esperar novas primas, Rosie", avisava. 

Um dia, tia Ginny colocou a mão da sobrinha sobre o próprio abdômen e explicou que havia um bebê ali. Rose proferiu "menina", pela primeira vez em dois anos de vida. "Tomara, Rosie. Agora, quero uma menina linda como você", respondeu Ginny. E valeu a pena esperar todo o tempo que Lily Luna Potter demorou para vir, de fato, ao mundo e matar a vontade de Rose de ter uma companhia feminina. Valeu a pena todo o tempo que Lily demorou em aprender quem era realmente Rose, o tempo que demorou a conseguir dizer o nome da prima e entender que aquela garota a adorava do mesmo jeito que Al e Jamie; pois agora, a única Weasley-Granger começava, com seus poucos três anos, a entender que não era uma prima qualquer, mas sim a quarta irmã da família. Ron e Hermione nunca preocuparam-se que a filha se sentisse só.

Hugo Weasley, porém, quis ter certeza disso, e chegou apenas um ano após Lily. 

Depois que o novo Weasley-Granger nasceu e se incluiu no quarteto que agora transformara-se em quinteto, os novos Potter e os novos Weasley só queriam uma coisa: que seus filhos crescessem tão unidos quanto eles quatro foram na adolescência. Afinal, quando não se tem mais nada, sobram os verdadeiros amigos. Nem sempre uma família é tão sólida quanto uma amizade. Por isso, aqueles cinco seriam amigos e, quando houvesse tempo, poderiam ser parentes.

Ron e Hermione resolveram sair do apartamento pequeno em que moravam, agora que a família havia aumentado. Não demoraram a encontrar uma casa espaçosa, em um bairro tranqüilo e afastado da agitação da cidade. E foi uma feliz coincidência que houvesse uma casa à venda logo do outro lado da rua, justamente quando Harry e Ginny pensavam em se mudar do centro de Londres.

Depois disso, não houve quase nenhum momento das vidas uns dos outros em que todos não estivessem presentes. Quando chegou o inverno e Rose contraiu uma gripe das mais arrasadoras, os cinco ficaram de cama. Quando James resolveu dar aulas de quadribol para os mais novos e Hugo quebrou a vidraça de sua casa com uma goles, os cinco assumiram a culpa. Rose e Albus foram ao Beco Diagonal comprar os materiais para Hogwarts e, por uma hora, perderam-se de Lily, que estava sob os cuidados deles. Ela não contou aos pais nem aos tios que os dois tinham-na esquecido na Floreios e Borrões, ainda que Rose tenha passado uma semana chorando e se desculpando por causa de seu deslize.

À medida que cresciam, as diferenças entre os cinco se acentuavam, mas aquilo nunca se tornou um problema. Às vezes brigavam e passavam dias sem sequer ir à janela olhar a casa da frente. Porém, mesmo que ninguém tomasse a iniciativa de pedir desculpas, as coisas se ajeitavam com o tempo. E sempre que os Potter e os Weasley viam seus filhos juntos – fosse quebrando a vidraça ou tomando um sorvete antes do almoço, na varanda – sabiam que haviam conseguido o que queriam. 

Inúmeras coisas que não fazem a família Weasley apenas mais uma em um milhão... 


	2. Why Does It Always Rain On Me?

**Capítulo Um**

**Why Does It Always Rain On Me?**

- Lily Luna, Albus Severus, James Sirius!

O chamado partiu do andar de baixo e foi alto o suficiente para que todos os envolvidos se sobressaltassem. Quando Ginny Weasley chamava seus três filhos daquela forma, o assunto era grave, e todos ali tinham um motivo - mesmo que secreto - para serem chamados pelos dois primeiros nomes.

Lily, ao sair para o corredor, encontrou o irmão mais velho parado à porta de seu quarto com o mesmo olhar de desentendimento que ela tinha no rosto.

- Será que foi por causa da torta que estava na geladeira e nós comemos sem perguntar? – perguntou ele, franzindo a testa. – Quase sempre, tortas aqui em casa são para ocasiões especiais.

A ruiva fez que ia responder, mas a voz da mãe a interrompeu:

- Ei, vocês três! Não estão escutando?

- Já vamos, mãe! – respondeu Albus, surgindo do fim do corredor. – Eu comi um pedaço muito pequeno – sussurrou para os irmãos. - Então, a menor parcela de culpa é minha. – Albus ergueu os braços, como que se declarando inocente. Lily estreitou os olhos, ameaçadora.

- O pedaço foi menor, mas a idéia foi sua! – contrapôs. – Seja lá o que for, temos duas opções: descemos de uma vez ou fugimos pela janela e nos escondemos na casa da frente.

- Como se ela não fosse saber que estaríamos escondidos lá – James deu um riso abafado de deboche. – Bem, vamos indo. Se eu morrer por causa dessa torta, morrerei feliz.

Foram descendo as escadas em fila, os três forjando a expressão mais despreocupada possível. Ginny estava sentada no sofá, mexendo com uma colher o que parecia ser chá. Ao escutar a chegada dos filhos, ergueu os olhos da xícara e sorriu.

Os três pararam em frente à mãe e esperaram que ela falasse. A mulher, porém, continuou sorrindo, quase que com emoção, olhando de um para o outro.

- Nossa, como o tempo passa. Nem acredito que um dia vocês couberam aqui – ela indicou o próprio abdômen, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Mãe, eu juro que o menor ped... O quê? – Albus, que começara a se justificar antes que Ginny pudesse concluir sua fala, interrompeu bruscamente ao se dar conta do que ela realmente falara. Parecendo não ter prestado atenção no que o filho dissera, a mulher prosseguiu:

- Eu sei que as coisas têm andado estranhas ultimamente, mas tudo vai se ajeitar – falou comovida. – Eu prometo.

Por alguns segundos, ninguém disse nada. James foi quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Mãe... as coisas não têm andado estranhas ultimamente.

Ginny levantou-se e sorriu para o mais velho. Beijou a testa de cada um e foi saindo da sala; porém, ao subir o primeiro degrau, virou-se novamente e, ignorando a incompreensão estampada nos rostos dos três, disse:

- Não se atrasem para o jantar hoje, ok? Eu e seu pai temos um assunto importante a tratar com vocês.

James, Albus e Lily ficaram em silêncio até que os passos da mãe não mais fossem ouvidos. Alguma porta bateu no andar de cima, provavelmente a do quarto de Harry e Ginny. Lily deu um passo à frente e encarou os dois irmãos.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou. – A última vez em que eu a ouvi falar desse jeito foi no seu jantar de formatura, James.

- Eu sei! – disse ele. – Raramente a mamãe fica emocionada desse jeito.

- E, pensando bem – falou Albus -, nossos pais andam meio estranhos ultimamente.

- Estranhos como?

- Ontem eles estavam conversando baixo sobre alguma coisa, aqui na sala. Quando eu desci, pararam de falar na mesma hora.

- Ah! – exclamou Lily. – Semana passada, eu passei pelo escritório e ouvi papai dizer algo do tipo: "Como as crianças vão reagir?" e mamãe respondeu que nós iríamos nos acostumar, com o tempo e que "essas coisas" acontecem.

- Não quero parecer maldoso, mas... – James fez uma pausa, como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras certas. – Isso soa como divórcio para mim.

Os outros dois arregalaram os olhos, como se uma verdade brutal houvesse se abatido sobre a casa. Lily colocou uma mão sobre a boca.

- Gente, sem pânico – consertou James, sem sucesso. – Eu disse "soa", pode ser que...

- Mas você tem toda razão! "Saudades dos velhos tempos", "mudanças", "como as crianças vão reagir"! – Albus repetiu as falas dos pais, contando-as nos dedos. – Só pode ser isso.

- Ah, Merlin falou Lily, claramente abalada. – E agora, e agora, e agora, e agora? Eu não entendo!

Nem James e nem Albus pareciam ter uma resposta para dar. Ninguém na família Weasley tinha pais separados. Os Potter nunca consideraram ser os primeiros.

- Nós temos que esperar até a noite para saber. Não podemos ficar aqui o resto do dia, especulando – manifestou-se James. – Vou até o Ministério. Vou checar novamente o Departamento de Aurores.

James abriu um largo sorriso. Albus e Lily, que já estavam acostumados com as visitas freqüentes do irmão ao Ministério da Magia, não compartilharam a animação.

- Mas os N.I.E.M's só chegam na próxima semana – falou Albus, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- E você nem sabe se tem a pontuação necessária para se tornar auror – completou Lily.

- É lógico que eu tenho, Lily. Já disse isso mil vezes; se vocês me escutassem, lembrariam – respondeu o rapaz, presunçoso. – Ah, e, por Merlin, arrumem uma ocupação que não seja pensar em soluções mirabolantes para o possível divórcio dos nossos pais ou ir para a casa da Rose e do Hugo passar o dia inteiro fazendo nada por lá – falou, dirigindo-se à porta.

- Você quer dizer, "arrumem uma ocupação que não seja fazer o tipo de coisa que eu faço"? – retrucou Albus. James lançou-lhe um olhar torto, mas não objetou.

- Tchau – despediu-se. Pela janela da sala, Lily e Albus viram o irmão desaparatar.

- E então, o que parece mais atrativo: bolar soluções mirabolantes para o possível divórcio dos nossos pais ou passar o dia inteiro fazendo nada na casa dos nossos primos? – perguntou Lily, como se James nunca houvesse dito nada.

- Os dois. Pensar em soluções mirabolantes, na casa da Rose e do Hugo. Rose tem uma imaginação ótima, diga-se de passagem.

- Provavelmente, devido ao açúcar dos biscoitos que ela esconde no guarda-roupa – disse Lily, distraidamente.

- O quê? – Albus deixou cair o queixo. – Então é por isso que eles sempre somem misteriosamente quando eu vou lá pedir por um!

- Você já considerou comprar com o seu próprio dinheiro?

- Mas é claro que não. Que idéia... – riu-se o garoto. – Ah, Rose. O que mais você esconde de mim?

* * *

Rose Weasley mal abrira as cortinas naquele dia.

Apenas uma fresta da janela estava destampada, possibilitando que um ínfimo de luz entrasse no quarto. E, por mais escondida que estivesse, ela olhava para a casa da frente o tempo todo, com medo de encontrar Albus, Lily ou James olhando-a por alguma janela. Ainda que a vissem, não saberiam o que a prima estava escrevendo. Afinal, Rose sempre estava escrevendo algo na mesa de estudos. A verdade era que, por mais que odiasse admitir, a própria Rose sabia - e quem a conhecesse e soubesse o que ela estava fazendo também sabia - que a única coisa que queria esconder era a própria culpa.

- Você é uma mentirosa – falou, olhando-se em um pequeno espelho de bolsa que estava sobre sua mesa de estudo.

Lily dissera-lhe uma vez que era ela a pessoa mais confiável da família para se contar um segredo. Rose guardava, aconselhava e, se necessário, não tocava novamente no assunto. Ela tinha aquele tato que poucos possuíam. Agora, porém, ocultava algo importante de Hugo e seus três primos, as quatro pessoas que mais sabiam sobre sua vida.

A carta já estava terminada. Assinou-a e depois depositou o papel em um envelope. "Onde eu coloquei a cola?", pensou consigo mesma, segurando o envelope aberto nas mãos. Ao se levantar para buscar o lacre, porém, a voz de Albus chamou-a do andar de baixo.

- Rose, desça aqui!

Como se sua própria consciência quisesse pregar nela uma peça, veio-lhe a lembrança: havia Albus. A pessoa que mais precisava e merecia saber.

Ela olhou do envelope aberto para a porta. Ainda não avistara a cola. "Tudo bem, Rose, o segredo não vai pular do envelope e entrar nos ouvidos de ninguém", pensou, deixando a carta sobre a mesa.

Ao descer as escadas, viu o irmão e os dois primos, Albus e Lily, travando uma discussão ávida sobre algo que, dentre as vozes que ela pôde distinguir em meio à confusão, estava relacionado a divórcio.

- Quem é que vai se divorciar? – perguntou ela, sentando-se em uma poltrona. – Ah, meu Deus. Teddy e Victorie? Mas eles acabaram de se casar!

- Eles, não. Ainda não – falou Lily, séria. – Meus pais.

- Como?! Tem certeza? Onde foi que vocês...

- Na verdade, ninguém tem certeza de nada, pelo que eu entendi da história – disse Hugo, interrompendo-a. – Eu bem que estou tentando explicar que talvez não haja nada, mas quem escuta o pirralho da família?

- Nós entendemos o que você quis dizer – respondeu Albus. – Acontece que há muitas evidências. Muitas coincidências.

- Por que eu continuo não entendendo nada? – Rose cruzou os braços. Lily tomou fôlego e despejou a história em um só fôlego. A conversa recente com sua mãe, as atitudes dos pais, os diálogos sussurrados.

- Então, vai dizer que "pode não ser nada do que nós pensamos"? – indagou Albus, indicando Hugo com um gesto de cabeça.

- Não, apenas que... talvez não seja nada do que vocês pensam – concluiu Rose tranquilamente.

- Ah! – Hugo olhou para o teto, teatralmente. – Obrigado por me apoiar.

- Mas, Rose! É bem mais fácil dizer isso quando a situação não é diretamente com você! – protestou Lily, nervosamente.

- É claro que é diretamente comigo – respondeu a mais velha. – Se os pais de vocês realmente se separarem vai ser quase como se fossem os meus.

- Além do mais, imagina se vocês não fossem mais nossos vizinhos. Seria como ter uma família perdida – disse Hugo.

Lily deitou a cabeça no ombro do primo e Albus apenas suspirou.

- De qualquer forma, como nós podemos ajudar? – perguntou Rose, dando um tapa leve no ombro do primo, que estava encostado no braço de sua poltrona.

- Bem, para começar – respondeu Albus, aproximando seu rosto do da prima e alargando os olhos de forma bizarra. – Você poderia me fazer um favor.

Rose recuou, olhando-o com estranheza.

- Se você vai me pedir um beijo, saiba que não está me conquistando desse jeito.

- Eu não quero um beijo. Eu quero um biscoito.

- Um... O quê?

- Você sabe do que eu estou falando, Rose Granger Weasley.

Ela olhou incriminadora para Lily, que agora desviara o olhar para a janela.

- Lily!

- Desculpe, estou deprimida demais para me justificar no momento.

- Albus, você... EI!

O garoto subia as escadas apressado, e Rose foi em seu encalço. Antes de subir, virou-se para a prima novamente.

- Sem mais "pagamentos mensais", ok?

Hugo e Lily permaneceram em silêncio, enquanto os passos da mais velha se distanciavam. Depois, olharam-se, como se a situação fosse monótona demais para ser levada a sério.

- E então, Hugo? Me dê uma solução.

- Ah, sim. Nosso problema – começou ele. Interrompeu a fala, porém, quando Lily deu uma ligeira risada. Hugo sentiu-se corar.

- O que foi? – perguntou.

- Desculpe, não foi nada – respondeu ela.

- Lily, odeio quando você me manda esquecer.

Ela fez um gesto de descaso com as mãos, mas esclareceu.

- É que eu acho legal que você chame de "nosso problema". Gosto que você se importe. Só isso.

Lily deu um beijo na testa do garoto. Hugo nunca apreciara muito o jeito como a prima o beijava. Os beijos na testa eram como os que suas avós, tias e sua mãe lhe davam. E Lily não era, nem de longe, mais velha a ponto de dar-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Lembra quando nós éramos menores e você ficou com ciúmes quando eu disse que Rose era a irmã mais velha que eu nunca tive? – perguntou ela. O garoto anuiu com a cabeça. – Então, eu acabei por nunca dizer isso, mas você é o irmão mais novo que eu nunca tive, sabia?

Ele fez uma pausa e respirou profundamente, contendo uma resposta.

- É, acho que sim.

- Que ótimo.

Lily virou-se para a janela e ficou a fitar a rua e as casas à frente. Àquela hora, tudo era tranqüilo por lá. Em Julho, especialmente, já que a maioria das famílias vizinhas viajava. Vez por outra, o silêncio era interrompido por alguma porta batendo ou pelo som dos gritos de Albus e Rose, no andar de cima. E havia o olhar torto de Hugo, que falava mais alto do que mil palavras. Lily gostaria de dizer que desde sempre soube. Em vez disso, porém, preferia fingir que não prestava atenção em nada além da vida que acontecia fora de casa.

- Bem, eu acho que vai ficar tudo bem – tornou Hugo, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro da prima. Lily fingiu despertar repentinamente de sua fingida distração.

- Você acha?

- Tenho certeza.

* * *

- Bem-vindo ao Ministério da Magia. Por favor, informe seu nome e o objetivo de sua visita.

- James Potter, visita ao Departamento de Execução de Leis da Magia. Ei, alguém já te disse que sua voz é muito bonita?

A mulher não falou nada pelo que pareceram ser cinco segundos. James apenas sorria, imaginando a reação dela.

- Visitante, por favor, apanhe o crachá e prenda-o ao peito de suas vestes.

- Logo eu estarei trabalhando no Ministério, sabia? Nós vamos acabar nos encontrando por aí.

- Visitante, por favor, apanhe o crachá e prenda-o ao peito de suas vestes – a mulher repetiu, com firmeza. James fez pouco do desagrado dela, mas colocou o crachá na camisa.

- Já que você não quer se identificar para mim, vou te dar um nome. Que tal Cornelia?

- O Ministério da Magia deseja-lhe um dia muito agradável.

- Cornelia, você devia...

- SR. POTTER, O MINISTÉRIO LHE DESEJOU UM DIA TERRIVELMENTE AGRADÁVEL!

James sufocou uma risada.

- Ok, Cornelia. Nos vemos depois, em um futuro próximo.

O elevador estava silencioso quando James entrou aos risos. Alguns olhares indiferentes direcionaram-se a ele, mas o rapaz não se importou. Quando o elevador alcançou o andar do QG dos Aurores, saiu ainda com o sorriso se esvaecendo em seu rosto.

- Filho!

Harry chamou-o, estando a uma pouca distância da porta do elevador. James foi até ele, olhando tudo à volta. Visitava aquele lugar desde criança e, ainda assim, tudo parecia novidade quando voltava.

- Então, você veio mesmo – disse o pai. – Achei que iria preferir curtir o resto das férias em casa.

- Eu nunca achei que diria isso, mas não vejo a hora de voltar a estudar – respondeu James, sentando em uma cadeira próxima da mesa de Harry. – Quer dizer, eu adorava Hogwarts, mas a Academia de Aurores deve ser a melhor coisa que vai me acontecer.

James abriu um sorriso sincero para o pai, que retribuiu, ainda que com uma notória veia de preocupação no rosto. Harry respirou fundo. Não podia mais adiar iaquela/i conversa. Sem ter certeza de como começá-la, disse:

- James... você sabe que é preciso uma nota muito grande para entrar na Academia, não sabe?

Com um quê de incompreensão no rosto, o rapaz meneou a cabeça.

- Em resumo, tente não se cobrar tanto. Existem milhares de outras opções.

- Eu agradeço, mas só existe essa opção para mim – respondeu James, sério.

Harry deu um sorriso.

- Eu já esperava essa resposta.

O rapaz devolveu o sorriso, mas não disse nada. O pai prosseguiu:

- Eu sempre achei que a sua convicção mudaria um pouco com o passar dos anos, sabia? Mas parece que você tem muito claro o que quer.

James sabia que tinha algo do pai que nem Albus e nem Lily possuíam: o gosto pela aventura. Ele sabia que as histórias que ouvira de Harry quando criança não eram deslumbrantes em realidade como eram em sua mente, mas tinha, bem no fundo, a vontade de fazer grandes coisas como aquelas. Ser auror representava toda aquela possibilidade para James. Os sete anos em Hogwarts, as noites de sono perdidas com estudo, as manhãs de sábado passadas na biblioteca, todo o seu esforço teve uma razão.

Harry tentava esconder sua preocupação com o fascínio descabido do filho mais velho. Quando o garoto, ainda criança, lhe contou que gostaria de "ser a mesma coisa que ele era", Harry o apoiou, mas pensou que os anos o fariam mudar de idéia. Albus e Lily também já quiseram ser o que eram os pais, mas acabaram por mudar de idéia, como Ginny e Harry previram que aconteceria. Apenas James se fixou com aquilo. E, por mais que tentasse apoiar o filho da melhor forma possível, Harry imaginava como ele receberia um possível fracasso.

- Pai, não se preocupe comigo – insistiu James, ao ver a expressão do homem ao olhá-lo. – Sei que vou conseguir. Sinceramente, acho que no ano passado dormi mais na mesa da biblioteca do que na minha própria cama. Eu mereço realizar o que eu quero.

O rapaz fez uma careta de desagrado e Harry sorriu.

- Certo, vou ser um pai legal e ficar do seu lado – ele se levantou da cadeira. – Só queria que você soubesse que existem outras escolhas. Mas vamos indo, sim? Quero te mostrar tudo até hoje à noite. Não podemos nos atrasar para o jantar hoje.

James repentinamente pensou em seus irmãos e na discussão que tiveram mais cedo. Provavelmente, agora, estavam contando toda a situação a Rose e Hugo e os quatro estariam brigando por algum motivo tolo que surgira no meio da conversa.

- Pai, sobre esse jantar... – disse ele, enquanto seu pai apanhava uma chave – não entendi muito bem o motivo dele.

Impassível, Harry limitou-se a um "falaremos sobre isso depois".

- Esse suspense está me dando nos nervos – falou James para si mesmo, enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores.

O que conversara com seus irmãos no começo da tarde, porém, não o assustava, não enquanto estivesse ali. Era como se já pertencesse àquele grupo.

James adorava aquele lugar.

* * *

- Isso é um absurdo, Albus.

Rose repetira aquela frase outras vinte vezes nos últimos cinco minutos. Albus apenas ria da expressão indignada da prima e dava outra mordida nos biscoitos de encontrara.

- Absurdo é você esconder comida no quarto. Isso é algum tipo de transtorno alimentar que eu não conheço?

- Não! Esta situação toda é culpa sua! Que tal comprar seus próprios biscoitos em vez de acabar com os meus?

O garoto riu novamente, mas Rose cruzou os braços.

- Quer ficar com o último? – perguntou ele, mostrando um único biscoito no interior da caixa. Ela fez um gesto com as mãos, dispensando.

- Obrigada, estou sem fome.

Rose tinha – e Albus percebera aquilo desde o primeiro momento em que a vira naquele dia – uma ruga de preocupação na testa. Uma ruga que só aparecia quando algum problema a deixava realmente tensa. Agora, por exemplo, a menina permanecia sentada, de braços e pernas cruzadas, com o olhar preso a um ponto fixo, como se estivesse fazendo sérias reflexões sobre alguma coisa. Estava muito parecida com o jeito como ficava enquanto realizava algum exame, na escola. A diferença é que, durante as avaliações, ela, vez por outra, sorria de satisfação.

- Essa ruga – disse Albus, apontando a testa da prima – me diz que há algo errado. Alguma coisa que eu deva saber?

"Alguma coisa que você deva saber, mas nada que eu queira contar", pensou ela, forçando um sorriso.

- Não é nada – falou Rose. – Nada está errado, Al.

- Esse sorriso é de quando você está mentindo – acusou-a. A garota revirou os olhos.

- Eu não tenho nenhum "sorriso mentiroso".

- Tem sim. E você costuma torcer os dedos, também.

- Albus! – Rose abanou as mãos no ar, como se quisesse desprender os dedos da mão. Olhou em volta. Lily e Hugo não pareciam estar em casa. Talvez fosse uma boa hora para contar à primeira pessoa que ela gostaria que soubesse.

Tomando fôlego, começou:

- Nos últimos meses, eu... – Rose fez uma pausa. Albus esperou que ela prosseguisse. Tentou novamente: - Eu tenho...

Mais uma pausa.

- Estou começando a ficar assustado – falou o garoto. – É grave?

- Não, não é grave. Apenas... Certo, lá vai. Eu e...

Quando Rose estava prestes a contar, porém, foi atingida na cabeça por dois objetos macios que, sem mesmo ver, constatou serem duas almofadas. Eram Lily e Hugo, na janela da varanda, jogando travesseiros e outras coisas para dentro de casa. Albus, parecendo ter esquecido imediatamente da conversa que estavam prestes a ter, reagiu, atirando almofadas do sofá da sala nos outros dois.

- GUERRA! – gritou Hugo, perdido entre as almofadas e travesseiros que eram atirados de um lado para o outro. Ele e Lily pularam o parapeito e se atiraram sobre os outros dois.

- Pegamos vocês! – exclamou Lily, ainda pendurada no pescoço de Rose. Afastou os cabelos do rosto e sentou-se no braço do sofá. Hugo gargalhava.

- Rose, a cara que você fez foi muito engraçada! – falou, ofegante.

- Deve ter sido – Rose tentou soar animada, mas ainda estava em estado de nervosismo, devido ao que estivera prestes a fazer.

- Nós estávamos discutindo aqui – manifestou-se Albus, terminando o último biscoito da caixa – quais seriam os motivos da Rose estar tão cabisbaixa ultimamente.

- Eu também gostaria de saber isso, mais tarde – falou Lily, largando o ar sorridente e adquirindo uma expressão solene. – Agora, nós temos que ir nos arrumar para o tal jantar, Al. E eu me comprometi a ajudar a mamãe na cozinha.

- Tinha me esquecido disso – disse ele, colocando uma mão na testa. – Minha vontade de ir a esse negócio é quase nula.

Os dois, a contragosto, levantaram-se e foram saindo.

- Voltaremos mais tarde – avisou Lily aos primos.

- Sem almofadas, de preferência – falou Rose.

Lily deu uma piscadela e fechou a porta atrás de si. Hugo, aflito, franziu a testa e virou-se para a irmã.

- Lily está muito preocupada com essa história de divórcio – disse.

Rose bagunçou amigavelmente os cabelos do garoto.

- Você gosta muito dela, não é?

Ele hesitou por alguns instantes.

- Do mesmo jeito que você gosta, oras. – Hugo puxou com força um fiapo que sobressaía em sua camisa. Não olhou para Rose.

- Não. Eu percebo o seu olhar. Eu conheço esse olhar. – Embora a menina não soasse pejorativa, ele continuou quieto por alguns instantes. Rose não insistiu. Conhecia bem o irmão para saber que ele não falaria daquilo tão imediatamente.

- Algum conselho? – perguntou ele, fitando o chão.

- Bem, eu não vou ser uma daquelas pessoas chatas que falam: "Diga o que você sente", porque sei que fazer isso é bem mais difícil do que parece. Mas eventualmente, você terá que fazer isso, sabe.

Hugo concordou, olhando distraidamente para algum ponto perdido da sala. A opção menos atrativa era a mais indicada, e Rose não era a primeira a lhe dar aquele conselho.

- Há alguns meses, no último trinta e um de Dezembro, eu fiz uma lista de objetivos, e esse foi o número um - explicou o garoto. – Até agora não me bateu nem um pouco de coragem.

- Talvez ela nunca venha a "bater". Você é que vai ter que tirá-la de algum lugar, sinto dizer.

- Eu sei. Bem, sou um grifinório – Hugo bateu no próprio peito, com orgulho. Rose riu. Seu irmão sempre conseguia deixar momentos como aquele menos constrangedores do que deveriam ser.

- Só posso te desejar boa sorte, garoto grifinório – A ruiva levantou-se e foi indo em direção das escadas. – Vou subir. Tenho que terminar uma coisa.

- Ah, Rose – chamou ele. A garota se virou. – Obrigado.

Hugo ergueu o polegar e ela devolveu o gesto. Ouviu os passos de sua irmã se distanciando e depois o fechar da porta. Olhou para a casa da frente, com queixo apoiado no encosto do sofá. Os últimos resquícios de luz que raiavam no céu esvaeciam atrás da casa dos Potter.

* * *

- Se seu pai se atrasar, juro que vou ficar brava.

Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha para a mãe, enquanto colocava os copos sobre a mesa. Ginny estivera anormalmente irritadiça naquele dia, e isso começara após o choro injustificado e a conversa nostálgica do começo da tarde. Enquanto preparavam o jantar, ela se queixara de não ter conseguido escrever nenhuma palavra para a próxima coluna da seção de esportes do Profeta. Lily teve o cuidado de lidar com o que fosse frágil na cozinha, pois sempre que sua mãe apanhava algum objeto de vidro ou gesso, a menina tinha a impressão de que o que quer que fosse seria quebrado.

Antes que respondesse, porém, James e Harry entraram pela porta, rindo e conversando.

- Mãe, você não vai acreditar no que...

- Vocês se atrasaram! – protestou ela, indo até os dois, com as mãos na cintura.

Harry consultou o relógio da sala.

- São sete e quinze, Ginny.

- E que horas nós combinamos?

- Sete horas, mas...

- Harry, eu quero me livrar desse peso o mais rápido possível. Nós precisamos dizer a eles. – Ela lançou um olhar furtivo a ele. – Vamos jantar.

Os três irmãos se olharam pelo canto do olho, mas ficaram calados. Assistiram à batalha silenciosa que os pais pareciam travar entre si.

- Certo, vamos – concordou Harry, parecendo cansado demais para discutir.

Repentinamente, o ar de Ginny mudou para um sorriso contido. Sem mais delongas, os cinco sentaram-se à mesa.

- Fiz o prato preferido de vocês, crianças – falou, olhando para os filhos.

- Parece ótimo. – Albus olhou para o que estava posto à mesa. – Mas qual era o assunto que vocês tanto querem tratar conosco?

Ginny abriu a boca para responder, mas Harry se adiantou.

- Que tal jantarmos antes? – sugeriu, já se servindo.

Albus fez que ia insistir. James lançou-lhe um olhar furtivo, e o garoto desistiu.

Ninguém além de Harry e Ginny parecia estar com muita fome. Os outros três apenas brincaram com a comida, impacientes, enquanto esperavam que os pais terminassem.

- Tudo ótimo – disse Harry, cruzando os talheres no parto. Ginny sorriu, depois virou-se para os filhos, que já não escondiam o desgosto pela demora.

- Provavelmente vocês estão se perguntando por que toda essa cerimônia para dar uma notícia, certo? – Ela sorveu um gole de água, nervosamente. – Bem, não é uma notícia qualquer. Hum... Harry?

- Nos últimos tempos – falou Harry, sob o olhar de aprovação da esposa – vocês talvez tenham percebido algumas mudanças em mim e na sua mãe. O que acontece é... Hum... Ginny?

- Ah, pai, fala logo! – Lily deu um tapa na mesa, fazendo com que a louça tilintasse. – Vocês vão se divorciar.

Harry e Ginny olharam-se espantados. Albus deu um chute leve na irmã por baixo da mesa.

- Foi você que disse isso a eles? – perguntou o pai. Ginny arregalou os olhos.

- É claro que não! – protestou ela. – Por que eu diria isso? Mesmo que nós fôssemos nos separar, eu não daria a notícia sem você.

- Então... vocês não vão se separar? – perguntou James. – Ufa. Viram? – Ele olhou triunfante para Albus e Lily. - Eu disse que não era nada.

- Disse, é? Que eu saiba, você ficou tremendo nas bases depois da conversa de hoje à tarde – acusou Albus. - Não minta!

- Mas afinal, de onde vocês tiraram essa idéia? – perguntou Ginny, dividida entre a surpresa e o riso.

- Bem, havia evidências – argumentou Lily. – Toda aquela história de "saudades dos velhos tempos", as conversas sussurradas, os...

- Filha, filha – chamou Harry, colocando uma mão sobre a da garota. – Não é nada disso. O que nós queremos contar a vocês é que... Ginny, você quer falar?

A mulher acenou positivamente.

- James Sirius, Albus Severus e Lily Luna – falou, tomando fôlego. – Eu estou grávida.

* * *

N/A: Eu reescrevi essa fic num total de sete vezes (sério). Portanto, façam uma autora feliz, clicando no botão azul ali embaixo e dizendo o que você acharam, certo?

Ah, e mil desculpas a quem havia comentado/favoritado antes de eu deletar a fic. É que eu realmente achei que ela precisava de uma betagem. Enfim, todos os capítulos, de agora em diante, serão betados pela Babi Prince/Penelope Clearwater.


	3. For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic

**Capítulo Dois**

**For a Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic**

Embora o verão estivesse para terminar, o sol ainda se abatia incansável sobre Londres.

Na rádio e nos canais de televisão, a previsão era de que o calor fosse, aos poucos, diminuindo e dando lugar ao outono. Ainda que às vésperas de Setembro, porém, os dois Granger-Weasley e seus vizinhos Weasley-Potter, não queriam se importar com esse fato. Não queriam se lembrar de que, em duas semanas, teriam que levantar da grama onde ficavam deitados todas as tardes, tomando sorvete e conversando. Lily não queria se lembrar de que teria seus N.O.M.'s naquele ano, assim como Albus e Rose gostariam de esquecer que logo prestariam seus N.I.E.M.'s. James, embora animado com a idéia de iniciar sua carreira como auror, preferia a sombra daquela árvore a uma sala apertada do Ministério da Magia. Hugo, que não conseguia se lembrar de nenhum fato especial para o quarto ano, apenas queria ficar ali para sempre, saboreando aquele sorvete de creme e jogando xadrez. As férias eram boas demais para terminar, e tudo estava bem do jeito que eles queriam.

Exceto por alguns acontecimentos recentes, que eram, no mínimo, atordoantes.

- Será que eu sou uma pessoa ruim por não me sentir tão... feliz?

A pergunta partiu de Lily, quebrando um grande período de silêncio. Embora ela a houvesse feito daquela forma tão vaga, todos souberam logo do que se tratava. Afinal, o assunto "novo membro da família" estava em pauta havia duas longas semanas, desde o anúncio da notícia até aquele dia, no qual cinco jovens descansavam sob a sombra da grande árvore do jardim dos Granger-Weasley, cansados de estarem descansados.

Rose, James, Hugo e Albus interromperam abruptamente seus jogos de xadrez quando Lily falou. A garota estivera em silêncio por vários minutos, deitada e de olhos fechados, enquanto esperava para formar dupla com alguém do time perdedor e jogar uma partida contra o time vencedor. Era assim que eles se revezavam. E, aparentemente, o tempo que geralmente Lily passava cheia de impaciência servira para lhe dar algo em que pensar daquela vez.

Ela odiava admitir para si mesma que fora quem menos calorosamente recebera a notícia do novo irmão. Assim que seus pais anunciaram a gravidez inesperada, Albus e James correram para abraçá-los, enquanto Lily não conseguiu se mexer. Ficou sentada, de braços cruzados e boquiaberta pelo que pareceram cinco longos minutos. Depois, foi até os pais e abraçou-os, sem muita emoção.

- Por que vocês nos esconderam isso durante todo esse tempo? – perguntou, soando mais desgostosa do que pretendia.

Ginny e Harry se olharam, como se buscassem a resposta um no outro. Foi a mãe, então, quem tomou as rédeas da situação.

- Não sabíamos como contar, filha – disse ela, acariciando os cabelos ruivos da mais nova. – Vocês já estão crescidos, não esperavam e nem querem outro irmão...

- Mas estamos felizes – interrompeu James, sorrindo para a mãe. Ela devolveu um largo sorriso para o filho mais velho. Lily, porém, não se comoveu. Realmente, não esperava e nem queria um irmão. Embora estivesse tentando arduamente parecer um pouco menos infeliz, tudo o que conseguia expressar era aquela expressão resignada.

- Vamos contar a Ron e Hermione – falou Ginny, apanhando um casaco que estava jogado em cima do sofá. – Vamos?

Os três seguiram os pais em direção à casa da frente. Do lado de fora da casa, uma brisa cálida e convidativa. Ginny e Harry iam à frente, abraçados. Pareciam aliviados, diferentemente das últimas semanas. James e Albus, ainda em estado de choque, iam conversando, com Lily entre eles.

- Não é estranho? – perguntou James, franzindo a testa. Albus assentiu, arregalando os olhos por trás dos óculos. Lily limitou-se a dar um sorriso aborrecido e andou um pouco mais rápido, para ficar longe dos irmãos.

Chegando à porta da casa vizinha, Ginny tocou a campainha. Alguns segundos depois, escutaram o barulho de várias fechaduras se abrindo e Rose apareceu à porta, surpresa por vê-los ali àquela hora.

- Olá... – falou ela, vagamente. Abriu espaço para que os cinco entrassem.

- Olá, querida – respondeu Ginny, dando um beijo na testa da sobrinha. – Seus pais estão aí?

Rose meneou a cabeça.

- Vou chamá-los.

Antes de subir, ela lançou um olhar furtivo aos primos. Franziu a testa para Lily, que olhou-a da mesma forma que fazia quando estava de castigo ou era obrigada a escrever uma longa redação sobre a revolta dos duendes.

A família esperou sentada no sofá. Instantes depois, Hermione, Ron e Hugo desceram. Rose veio logo atrás.

- O que houve? – disse Hermione, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Novamente, Harry e Ginny se olharam cheios de expectativa. Lily calculou que aquela era a vigésima vez em que faziam aquilo na mesma noite.

- Temos uma notícia – falou Harry. – É algo muito bom.

- Eu falo? – perguntou Ginny ao marido. Ele consentiu, e a mulher tomou fôlego. – Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo... estou grávida.

O casal, assim como Hugo e Rose, olhou de um para o outro, todos com a mesma expressão surpresa. Ginny e Harry sorriam exultantes.

- Mas isso é ótimo! – exclamou Hermione, correndo para abraçá-los.

- Vocês são doidos – falou Ron. – Quase se livrando dos três primeiros e resolvem ter outro...

- Ron! – censurou-o Hermione.

- É brincadeira, Mione – justificou ele, enquanto abraçava Harry. – Você sabe, esse é meu jeito de receber notícias boas.

Hugo e Rose foram até James, Albus e Lily. Rose mal continha sua felicidade, com a idéia de ter um bebê por perto. Hugo lhes dirigiu o mesmo sorriso calmo de sempre.

- Parabéns pelo novo irmão! – Rose se largou no sofá de forma tão brusca, que Lily teve que se segurar no braço do sofá ao pender para trás. Enquanto a prima abraçava James e Albus, ambos ao mesmo tempo, Hugo sentou-se ao lado dela. A menina não olhou para ele.

- Parabéns – disse o garoto. – E aí, qual é a sensação de deixar de ser a irmã mais nova?

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para Lily. Ela se levantou e foi para casa, sem que ninguém percebesse, além de Hugo, que permaneceu desentendido, no sofá.

Duas semanas se passaram e a vida seguia em frente. O assunto continuava comentado, já que sempre que os cinco encontravam-se, algum dos Granger-Weasley perguntava: "E aí, como vai meu sobrinho?", ou "E aí, como vai meu priminho?". Porém, agora, as conversas sobre aquilo se amornavam. Até Rose, que ficara particularmente empolgada em ter um bebê na família, se continha quando Lily estava por perto. Não que a menina tivesse se queixado do fato de estar ganhando um irmão. Mas sempre que a simples menção da palavra vinha à tona, ela parecia evasiva e calada.

A pergunta daquele dia - sobre ela ser uma pessoa ruim - foram as primeiras palavras de Lily sobre o assunto, desde que o recebera. Ninguém soube como reagir.

- Você não é uma pessoa ruim – falou Hugo. – Você só está demorando mais do que todo mundo a se acostumar com isso.

- Por quê? - perguntou ela, se levantando e recostando a cabeça no ombro do garoto. Antes que ele respondesse, Rose arriscou:

- Talvez por você ser a mais nova.

- Eu acho que é tudo birra – falou Albus, sem desviar os olhos do tabuleiro de xadrez. Rose lançou-lhe uma olhadela torta.

- Tenho que concordar – falou James. – Quer dizer, nem Rose, nem eu e nem Albus reclamamos de nos tornarmos irmãos mais velhos.

- Você tinha um ano quando Albus nasceu – retrucou Hugo.

- Ainda assim – insistiu o garoto. – Você não está se esforçando para aceitar, Lily.

Sem ter resposta alguma na ponta da língua, Lily se levantou. Não parecia aborrecida, mas, pelo jeito como ela saiu, deu a entender que gostaria de ficar sozinha.

- Não estou com muita vontade de jogar xadrez, ok? – falou, enquanto desamarrotava as próprias roupas. – Vou ficar lá dentro por algum tempo.

* * *

- James e Albus estão sendo tão injustos com ela – comentou Hugo com a irmã, após entrarem em casa. Rose estava na cozinha, enchendo um copo com água. Deu um gole e franziu a testa para o garoto, como se ponderasse sobre o assunto.

- Eu entendo por que eles disseram aquilo – falou. – Lily é um pouco drástica.

Hugo deu uma risada debochada.

- Olha quem fala!

Rose enrijeceu os músculos do rosto, nada feliz com a resposta. Hugo realmente conseguia irritá-la em poucas palavras, de vez em quando.

- Não precisa ficar ofendido só porque eu fiz uma crítica aberta à prima pela qual você é apaixonado – falou ríspida.

O garoto corou da cabeça aos pés à simples menção da última palavra. Antes que pudesse responder, porém, um ruído de algo batendo na janela chamou a atenção de ambos.

Uma coruja parda e altiva bicava o vidro, com uma carta presa à pata. Pela etiqueta que lacrava o envelope, Hugo teve certeza de que viera de Hogwarts.

- Será que...

Rose nem sequer esperou que ele desse seu palpite sobre o que se trataria aquilo. Correu para a janela e escancarou-a, dando passagem ao bicho.

- Os resultados! Os resultados! – repetia ela em júbilo.

Ele se aproximou da irmã.

- Não, espera. James e Albus devem ter recebido também. – A mão dela estava trêmula. – Vamos até lá.

Ela saiu em disparada pela porta, e Hugo seguiu-a sem pressa.

* * *

Cinco minutos antes que a coruja chegasse a Rose, ambos os Weasley-Potter haviam recebido seus respectivos resultados. Uma outra coruja trouxe dois envelopes lacrados pelo inconfundível selo de Hogwarts. Quem estava na sala naquela hora, sozinho e com o pensamento voltado justamente para os resultados dos N.I.E.M.'s, era James.

De um jeito até mais afobado que o de Rose, ele abriu a janela e desprendeu as tiras que amarravam ambos os envelopes à pata do animal.

- Albus! ALBUS! – gritou ele, jogando no sofá o envelope que continha o nome do irmão.

- O que foi? – respondeu Albus, do andar de cima.

- Os resultados dos seus N.O.M.'s chegaram – James passou por ele, rasgando com violência seu próprio envelope, e indo em direção de seu próprio quarto.

Em tom de surpresa, Albus perguntou:

- Ah, é? E os seus N.I.E.M.'s, também chegaram?

James pensou em dizer que aquilo era óbvio. Porém, estava tão trêmulo e tão absorto em achar o que lhe interessava que não pensou duas vezes antes de fechar a porta de seu quarto na cara do irmão.

Correu os olhos pelo papel, concentrado em cada detalhe. Havia as notas que ele atingira em cada matéria, além de uma lista de profissões que ele poderia investigar, tendo em vista os resultados atingidos. No final, havia uma observação concernente à profissão que o aluno havia escolhido antes dos exames.

_Caro Sr. Potter,_

_É com pesar que lhe informamos que você não tem a pontuação necessária para se tornar um auror. Há, porém, uma vasta lista de opções acima, que podem ser consideradas pelo senhor._

_Parabéns e boa sorte,_

_Corpo Docente da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_

James ficou impassível pelo que pareceu um minuto inteiro.

- COMO É? – gritou ele, quase encostando a boca no papel, como se a carta pudesse lhe dar uma resposta. Não era possível. Tinha algum erro ali. Sua pontuação estava errada, só podia ser aquilo.

Lily, atraída pelo escândalo, adentrou o quarto.

- Oi – falou ela, olhando em volta. – Tudo bem por aqui?

James respirou fundo. Podia dizer a sua irmãzinha que estava tudo péssimo e pedir que ela saísse, pois ele precisava se atirar da janela. Optou, porém, pela resposta mais curta:

- Sim, tudo bem.

Ela franziu a testa, duvidosa, mas resolveu não insistir.

- Ei, desça com a sua carta, ok? Rose e Albus estão aos berros lá na sala, parece que se deram bem em quase tudo.

Ótimo, pensou James. Agora teria que parecer feliz porque seu irmão e sua prima haviam tirado notas altas. Sua vida havia acabado, mas James teria que sorrir.

- Ah, nem preciso perguntar, sei que você passou. – Lily lançou-lhe aquele olhar de expectativa, enquanto puxava-o para fora do quarto pela manga da camisa. – Não foi, Jay?

- Eu... – James respirou fundo, fazendo uma longa pausa. Sua irmã esperou. – Passei, claro.

Lily soltou um uivo em comemoração, e deu-lhe um abraço apertado.

- Eu sabia. Mas vamos indo, temos que espalhar a notícia para muita gente ainda.

"Ai", pensou James, enquanto seguia a irmã pelo corredor. "Duplamente ótimo".

* * *

- Tirei mais que você em História da Magia.

Albus deu uma risadinha debochada da prima. Rose revirou os olhos, como se ele tivesse lhe dito algo que ela já sabia havia séculos.

- Finalmente você me superou em alguma coisa – alfinetou ela. – Já estava pensando em oficializar minha doação de pontos para você.

Ofendido, o garoto empurrou-a de leve.

- Idiota – falou ele. Hugo riu.

- Os anos passam, as pessoas crescem, e continua sendo divertido ver vocês comparando notas – disse ele.

- Rose é ridícula – provocou Albus. Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que o fizesse, Lily e James desceram as escadas. Toda sorrisos, a menina falou:

- Adivinhem quem vai ser auror?

Todos se voltaram para James, esperando um alto brado de alegria, mas ele apenas sorriu e levantou um braço.

- Eu nunca tive dúvidas – falou Rose, levantando-se e dando um beijo no rosto do primo mais velho.

Albus e Hugo foram abraçá-los também. Todos pareciam partilhar de uma felicidade que James estava longe de sentir.

- Nós devíamos ir até A Toca contar aos nossos avós, antes de todos os...

- Não, não! – James interrompeu Hugo efusivamente. Os quatro olharam-no sem compreender. – É que... Bem, primeiro vamos esperar nossos pais chegarem, depois contamos a quem mais precisar saber. – Ele se corrigiu, torcendo nervosamente a manga de seu suéter.

- Hum... certo – respondeu Hugo. – Faremos como você preferir.

- Ei, sabe o que tem na geladeira? – perguntou Lily, olhando de um a outro. – Sorvete!

- E alguma vez faltou sorvete aqui em casa? É como se faltasse...

James assistiu à discussão que começou a se formar entre Albus e Lily, sem realmente ouvi-la. Pensava no que deveria fazer a seguir. Tomar sorvete não parecia ser a melhor opção, além do que, seu estômago rejeitaria qualquer tipo de comida pelos próximos trinta anos.

- Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa, é rápido – avisou, enquanto subia as escadas.

Ao perceber que o irmão estava longe o bastante, Lily pediu silêncio aos demais e, com um gesto, disse que se aproximassem:

- Estou com uma idéia na cabeça há algum tempo, só precisava ter certeza que o James iria passar para contá-la a vocês – sussurrou ela, empolgadamente, para as três cabeças coladas à sua. Rose sorriu.

- É o que eu estou pensando? – perguntou, murmurando.

- Sim, se você estiver pensando em uma festa supresa.

* * *

James adentrou o próprio quarto, fechando a porta suavemente. Sacou sua varinha do bolso e buscou, em meio à bagunça do cômodo, pergaminho, pena e tinta.

Os objetos que invocara vieram flutuando até onde James estava, e ele depositou-os sobre sua mesa. Depois, tomou fôlego e começou a escrever rapidamente:

_Teddy,_

_Você nem vai acreditar no que aconteceu. Será que você teria um tempinho para me encontrar, hoje? Escolha um lugar e eu estarei lá. É meio urgente, então seria realmente ótimo se pudesse ser logo._

_James_

Trish estava dormindo na gaiola, mas ele escancarou a porta com tanta força, que a coruja acordou.

- Desculpe, mas você tem que trabalhar – disse ele, enquanto o animal dava bicadas insatisfeitas em sua mão.

Amarrou o pequeno bilhete na pata do animal e abriu a janela, para que Trish saísse. Com um último piado de indignação, ela se foi.

James ficou olhando para o céu por alguns instantes, enquanto a coruja ia sumindo em meio às nuvens. Depois, ficou a andar pelo quarto, em círculos, sem vontade alguma de descer e ver sua família. Ele não sabia o que lhe afligia mais: a decepção que tinha consigo mesmo ou o medo da decepção que Rose, Albus, Hugo e Lily sentiriam. Por um lado, queria descer e contar toda a verdade. Por outro, se fizesse isso, estaria destruindo um sonho que fora sempre tão dele quanto de todos os outros.

Começou a se lembrar de quando eram menores e ficavam brincando no jardim da casa dos avós. Lily e Rose se revezavam para serem mocinhas indefesas. Albus e Hugo se revezavam para serem parceiros de James, mas James, o próprio, nunca abria mão de ser o "herói do dia" no fim da encenação.

E agora, se ele não pudesse ser o que estava predestinado a ser, o que aconteceria?

* * *

- OK. Depois de amanhã parece ótimo. – Rose anotou em um papel que estava sobre o criado-mudo a data que definiram para a festa surpresa de James. Hugo franziu o cenho para a irmã.

- Por que você está anotando?

- Bem, porque nós temos que mandar convites para toda a família, não é?

- Convites? Rose, nós temos um dia para fazer tudo isso – falou Albus.

- Um e meio, se contarmos a tarde de hoje. Ah, e nós devemos chamar os amigos do James?

Lily, distraída com um livro de receitas gigantesco, herdado por Ginny de sua mãe, ergueu o olhar rapidamente, assustada.

- Não. É só para a família.

Rose e Hugo olharam-na, sem compreender por quê ela ficara tão alterada, mas Albus riu da irmã.

- Você se esqueceu que Lily é apaixonada pelo Vincent?

Lily imediatamente corou da cabeça aos pés. Vincent um dos muitos amigos de James, talvez o mais próximo dele. Ela se lembrava da primeira vez que o vira: tinha se perdido de Albus e Rose, nos quais andara colada desde que entrara na locomotiva. Era seu primeiro ano, então ela não sabia para onde estava indo nem onde queria chegar. Ficou, então, parada no corredor, à beira das lágrimas, quando um grifinório em seus catorze ou quinze anos avistou-a. Ele enrugou a testa, penalizado pela imagem da novata que parecia perdida e sozinha ali.

- Oi – falou ele, se abaixando para ficar na altura dela. – Tudo bem com você?

Lily levantou o olhar para ele e ficou paralisada por alguns instantes. Ela tinha certeza de que nunca havia visto um garoto tão bonito em toda a sua vida, especialmente sorrindo para ela. Antes que pudesse responder, porém, James surgiu de dentro de uma cabine não muito distante e gritou:

- Vincent, você achou a minha irmã mais nova?

Lily sentiu seu coração pular até a garganta.

- Ah, é sua irmã? – Ele olhou para a garotinha novamente. – Então esse é o bebê das fotos?

James riu e Lily achou que, ainda que o chão se abrisse e ela caísse no buraco mais fundo, não seria fundo o suficiente para a sua vontade de se esconder.

Será que James havia mostrado fotos dela tomando banho quando criança?

- Rose e Albus passaram por aqui perguntando por você – avisou James, se aproximando. – Disseram que se viraram para trás por um momento e, quando olharam de novo, você não estava mais por perto.

Ela assentiu, constrangida. Perdera-se do irmão e da prima porque Rose e Albus pararam para conversar com alguns amigos, e ela continuou andando em frente, distraída pelas figuras que passavam pelo corredor. Agora, sentia-se idiota por ter se perdido daquele jeito. Não se sentiria tanto, se aquele garoto, Vincent, não estivesse lá.

Ele era muito, muito bonito.

- Vou levar você de volta para eles – falou James, agarrando a mão da irmã. – Não se perca mais.

Puxada repentinamente, Lily tropeçou, quase caindo de queixo. Olhou para trás, para ver Vincent de novo e falou:

- Obrigada.

O garoto sorriu e deu um aceno ligeiro:

- Até logo.

Já se completariam quatro anos desde o ocorrido, e Lily ainda tinha as mesmas sensações daquele primeiro de Setembro, sempre que encontrava Vincent. Rose foi a primeira a saber sobre sua "paixonite", mas disse apenas que aquilo passaria com o tempo. Que haveriam garotos mais novos e mais bonitos e mais interessantes. Bem que Lily gostaria que fosse verdade.

- É mentira, não tenho nada – defendeu-se ela, sob o olhar desafiador do irmão. – Pode convidar se quiser, mas eu acho que devia ser uma coisa só para a família.

- Eu também acho – concordou Hugo, sério. – Sem amigos do James.

Rose deu-lhe um olhar furtivo e concluiu:

- Sem amigos do James, então – ela anotou o lembrete no mesmo papel onde escrevera a data. – Aliás, onde está ele?

- Ainda lá em cima – disse Albus. – Vou chamá-lo.

- Não, tonto – Lily segurou-o pela manga do suéter. – É melhor que ele demore. Assim temos mais tempo para tratar disso.

Albus sentou-se no chão novamente, perto da mesa de centro.

- Então, vamos logo com isso. Rose, qual é o plano?

- Certo – Rose deixou de lado o bloco onde estivera anotando idéias e chamou-os mais para perto de si. – É o seguinte: Lily e Hugo vão comprar as coisas que nós precisamos – ela mostrou a lista de compras que fizera -, eu e Albus vamos fazer as faixas, cuidar dos convidados e etc. Esse, é claro, é o plano de hoje.

- E amanhã? – perguntou Hugo.

- Amanhã teremos outros planos, oras – respondeu ela, dando de ombros. – Não fiquem aí parados, gente. Andem logo, vamos, vamos!

* * *

James mal se continha, enquanto andava ansiosamente em volta do quarto.

Ele não se sentia nervoso daquele jeito desde o Natal em que tinha seis anos de idade e seus pais lhe prometeram uma vassoura como presente. Passou a noite inteira andando de um extremo do quarto a outro, torcendo para que a manhã chegasse logo.

Agora, toda aquela espera era por conta de uma carta.

Quando Kalliope chegou, com um bilhete amarrado à pata, James escancarou a janela com tamanha violência que a coruja se sobressaltou. A resposta que Teddy lhe enviara era breve e não fazia maiores perguntas:

_James,_

_Você pode vir até aqui em casa, se quiser. Não fui trabalhar hoje, estou doente (nada que possa te contagiar e te levar à morte, caso isso venha a ser um problema)._

_Até depois!_

_Teddy_

"Ótimo para mim", pensou James, deixando o pequeno papel de lado. Apanhou o casaco e saiu do quarto.

* * *

- Rose, não precisa conferir pela terceira vez – reclamou Hugo, mal-humorado, tomando a lista de compras da mão da irmã. – Se lembrarmos de alguma coisa, enquanto estivermos por lá, nós compraremos, ok?

- Mas e se vocês não se lembrarem? – insistiu ela, puxando o papel dele novamente. – Não temos todo o...

- Silêncio, silêncio! – pediu Lily, ao escutar os passos do irmão mais velho vindos da escada.

Todos se calaram, e Albus puxou um assunto qualquer, na tentativa de fingir que, durante todo aquele tempo, eles estiveram conversando casualmente.

- Vou dar uma saída – avisou James, indo apressado em direção da porta. – Até mais tarde.

Os quatro olharam-no com uma mistura de indignação e incompreensão. James estava agindo estranhamente para alguém que havia acabado de realizar o maior sonho da vida.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Albus.

- Teddy e Victorie – respondeu James, já destrancando a porta.

- Ah! – Lily soltou uma exclamação de entendimento – Você quer contar a novidade para eles pessoalmente, não é? Afinal, Teddy é seu melhor amigo.

James ficou a encará-la por alguns instantes, sem resposta alguma.

- É – falou, finalmente. – Isso aí. Então... tchau para vocês.

- Tchau – responderam, em coro.

Rose ficou olhando pela janela, enquanto o primo se afastava da casa. Quando o viu desaparatar, voltou-se para os outros três.

- Certo, temos um tempinho. Vocês dois – ela se dirigiu a Hugo e Lily – fora. Albus, minha casa.

- Ótimo, fui expulsa da minha própria casa – disse Lily, sarcástica. – Vamos, Hugo. Beco Diagonal. – Ela pegou um punhado de pó-de-flú, em cima da lareira e deu ao garoto.

- Rose, nós precisamos de...

- Eu tenho tudo de que nós precisamos, Albus – Rose interrompeu-o, antes que o rapaz terminasse.

- Mas e se...

- Albus, não discuta comigo.

Instantes depois de Hugo e Lily esvaecerem em meio às chamas verdes da lareira, Rose e Albus saíram pela porta, em direção da casa da frente.

* * *

James aparatou em frente a um modesto prédio no centro de Londres, próximo de onde sua família morou antes de resolverem se mudar para uma casa. Era ali que ficava o apartamento onde Victorie e Teddy estavam morando desde que se casaram. Eles diziam que se mudariam quando tivessem filhos, também, mas que, por enquanto, aquilo era só o que podiam pagar.

O rapaz atravessou a rua e adentrou o lugar. Passou pelo porteiro, desejou-lhe "boa tarde", mas o homem nem se incomodou em responder, tão absorto que estava no que quer que estivesse passando na minúscula televisão trouxa sobre o balcão.

James subiu três lances de escada e tocou a campainha da terceira porta do lado esquerdo do corredor. Pouco depois, um Teddy bastante abatido abriu a porta, enrolado em um cobertor que, a julgar pelo enorme "W" costurado, havia sido feito pela Sra. Weasley. Segurava uma caneca fumegante, e ensaiou um sorriso débil ao ver James.

- Oi, James. Entra. – Ele abriu passagem para o primo. – Não vou te abraçar porque não quero te passar minha gripe.

James pareceu relutante em entrar no apartamento.

- Tem certeza de que eu não vou incomodar? – perguntou ele, fitando o rosto abatido de Teddy.

- Eu estou descansando desde ontem à tarde – o rapaz tranqüilizou-o. – Entra. Você disse que tinha um assunto urgente para tratar.

Ainda que não quisesse incomodar Teddy, a menção do "assunto urgente" fez com que James entrasse num instante.

- E então? – indagou Teddy, enquanto trancava a porta. – O que houve? Não é nada com o bebê, é?

- Não, não – exclamou James. – É outra coisa. É comigo.

Teddy aguardou o amigo tomar fôlego para falar.

- Você sabe o quanto eu sempre quis ser auror, não sabe? – começou James. – Pois é. Hoje chegou o resultado dos N.I.E.M.'s.

- Ah, claro! Albus e Rose me mandaram um bilhete sobre os resultados deles. – Teddy tossiu, depois continuou: - Mas e você?

James lançou-lhe um olhar profundo, depois baixou os olhos e meneou a cabeça.

- Ah, James... – lamentou-se Teddy. – Que pena.

- O pior não é isso – disse o rapaz. – O pior é que eu não tive coragem de contar a eles, sabe? Meus primos e meus irmãos. Quando Lily me perguntou se eu havia passado, eu confirmei. Consequentemente, disse a mesma coisa a todos os outros. É claro que ninguém se surpreendeu tanto, afinal, eu sempre fui tão certo de mim mesmo no que se tratava de conseguir a pontuação para ser auror – James suspirou profundamente. – Eu nem acredito que isso está acontecendo.

- Ei, calma aí. – Teddy colocou a mão sobre seu ombro. – Isso não é o fim do mundo. Aposto que você tem um monte de outras opções.

- E até eu descobrir qual delas eu quero, serão outros dezessete anos – falou James. – Eu realmente devia ter traçado um plano B.

- Certo. Uma coisa de cada vez. – Teddy tossiu de novo. – Antes de qualquer coisa, você tem que contar a verdade. E quer mais um conselho? Faça isso rápido. Quando um Weasley tem uma novidade, no dia seguinte todos os outros já estão sabendo. Se quatro Weasley estão sabendo, então... – Teddy franziu a testa. – Talvez, quando você chegar em casa, seus pais e todos os seus tios e primos já estejam sabendo, também.

James massageou as têmporas, desnorteado. Aquela situação já estava lhe dando dor de cabeça. E ele estivera tão ocupado com aquilo tudo, que só agora a fome apertava. Estômago vazio não lhe deixava pensar.

- Farei isso, ok? – disse ele, vencido. – Vou contar a verdade.

- Hoje?

- Bem, eventualmente.

- James!

- Hoje, então! Vou tentar. Isso, é claro, depois que eu comer algo.

* * *

- Por que a Rose colocou todos esses ingredientes na lista? Ela está pretendendo mesmo cozinhar, sendo que nós podemos comprar tudo pronto?

Lily fitava a lista, com o cenho retorcido, e carregava três sacolas na outra mão. Hugo, que carregava seis, revirou os olhos.

- Bem, você conhece a Rose. "Não facilite, se você pode complicar" – disse ele. - Vamos comprar o que estiver aí.

Lily deu de ombros e os dois continuaram andando. Ao se aproximarem da Floreios & Borrões, que era aonde deveriam comprar o presente que os quatro decidiram dar para James, a garota avistou um rosto que lhe pareceu conhecido. Seu queixo caiu, quando ela olhou mais atentamente e teve certeza de quem era. Parecia coincidência demais.

- Acho que é a nossa última parada – disse Hugo, passando as sacolas de um braço para o outro. – Tem mais alguma coisa aí, Lily? – Ele estava prestes a adentrar a loja, quando percebeu que a prima não mais estava atrás dele. – Lily?

Ao se virar e presenciar a cena vista a seguir, Hugo sentiu uma raiva descomunal percorrer seu corpo.

Aquele tal Vincent Hogan, o garoto que fazia parte da antiga turma de James em Hogwarts, estava parado em frente à vitrine de uma loja não muito distante da Floreios, e Lily o observava de longe, parecendo seriamente em dúvida se deveria ou não ir até o rapaz e cumprimentá-lo.

Hugo se recordava dos anos de ódio silencioso pelos quais passou enquanto Vincent ainda estava em Hogwarts. Agora que achou que se livraria daquele sentimento, o rapaz aparecia na sua frente, e, pior ainda, na frente de Lily, que sempre tivera uma queda por ele.

- Parece brincadeira – disse Hugo, a si mesmo.

- Parece um sonho – retorquiu Lily, abrindo um sorriso. – Hugo, você pode segurar essas para mim? – Ela largou as três sacolas que carregava no chão, deixando-as para o primo pegar, e foi andando até onde estava Vincent.

A vontade que Hugo sentia agora era a de deixar as nove sacolas lá, na calçada, e voltar para casa, sozinho, enquanto Lily flertava com o rapaz que tinha idade para ser pai dela. Porém, não tinha coragem. E, sendo o Hugo de sempre, deu um jeito que pegar as sacolas que estavam no chão, e foi se encaminhando até a prima.

- Vince? – chamou a menina, tocando de leve no ombro dele. Vincent, que estivera distraído com a vitrine à frente, se virou para ela. Ao reconhecer quem o chamava, sorriu.

- Lily Potter? – indagou ele, olhando a menina de cima a baixo. – É você?

- Sou eu! – respondeu ela, afetada. Hugo revirou os olhos. Lily estava adorando o fato de Vincent parecer tão impressionado ao vê-la.

- Quanto tempo! – exclamou Vincent.

- Dois meses não é muito tempo – retrucou Hugo, aproximando-se mais dos dois. Vincent olhou-o de relance, mas foi como se seu olhar nunca tivesse se desviado de Lily.

- Ah, esse é o Hugo. Você se lembra dele, não é? Ele é irmão da Rose... – falou Lily.

- Ah, claro. Oi – disse Vincent, sem realmente olhá-lo. – Mas e então, Lily? Tudo bem com você?

- Tudo, tudo – respondeu ela. – Hoje James recebeu os N.I.E.M.'s dele.

- E conseguiu o que tanto queria?

- Sim, sim. Vamos fazer uma festa surpresa para ele.

Assim que escutou Lily mencionar a festa, Hugo percebeu a intenção: ela convidaria Vincent. E, pelo silêncio que se seguiu, era exatamente isso que ele queria que acontecesse.

- Fica o convite, se você não tiver nenhum compromisso – disse ela, torcendo as mãos pelas costas.

- Não tenho nenhum compromisso, na verdade – respondeu Vincent, prontamente. – Seria muito bom ir.

- Ótimo – assentiu Lily, soando mais satisfeita do que gostaria. – Mas não mencione nada para o James, caso vocês se falem nesse meio-tempo.

- Claro.

Hugo olhava de um para o outro, por cima das sacolas, mexendo apenas os olhos. Observou em silêncio, enquanto Lily informava o dia, o local e a hora, lembrando-se de que fora ela mesma quem sugerira que a festa fosse "só para familiares".

- Está combinado – confirmou Vincent. – Nos vemos lá.

- Certo. Acho que já vamos indo – falou Lily, sorridente. – Até mais!

- Até. – Vince deu-lhe um breve aceno.

Hugo deu as costas antes que fosse obrigado a se despedir também. Olhar para aquele idiota e ver o sorriso abobalhado que Lily dirigia a ele era torturante demais. Não agüentava ficar ali nem mais um segundo.

- Muita coincidência, não é? – Lily nem percebeu o quanto o primo estava descontente com a situação. Andava ao lado dele, quase que aos pulos. Hugo percebeu que ela estava toda inchada e altiva, ao contrário da Lily de sempre, que costumava andar tranqüila e relaxada. Era como se apenas Vincent merecesse sua postura e cuidado.

- Acho que já podemos ir voltando, não? – perguntou ele, sentindo as costas doer pelo peso das sacolas.

- Já? – falou Lily.

- Não sei como vamos voltar pela lareira com tudo isso. Talvez precisemos de mais de uma viagem, e minha mãe prefere que eu volte antes que escureça.

Antes que Lily pudesse contrariá-lo novamente, Hugo se encaminhou para a lareira por onde chegaram ao Beco Diagonal. A menina parou, no meio do caminho, e colocou uma mão sobre a testa.

- Esquecemos o presente – lembrou ela. – Quer ir voltando com essas sacolas? Eu compro o livro num instante, e volto sozinha.

Hugo apenas meneou a cabeça e entrou na lareira, rapidamente esvaecendo em meio às chamas esverdeadas.

Lily crispou os lábios, num sinal de compreensão. Geralmente, Hugo faria de questão de acompanhá-la ou perguntaria mil vezes se ela tinha certeza que ficaria bem, sozinha. Agora, porém, ele demonstrava abertamente que estava chateado. E ela bem sabia o porquê.

Mas aquilo não era o que importava agora. Ela tinha encontrado Vincent Hogan, mais lindo do que nunca, e o veria novamente em dois dias. Talvez, fosse ter sua grande chance. Hugo aceitaria com o tempo que qualquer expectativa que possivelmente ele houvesse criado em relação à prima, era inviável.

Ao menos, era por isso que ela torcia.

* * *

- Digamos que, levando em conta os seus dotes artísticos, essa faixa está mais do que suficientemente boa.

Albus olhou de esguelha para Rose, que fitava a faixa que ele acabara de terminar, não parecendo muito satisfeita, mas conformada.

- Quando você me elogia desse jeito, eu nunca sei se devo agradecer ou te ofender de volta – retrucou ele. Ela riu do comentário.

- Você sabe que eu estou só brincando, não é? A minha faixa não está, assim, muito profissional, também.

Repentinamente, com um ruído surdo, Hugo apareceu na lareira da sala-de-estar, carregando nove pesadas sacolas consigo. Albus estranhou a ausência da irmã.

- Não me diga que ela foi esquecida no Beco Diagonal pela segunda vez – falou ele, olhando em volta como se Lily fosse surgir milagrosamente em algum canto do local.

- Não – disse Hugo secamente. – Você quer saber da história, Albus? Rose? Os dois estão prontos para escutar o que vem a seguir? Ótimo. – Ele tomou fôlego. – Nós estávamos no Beco Diagonal, tranqüilos e felizes, fazendo as compras dessa lista que, diga-se de passagem, Rose, está bem exagerada. Mas enfim, para que tentar consertar o irremediável, não é? Pois bem. Nós estávamos na parada final, na Floreios, quando, de repente, Lily avista aquele tal de Vincent Hogan, aquele amigo da James que se acha o último feijãozinho do pacote...

- Ele é – disse Rose, pensativa. Albus revirou os olhos para ela, mas Hugo ignorou-a.

- Como eu estava dizendo, aquele que se acha a última bolacha do pacote, o Vincent. Então ela vai até ele, e ele nem disfarça o quanto está admirado com a presença dela ali. Lily agiu do mesmo jeito, e eu fiquei lá, com a maior cara de otário, segurando as três míseras sacolas que estavam com ela, além das outras seis que eu fiz questão de carregar antes. Foi uma droga.

Hugo suspirou novamente, como se não tomasse um ar há cinco minutos. Albus e Rose se olharam, sem saber o que dizer.

- Hugo... – começou Rose. O garoto, porém, interrompeu-a de pronto.

- Não, deixa pra lá. Vou para o meu quarto.

Cabisbaixo, o garoto foi subindo as escadas, a passos lentos. Rose e Albus ficaram em silêncio até escutarem o barulho de uma porta se fechando. Aos sussurros, Albus falou:

- Não entendi muito bem por que ele está tão chateado.

Rose piscou e respondeu também num murmúrio:

- Por qual motivo você acha que ficaria chateado, caso visse uma garota conversando com o cara pelo qual ela é apaixonada?

- Bem... - Albus pareceu refletir por alguns instantes. – Eu ficaria chateado caso gostasse dessa garota.

Rose lançou-lhe um olhar furtivo, e o rapaz arregalou os olhos.

- Mas Hugo e... Eu nem...

Antes que ele se recuperasse do choque, Lily surgiu da lareira, mal cabendo em si de felicidade. Deixou sobre a mesa o livro que comprara para James e, tomando fôlego do mesmo jeito que Hugo fizera, ela falou:

- Vocês estão prontos para escutar o que vem a seguir? Ótimo. Nós estávamos no Beco Diagonal, tranqüilos e felizes, fazendo as compras dessa lista que, diga-se de passagem, Rose, está bem exagerada. Mas enfim, nós estávamos na parada final, na Floreios, quando, de repente, eu vi Vince Hogan ali por perto. Aquele amigo muito lindo do James, do qual nós falamos mais cedo, sabem? Pois é, ele estava lá e nós conversamos e eu acabei chamando-o para a festa.

- O que não faz uma mudança de tom – comentou Rose num sussurro para Albus, lembrando-se de Hugo contando a situação nas mesmas palavras. Lily olhou de um para o outro, sentindo sua animação murchar. Não houve conselhos por parte de sua prima nem piadas de mal-gosto por parte de seu irmão. Ela realmente esperara algo mais vivaz do que aquilo.

- É só isso que vocês têm a dizer? – perguntou.

- Você não disse que não era, de jeito nenhum, apaixonada por esse Vincent? – perguntou Albus, dando um olhar enviesado à irmã.

- Em primeiro lugar, convidá-lo para a festa não quer dizer nada – retrucou ela. – Em segundo lugar, esqueça o que eu disse, estou apaixonada mesmo. Agora, se me dão licença, vou para a minha casa. Tenho muito o que resolver.

Instantes após Lily sair pela porta, Albus se dirigiu para Rose e disse:

- Essa festa vai ser longa. Bem longa.

* * *

Teddy e James haviam estado em silêncio por vários minutos, antes de Victorie chegar.

O barulho da fechadura sendo destrancada sobressaltou James, que estivera concentrado em bolar diversos discursos diferentes para quando tivesse que contar a toda a sua família, naquela mesma noite, que era um fracassado. Victorie entrou e sorriu alegre ao vê-lo.

- Oi, James! – disse a moça, indo até ele e abraçando-o. – Tudo bem?

Antes que o rapaz respondesse, ela completou:

- Imagino que sim, não? Já fiquei sabendo da novidade. Parabéns!

James tentou responder algo novamente, mas ficou sem palavras. Ele não acreditava que Victorie já estava sabendo. Para quem mais aqueles quatro haviam espalhado a notícia?

- Ah, é. Obrigado, estou mesmo bastante feliz.

Pelas costas da esposa, que lhe dava um abraço, Teddy franziu a testa, chocado com o cinismo do rapaz.

- Será que você nos daria licença um instante? – perguntou Victorie, puxando o marido pelo braço. – É rápido.

James meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto o casal ia para o corredor do apartamento.

Ao se afastarem o suficiente, Victorie olhou para os dois lados, como se fosse possível que alguém mais estivesse por perto, e sussurrou:

- Ele não estava aqui quando você recebeu o convite, estava?

Teddy piscou diversas vezes, tentando compreender do que se tratava.

- Convite?

- É – confirmou ela. – O convite para a festa surpresa.

"Ah, não", pensou o rapaz, já imaginando do que se tratava. Ele tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas Victorie percebeu algo diferente:

- Por que você não ficou contente com isso?

- O quê?

A mulher cruzou os braços.

- Você não está feliz em ouvir isso. Por quê?

- Eu... Por que você acha isso?

- Você deu aquele sorriso falso, de quando esconde alguma coisa. O que você está escondendo, Teddy Lupin?

- Eu não estou... Eu não tenho um "sorriso da mentira"!

- Mentiu de novo! – acusou ela.

- Estou doente e cansado, ok? – disse ele, escondendo a boca com o cobertor. – Não está acontecendo nada.

Na sala, James ouvia um burburinho exaltado vindo do corredor. Se Teddy contasse a Victorie, ele jurou a si mesmo que o mataria.

- Por que James está aqui? – Victorie insistia, ainda controlando a voz.

- Ele veio me visitar, oras.

- No dia em que ele passou nos N.I.E.M.'s? Se está tudo ótimo, por que ele não está com a família dele?

- Nós também somos a família dele.

- Não a parte preferida – retrucou ela. – Teddy...

- James não conseguiu a pontuação para ser auror, mas mentiu e disse que tinha passado.

Victorie soltou uma exclamação e tapou a boca com as mãos, incrédula.

- Mas não vá lá tirar satisfações com ele. Eu não deveria ter contado. Você é sádica, me colocou sob pressão!

- Lupin, você não está entendendo – disse ela. – Rose, Albus, Lily e Hugo estão mandando convites para a família toda. Eles vão fazer uma festa surpresa, até meus avós já sabem!

Teddy suspirou, sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

- Você vai ter que dar um jeito de fazê-lo contar a verdade, e logo. Vou deixar vocês sozinhos, mas faça o que eu disse.

Victorie voltou até a sala, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

- Eu tenho um trabalho para terminar, mas foi bom ver você, James! – Ela puxou Teddy de trás de si e praticamente jogou-o de volta para a sala. – Continuem colocando as novidades em dia!

Ele sorriu e acenou para ela. Teddy se aproximou, encolhido no cobertor no qual estivera enrolado o dia todo.

- Surpresa, amigo – disse ele. James olhou-o com desentendimento.

- Daqui a dois dias você ganhará uma festa surpresa de toda a sua querida e enganada família.

* * *

**Agradecimentos e etc.:**

**Triciatg17**: Que bom que você gostou! Quanto a isso do "sr. Granger", não foi bem um erro, foi uma ironia. Meio que para dizer que a Mione continuou mandando no Ron, sabe?

**Noah Black**: Muito obrigada! Hum... olha, não posso exatamente garantir que será Rose/Al, mas James/Dominique? Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso. Muito original, o casal. Quem sabe, não?

**Uke-chaan**: Obrigada! Eu pretendo continuar, sim, os cinco já se tornaram meus melhores amigos, hahaha D


	4. The Hardest Part

**Capítulo Três**

**The Hardest Part**

* * *

"I could feel it go down  
Bittersweet I could taste in my mouth  
Silver lining the clouds  
Oh, and I,  
I wish that I could work it out"

* * *

- Chegamos.

James tomou fôlego ao parar em frente a sua própria casa. As luzes estavam apagadas e a rua, silenciosa. Ele sabia, porém, que no momento em que abrisse a porta, tudo se acenderia e gritos de "surpresa" encheriam o ambiente. Como que para confirmar suas suspeitas, olhou para a casa em frente à sua e viu as luzes também apagadas, o que só podia significar que seus tios e primos também estavam ali, esperando-o.

- Não dá mais tempo de desistir, James – falou Teddy pacientemente. Ele passara o dia inteiro junto do rapaz, com a missão de distrai-lo enquanto a festa era preparada. James mencionara voltar para casa e contar toda a verdade várias vezes durante o dia, mas sua coragem se esvaía cada vez que ele cogitava aparatar.

- Preciso de um tempinho – falou James, aflito, torcendo os dedos por dentro do bolso do casaco.

Dentro da casa onde a festa aconteceria, havia Weasleys e amigos por toda parte: alguns atrás do sofá, outros embaixo da mesa ou da escada e outros encolhidos contra a parede. Albus, que estava próximo da janela da sala, espiou discretamente por uma fresta da cortina e viu o irmão parado em frente da casa, ao lado de Teddy, parecendo hesitante. Com estranhamento, franziu a testa. Rose, escondida atrás de uma poltrona, sussurrou para o primo:

- O que foi?

Albus deu de ombros.

- Não sei. O idiota está parado na frente da casa.

- Teddy está falando com ele? – perguntou a menina. Lily cutucou-a e reclamou:

- Silêncio!

- Teddy está falando com ele, sim – respondeu Albus, ainda espiando pela janela. - É. Eles estão sérios e... James está vindo! James está vindo!

Os três se calaram novamente e esperaram nervosos. Ao ouvirem a maçaneta girar, Hugo, que estava ao lado do interruptor, acendeu as luzes, dando a deixa para que todos pudessem sair de seus esconderijos.

Por mais que a festa não fosse mais uma surpresa, James ainda sentiu lágrimas virem a seus olhos quando todos saíram de seus lugares e encheram o ambiente de gritos e vivas. Sua mãe, cada vez mais sensível pela gravidez, abraçou-o com força e enxugou o canto do olho, feliz. Após infinitos abraços, os quais ele mal sabia de onde surgiam, os últimos a chegarem a ele foram seus irmãos e seus dois primos. James viu a expectativa nos olhos de cada um e falou:

- Obrigado. Ficou ótimo. Obrigado, de verdade.

- Caso você tenha odiado as faixas, já aviso que foi ideia das meninas – falou Albus, em tom de brincadeira. Rose olhou torto para ele.

- Amei tudo. Rose, Lily, as faixas não podiam estar melhores – respondeu James. Lily deu um sorriso debochado para Albus.

- Estão todos querendo falar com você. – Harry colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do filho e puxou-o para longe dos primos e dos irmãos. O pai tinha um brilho de orgulho nos olhos que James nunca vira antes. Parecia feliz como nunca.

- Ele parece ter gostado muito – falou Hugo olhando para o primo de longe. – Acho que fizemos um bom trabalho.

Os outros três assentiram satisfeitos. Era raro conseguir reunir toda a família Weasley. Anualmente, Molly Weasley organizava um almoço familiar e a maioria dos parentes aparecia, mas sempre havia alguns faltantes. Aquela ocasião parecia ser uma das poucas em que veriam a família, com todos os primos e tios e parentes, distantes e próximos, juntos.

- Olá.

Lily sentiu um sobressalto ao ouvir a voz que viera de trás de si.

- Vince! – exclamou, soando mais animada do que gostaria. Ao abraçá-lo, viu por cima de seu ombro, Hugo afastando-se irritado, mas ignorou o próprio remorso. Não fizera nada para sentir-se daquele jeito.

- Desculpe pelo atraso – falou o rapaz.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! – Lily fez um gesto despreocupado com as mãos. – Só familiares chegaram antes. Muitos outros convidados não chegaram ainda. O importante é que você veio.

- Eu não perderia a oportunidade de ver voc... James! Eu não perderia a oportunidade de ver o James.

- Ótimo – falou Lily, sentindo o coração bater cada vez mais rápido. – Ele está bem ali. Vá falar com ele enquanto eu faço uma coisa e volto logo, certo?

A menina saiu a passos apressados, correndo os olhos ligeiramente pela sala. Viu Rose encostada em uma parede, conversando com Albus e correu até ela.

- Com licença, preciso dela por uns minutos – falou para o irmão, puxando a prima pelo braço até a cozinha. Chegando lá, encostou a porta atrás de si e olhou em volta, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém por lá.

Tomando fôlego, Lily explodiu:

- Ele disse que queria me ver!

- Ele quem?

- VINCENT!

- Calma! Como foi exatamente que isso aconteceu?

A ruiva olhou em volta novamente.

- Ele chegou e se desculpou pelo atraso. Eu disse que não havia problema. Daí, ele disse que não perderia a oportunidade de ver o James, mas ele quase disse "você" antes disso.

- Eu?

- Não, tonta. Eu! Ele ia dizendo "você", mas se atropelou e disse "James" para disfarçar, entende?

- Sim, sim. Que legal, Lils – falou Rose. Lily, porém, pôde notar que ela não estava completamente animada com a notícia.

- Você não parece achar tão legal – disse ela, cruzando os braços.

- Não, eu realmente estou feliz. Você conseguiu o que queria – respondeu ela, dando meiosorriso. – Mas eu não posso deixar de me preocupar com o meu irmão, entende?

Lily suspirou. Detestava ter que falar daquele assunto para o qual, diga-se de passagem, ela nunca achava uma solução.

- Eu entendo. E sei que você também entende o meu lado, Rosie. Ele é meu primo e eu nunca vou conseguir vê-lo de outra forma. É difícil mudar esse tipo de coisa.

- Nem sempre – disse Rose, pensativa.

Lily olhou-a intrigada.

- Como assim?

Antes que a mais velha pudesse pensar numa resposta, porém, Albus adentrou a cozinha.

- Rose, venha ver quem chegou.

A ruiva sorriu radiante. Quando se virou para sair, Lily segurou-a pelo ombro.

- Espere. – Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos ondulados de Rose. – O que você fez no cabelo?

- Ah, usei umas coisas.

- Você nunca usa "coisas". Eu até já tinha desistido de tentar. Quem conseguiu o que eu não consegui por anos?

Rose encarou-a, mordendo os lábios, aflita.

- Eu queria contar, mas não posso. Quando eu puder, você será a primeira, certo?

Lily assentiu, franzindo a testa.

- Ótimo. – Rose saiu em disparada, com a prima em seu encalço.

Scorpius estava conversando com Albus, quando as duas se aproximaram. Abruptamente, ele interrompeu o que estava falando.

- Oi – disse ele a Rose. Esta acenou timidamente.

- O que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou Albus. – Vamos, se abracem! Que jeito é esse de se cumprimentar agora? – O garoto empurrou Rose para junto do amigo, e os dois se abraçaram, estranhamente desconfortáveis com a situação. Lily olhou de um para outro, sem precisar de muito para entender o que se passava. Como todos os homens, Albus não se atentava aos detalhes, portanto não percebia nada. Mas ela percebeu.

- Ei, Albus, por que você não vai à cozinha e pega algo para o seu amigo beber? – falou a menina. – Eu vou cumprimentar algumas pessoas. Enquanto isso, Rose faz sala para o seu convidado. Não é mesmo, Rosie?

Rose fitou Lily demoradamente. Ela conhecia aquele olhar. Era um olhar de quem acabara de perceber algo e estava se gabando em silêncio por isso.

- Até. – A mais nova deu um aceno e saiu.

Scorpius olhou para os lados, checando se não havia ninguém por perto. Ao ter certeza, sussurrou:

- Não tenho recebido cartas ultimamente.

- Eu sei. Eu escrevi várias, mas não consegui enviar nenhuma. Tem tanta coisa acontecendo por aqui, você nem imagina.

- Entendo – disse ele. – Albus me contou tudo. É que sinto sua falta quando você não escreve.

Ela sorriu, sentindo-se desmanchar por dentro.

- Eu também sinto a sua, quando não escrevo.

As mãos de ambos se tocaram de leve, por alguns instantes.

- Rose, quero contar a ele.

A menina suspirou. Lembrar de Albus a fez soltar a mão de Scorpius.

- Eu também quero. Mas não sei se Albus entenderia. Ele é ciumento, você sabe...

- Bom, talvez ele não reaja tão bem no começo, mas ele vai acabar entendendo. Tenho certeza disso. Albus é meu melhor amigo e você é da família dele.

Rose hesitou por alguns instantes. A ideia de contar a Albus que ela e Scorpius estavam namorando, desde o ano passado, pelas costas dele parecia assustadora, embora fosse o certo a fazer. E agora, quando já fazia tanto tempo que estavam escondendo aquilo, imaginava que a reação seria a pior possível.

- Certo – falou, decidida. - Não passa de hoje.

- Ótimo. Assim que nós contarmos a ele, - disse Scorpius, malicioso - vamos poder fazer isso sem medo.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela discretamente. Rose olhou para os lados. Todos estavam distraídos e conversando alto. Ninguém veria se fosse rápido.

- Rose?

Sobressaltada, a menina olhou para trás de si. Albus estava parado, segurando um copo. Olhava do amigo para a prima, sem entender porque estavam tão próximos um do outro.

- É só impressão sua, Scorpius. Não tem uma espinha no seu queixo – disse ela, afastando-se dois passos do rapaz.

- Que bom – respondeu ele, de um jeito que Albus julgaria como estranhamente aliviado. – Pedi para Rose me olhar de perto. Você sabe como eu odeio espinhas. – Ele sorriu para Albus, esfregando a mão no queixo.

Albus riu, divertido.

- Cara, não se pede a uma menina que veja suas espinhas, sabe? Ainda bem que Rose é só sua amiga.

Rose e Scorpius se olharam, sem reação. Depois, riram alto.

- Ok, não foi tão engraçado assim. – Albus entregou o copo ao amigo. – Vamos sentar ali na varanda. Temos muito que conversar.

Do segundo andar da casa, Lily ouvia as conversas e risadas altas que vinham da sala. Procurara Hugo por todos os cantos do primeiro andar, até que resolvera subir. Ele devia ter se escondido em algum dos quartos depois de vê-la junto com Vincent.

Viu, no fim do corredor, um único cômodo com a luz acesa. "Ele deve estar lá", pensou. Aproximou-se do quarto, e espiou pela porta semi-aberta. Avistou duas figuras conhecidas, mas nenhuma das duas se parecia com seu primo.

- Teddy, eu vou descer e contar tudo aos meus tios. – Lily reconheceu a voz nervosa de Victoire, sua prima mais velha.

- Você não pode fazer isso! – replicou uma voz masculina que ela identificou como sendo a de Teddy. – Você vai humilhá-lo na frente de toda a nossa família!

- Eu não vou gritar aos quatro ventos! Vou apenas chamar Harry e Ginny e falar discretamente: "Tia, tio. Seu filho não conseguiu os pontos para entrar para a Escola de Aurores. Tudo isso é uma farsa e ele não pretende contar a vocês nunca".

Repentinamente, a porta se abriu com força e uma ruiva, vermelha de raiva, explodiu adentro do quarto. Tinha que ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

- O QUÊ?

Victoire arregalou os olhos, parecendo sentir-se repentinamente acuada. Teddy passou a mão pelos cabelos, em desespero. Se ele bem conhecia Lily Potter, em cinco minutos seus gritos de fúria estariam invadindo a sala.

- Lily, nós... – começou Victoire. – Nós não queríamos...

A loira se calou, não sabendo como explicar a situação à prima mais nova. Em vez de sentir-se decidida, como estivera havia poucos minutos, sentia-se culpada. Lily era a maior fã do irmão mais velho. Não conseguia sequer mensurar a decepção que ela estaria sentindo naquele momento.

- DO QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FALANDO? MEU IRMÃO ESTÁ MENTINDO?

- Fale baixo, por favor! – suplicou Teddy, rezando para que as conversas no andar de baixo se sobressaíssem à estridente voz de Lily.

- EU NÃO VOU FALAR BAIXO! QUERO SABER O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO! MEU IRMÃO NÃO MENTIRIA SOBRE ISSO!

- Lily.

Hugo entrou no quarto de James, olhando com estranhamento para a situação. Lily estava possessa; com o que, ele não sabia. Estava no quarto ao lado quando ouviu os gritos incoerentes da prima.

- Não grite novamente – pediu Teddy à menina, com cautela. – Pelo amor de Merlin.

- James está mentindo para nós – falou ela a Hugo, cerrando os punhos para controlar a própria raiva. – Ele não conseguiu os pontos para ir para a Escola de Aurores. Todo esse tempo, e ele não disse uma palavra para se corrigir. Mentiu descaradamente. Não só para nós quatro, mas para os meus pais, para os seus pais, nossos avós e toda a nossa família.

- Não, Lily. Ele se importou – falou Teddy, aproximando-se da menina. – James quis tomar coragem para contar. Ele apenas tinha muito medo de decepcionar a todos vocês.

- Não acredito – disse Hugo, incrédulo. – Eu não consigo...

- Eu quis que ele contasse. Eu tentei convencê-lo esse tempo todo – falou Victoire. – Sinto muito que vocês tenham descoberto desta forma.

- Vocês três eram os únicos que sabiam? – perguntou Lily. – Teddy, você deixou que nós planejássemos tudo isso.

O rapaz abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu não podia obrigá-lo a contar. Além disso, James me fez prometer guardar segredo.

- Como vamos contar à nossa família? – indagou Lily, olhando para o primo. – Minha mãe e meu pai... Eles vão morrer de desgosto. Minha mãe está grávida, como nós vamos...

- Nós não diremos nada agora – falou Hugo, sério. – Não podemos fazer isso, Lily, você sabe.

- Como ele pôde esconder isso de nós?

- Não é tão grave assim – falou Hugo, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dela. – Nós quatro vamos descer, vamos fingir que nada aconteceu, e amanhã conversaremos com ele e com minha irmã e Albus.

- Albus e Rose têm que saber hoje – disse ela, cruzando os braços decidida.

- Não. Vamos fazer o que eu falei – redarguiu Hugo, firme. – Venha.

Ele estendeu a mão para a prima. Em silêncio, os quatro desceram.

Pela janela da varanda, que dava para a sala dos Potter, Rose pôde ver seu irmão e três de seus primos descendo a escadas. Lily não parecia bem.

- Albus – chamou ela, interrompendo a conversa do rapaz com Scorpius. – Há algo errado.

- Crianças! – Antes que Albus pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Ginny apareceu. – Hora do jantar. Vamos?

Os três levantaram-se e entraram na casa. Várias mesas haviam sido postas pela sala. Na mesa de jantar comum, estavam as comidas e bebidas. Rose, Albus e Scorpius sentaram-se na mesma mesa em que estava James. Hugo e Lily juntaram-se a eles.

- Já tem um discurso em mente? – perguntou Albus a James. – Papai vai querer que você diga algo. – O mais velho deu um meio-sorriso. Pensara em algo do tipo: "Olá, família. Quero dizer que estou muito triste por não ter entrado para a Escola de Aurores, mas que esta festa de mentira que meus irmãos e primos tiveram tanto trabalho para fazer está ótima. Bom apetite".

Mas, ao pensar uma segunda vez, talvez devesse trabalhar aquilo um pouco melhor.

- Vou falar o que estiver sentindo na hora – respondeu. – Você sabe, sou bom com as palavras.

- Sabemos bem – retrucou Lily, sem olhá-lo. Hugo fitou a prima pelo canto do olho. James, sem entender, indagou:

- Algo errado, Lily?

Ela suspirou. Num primeiro momento, parecia disposta a dizer que não; mas, como Hugo já esperava que a prima fosse fazer, disse:

- Descobrimos tudo, James.

- Droga... – sussurrou Hugo para si mesmo.

Albus e Rose olharam-se, sem compreender.

- Sabemos que você mentiu. Você não entrou para a Escola de Aurores. Você nos enganou.

James ficou repentinamente nervoso. Qualquer possibilidade de discurso desapareceu de sua mente. Olhou para Teddy e Victoire, sentados num outro canto da sala e encontrou suas expressões apreensivas fitando-o.

- James... – Rose, incrédula, chamou-o como quem tinha algo a dizer. Na verdade, porém, tudo o que ela queria era uma explicação. Albus, boquiaberto, olhava para o irmão num misto de raiva e decepção.

- Isso é sério? – perguntou.

James sentia o corpo todo tremer.

- Acho que vou sair por um minuto – falou Scorpius, quebrando o silêncio que se abatera sobre a mesa. Lily, porém, segurou-o pelo braço.

- Fique – disse ela tranquilamente. - Afinal, você é uma das muitas pessoas que perderam tempo vindo até aqui para parabenizar meu irmão por uma mentira, e também merece ouvir uma explicação. Então fique, por favor. James é ótimo com as palavras. Sei que ele tem algo a nos dizer.

James tomou fôlego para começar a se explicar, mas Harry levantou-se, antes que ele pudesse dizer algo, e pediu a atenção de todos.

- Antes de começarmos... – ele olhou para James, como que indicando que ele teria que levantar-se.

- Ah, não. Droga – disse o rapaz.

-... meu filho James tem algumas palavras a dizer.

James procurou algum apoio nos olhares dos primos e irmãos, mas todos haviam se fixado em algum outro ponto da sala. Ninguém o correspondeu.

Levantou-se e olhou em volta. Seu tio Ron e seu pai olhavam-no com orgulho. Sua mãe e Hermione sorriam alegres, encorajando-o.

- Eu...

Sua avó, Molly, enxugou uma lágrima no canto do olho, e seu avô, Arthur, levantou o polegar para ele, sorrindo. Seus olhos brilhavam por trás dos óculos.

-... queria dizer que...

Dominique e Louis olharam-no com expectativa, assim como Fleur e Bill. Havia uma infinidade de primos e tios pacientes, esperando ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Luna e sua família também esperavam.

Após uma longa pausa, James concluiu:

-... não posso fazer isso.

A incompreensão foi geral. Todos se entreolharam como se perguntassem uns aos outros o que estaria acontecendo. James pôde ouvir alguns: "Ele está nervoso, é só" e outros: " Acho que ele se emocionou e perdeu as palavras". Sentindo pesar os olhares de Rose, Lily, Albus e Hugo atrás dele, o rapaz prosseguiu:

- Eu não consegui os pontos no N.I.E.M.'s para me tornar auror. Eu não estou indo para a Escola de Aurores, como eu sonhei desde criança. Não tive coragem de contar isso antes, por medo de decepcionar quem sempre confiou em mim. Acontece que, não faz muito tempo, meus primos e irmãos descobriram a verdade pelas bocas erradas. – James lançou um olhar furtivo a Teddy e Victoire. – Eu sei que poderia ter evitado isso e peço desculpas. Mas agora que as pessoas para quem eu mais tive medo de contar sabem, não posso continuar com isso. Mil desculpas.

Ninguém disse nada.

- James... – alguém o chamou num tom idêntico ao que Rose usara. Ele olhou para o lado e viu sua mãe, com as mãos na cintura. Seus pais e tios ainda o olhavam duvidosos, esperando que ele dissesse que tudo aquilo era uma brincadeira de mau gosto. James não quis olhar novamente para a plateia, que o fitava pesadamente. As taças, que haviam sido levantadas para o brinde, foram baixadas.

- Ainda assim, obrigado por terem vindo – falou ele.

James saiu disparado pela escada, para o segundo andar. Ainda pôde ouvir algumas vozes o chamando, mas ignorou-as. Ninguém veio atrás dele.

- Merlin – falou Ginny, sentando-se.

- Calma. Você não pode ficar nervosa – disse Hermione, colocando a mão sobre a barriga dela.

- OK, família Weasley e amigos. A festa acabou – gritou Ron, vendo que Harry estava paralisado na cadeira. – E, tudo bem, podem levar comidinhas no bolso. Afinal, são quase dez horas e ninguém aqui jantou, certo?

Nenhum membro da família parecia indignado. Todos foram saindo, mais chocados do que furiosos e entendendo que a família precisava ficar sozinha.

- Ron... – Molly e Arthur Weasley vieram em direção do filho, mas ele interrompeu-os.

- Pai, mãe, desculpem, mas agora vai ser impossível conversarmos. Prometo que amanhã nos falamos.

- Só diga ao James – falou Molly – que nós o amamos.

Ron sorriu.

- Eu direi.

Rose, Albus, Lily e Hugo permaneceram sentados, sem saber como tomar parte na situação. Scorpius levantou-se e disse:

- Melhor eu ir – disse ele. – Até depois.

- Scorpius – chamou Rose. – Você pode, por favor, me esperar na minha casa? Eu não demoro.

O garoto olhou-a, duvidoso.

- Não pode passar de hoje. Estaremos lá em um minuto.

- O que não pode passar de hoje? – perguntou Albus, olhando do amigo para a prima.

- Temos que conversar sobre um assunto mais tarde.

Scorpius assentiu, com um gesto de cabeça.

- Estarei lá.

Albus tencionou perguntar novamente, mas Hermione chegou a passos duros e interrompeu-os.

- Vocês estavam sabendo disso? – perguntou, olhando de um para outro.

- Descobrimos há pouco, mãe – respondeu Rose. – Foi agora mesmo, por acidente. Não tivemos tempo de contar. Mas se tivéssemos, não contaríamos do mesmo jeito.

Hermione olhou furiosamente para a filha.

- Rose!

- Nós não traímos um dos nossos, mãe. Não importam as circunstâncias. Foram vocês e nossos tios que nos ensinaram isso – disse Hugo, em defesa da irmã. – Você, papai e tio Harry deviam saber disso melhor do que todos.

A expressão dura na face da Hermione mudou lentamente. Ela meneou a cabeça e suspirou, em sinal de compreensão.

- Tudo bem. Vocês não tiveram tempo.

Hermione voltou para a sala-de-estar, onde Ron tentava inutilmente acalmar Harry e Ginny.

- Será que devíamos dar uma olhada em James? – perguntou Albus. – Ver se ele está bem e tudo?

- Não – respondeu Lily, secamente. – Vamos dar a ele um tempo para pensar no que ele fez.

- Lily, não seja tão como eu – falou Rose. – Já passou, ok? Vamos superar isso.

- Vamos. Mas não hoje. Além do mais, não acho que ele esteja a fim de receber ninguém – disse ela. – Vou para o meu quarto. Boa noite.

- Vamos indo, também – falou Rose a Hugo. – Albus, Scorpius deve estar nos esperando.

- Rosie, estou meio cansado. Será que isso não pode ficar para...

- Não – falou ela. – Vamos indo?

- Hum... vamos – respondeu ele, desconfiado.

Rose e Hugo despediram-se dos tios, que já pareciam mais calmos. Albus falou que já voltava.

Enquanto atravessavam a rua, Rose viu Scorpius calmamente sentado em um dos bancos de sua varanda.

- Bem, vou dormir. Até mais – falou Hugo, acenando para Scorpius e entrando em casa.

Os outros três se viram sozinhos. Rose sentou ao lado de Scorpius e Albus tomou o outro lado. Disse:

- Ei, talvez fosse melhor você dormir lá em casa hoje. Está meio tarde para você voltar, só precisamos avisar...

- Albus – interrompeu Rose -, temos uma coisa para contar.

- Uma coisa boa – acrescentou Scorpius, embora soubesse que aquilo não ajudaria muito.

Albus olhou de um para o outro, desconfiado.

- Estou esperando.

Rose e Scorpius entrelaçaram as mãos sobre o colo dele. Albus baixou os olhos para a cena, como se já entendesse o que viria a seguir.

- Estamos namorando – disse Rose.

Se por um lado sentia que havia tirado um grande peso de suas costas, parecia que o havia jogado com tudo sobre o primo. Sentiu a mão de Scorpius apertar ainda mais a sua.

- Quanto tempo faz isso? – perguntou Albus, impassível.

Ambos hesitaram.

- Algum tempo – falou Rose.

- Quase um ano – disse Scorpius, sem pestanejar. – Foi no começo do sexto ano.

Albus continuava fitando as mãos dos dois. Começou a estralar os próprios dedos com força, como se quisesse quebrá-los.

- Todo esse tempo – falou, quase num sussurro – e agora é que vocês decidem me contar? Depois de "quase um ano"?

- Sentimos muito – disse Rose, suplicante. – Tínhamos medo de que você nunca aceitasse.

- E o que te fez pensar que eu aceitaria agora, então? Hein? Você agiu muito pior que o James! Os dois agiram!

Albus se levantou furioso. Enquanto descia os degraus da varanda, virou-se novamente e disse:

- Acho melhor você voltar para sua casa, Scorpius. E pode começar a procurar outro melhor amigo também.

O rapaz não olhou para trás novamente enquanto seguia seu caminho. Scorpius e Rose permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que ele perguntou:

- Foi melhor do que você esperava?

- Sinceramente? Não – respondeu Rose, com um suspiro. – Mas nós vamos superar isso. Acho que, daqui para frente, teremos que superar muita coisa. Todos nós.

- É. E tudo vai dar certo, no fim das contas – disse Scorpius. – Posso usar sua lareira?

Ambos entraram em casa. Scorpius pegou um punhado de pó-de-flu, de um vaso em cima da lareira e deu um beijo rápido em Rose.

- Boa noite – falou.

- Boa noite – disse ela. – Ei?

Ele se virou novamente.

- Amo você.

Ele sorriu enquanto adentrava as chamas esverdeadas.

- Eu também.

Scorpius desapareceu.

* * *

**N/A:** Estou aqui, morrendo de felicidade por estar publicando mais um capítulo, depois de tanto tempo. Perceberam alguma mudança na grafia das palavras? Pois é, a Penny (beta querida) está adaptando a fic para as novas regras do português. Acho que nunca vou me acostumar a elas -.-'

* * *

**Reviews:**

**a-geminiana: **e então, o que você achou do jeito como ele resolveu contar a verdade? Um tanto drástico, o James, não? Ainda assim, todos nós o amamos, hahaha :D. Muito obrigada pelo incentivo, Gabi!

**Ju K. Lender: **Ju, eu provavelmente vou te deixar muito irada agora, mas a fic não é A/S. Eu tinha colocado os dois como personagens principais porque na época em que eu publiquei FLO, eles eram os únicos personagens da nova geração que estavam na lista do . Devia ter esclarecido isso antes, logo no prólogo, mas acabou que nem lembrei. Quanto ao Albus ficar para escanteio no início, não se preocupe, eu sempre tive planos para ele; acontece que os conflitos de algumas personagens vêm mais tarde. Espero que você resolva continuar acompanhando a fic, ok? Obrigada pela review!

**Ameline Pevensie: **Muito obrigada, Ameline! Espero que ela continue merecedora do seu amor, hahaha :D.

**SallySimpson:** Oi, Sally! Pois é, passei muito tempo sem escrever, mas a fic não está abandonada. E comentários como o seu me fazem querer continuar. É um bom sinal que você esteja gostando da minha caracterização, já que estou me esforçando para não tranformar nenhum deles em Mary Sues e Gary Stues (pavor dos leitores, não é?). Obrigada pelos elogios e eu espero contar sempre com as suas reviews!

**mirela batista silva: **uau! Fiquei muito honrada em saber que foi a primeira fic da NG que te agradou. Espero que você se anime a ler outras. Obrigada pela review!

Espero não ter esquecido de responder nenhuma review. De qualquer forma, fica um "OBRIGADA" generalizado a quem está acompanhando!

Até o capítulo 4 ;]


	5. Lonelily

**Capítulo Quatro**

**Lonelily**

"_In a way__, I lost all I believed in  
And I never found myself so low  
And you let me down"_

No dia seguinte à revelação de James em plena festa de comemoração, Harry e Ginny passaram algumas boas horas conversando com o filho, os três trancados no escritório. Lily e Albus tentaram escutar o que se passava lá dentro com o uso de orelhas extensíveis, mas não obtiveram sucesso. Harry, que já previra a ação dos dois, jogara um feitiço anti-som na porta. Não vendo como driblá-lo, Lily sugeriu ao irmão:

- Nesse caso, acho que devíamos ir até a casa da Rose e do Hugo. Sabe como é, matar um tempo por lá.

Albus fechou a cara à menção do nome da prima. Só havia se passado uma noite desde o acontecido entre ele, ela e Scorpius, e ainda não estava nem um pouco preparado para perdoá-la.

- Prefiro ficar aqui. Acho que vou terminar alguns deveres de férias que deixei para a última hora.

- Ah, sim – respondeu Lily. – Esqueci que você está com frescura por ela estar namorando seu amigo.

- Eu não classificaria como frescura o fato de eu estar chateado pelos dois terem escondido a namoro deles por um ano – retrucou o rapaz, secamente. – Aliás, você devia estar chateada também. Você conta tudo a Rose e ela te esconde uma coisa dessas. Bela prova de confiança.

- Acontece que ela também me conta tudo sempre, e se não contou dessa vez, foi por algum motivo. – Lily olhou para as próprias unhas, despreocupada. – Não pude conversar com Rose ainda, mas quando eu puder, vou escutar o que ela tem a dizer, em vez de simplesmente dar as costas e dizer que vá se danar cada vez que ela tenta falar comigo.

- Eu não disse exatamente "se danar" – disse Albus. – Eu só pedi que ela não tentasse conversar comigo durante o meu café-da-manhã e sugeri uma outra ocupação.

Repentinamente, Harry abriu a porta do escritório e disse:

- Será que vocês podem conversar em outro lugar? – reclamou ele. – Não é porque vocês não podem escutar o que dizemos que nós não podemos ouvi-los.

A porta se fechou novamente, antes que Lily conseguisse espiar para dentro do cômodo.

- Bem, continuando a conversa – disse ela, enquanto desciam as escadas até a sala-de-estar. – Realmente, não sei se você disse "danar". Pode ter sido "ferrar" ou alguma outra palavra que eu prefiro nem considerar.

Lily riu, maldosa, mas Albus não viu graça nenhuma no comentário.

- Já que estamos falando sobre segundas chances – falou ele – você pode voltar a falar com James. Hoje de manhã, depois de você ignorá-lo por diversas vezes, ele me pediu desculpas por ontem. Acho que fez o mesmo com o Hugo e com a irmã dele.

- Nossa! – exclamou Lily. – Até falar o nome dela é proibido agora? Rose vai virar "a cuja dita", "a irmã do Hugo", "a nossa prima"?

- Você está fugindo do assunto, de novo! – disse Albus, triunfante. – Acho engraçadíssimo como você não vê problema nenhum no que Rose fez, mas está fazendo o maior drama por causa de James.

- Acontece que Rose teve suas razões, James não teve.

- Ah, é? E quais foram as razões dela? – Albus cruzou os braços, exaltado. – Porque eu entendi perfeitamente bem que James fez aquilo porque pensava que iria magoar a família inteira, mas e Rose, que motivos ela teve para esconder algo de mim por um ano? Sabe o que eu acho? Vocês duas são desde sempre esse grupinho fechado e cheio de segredinhos! Tudo o que alguma de vocês faz de errado é justificável, mas se James, Hugo ou eu fizermos a exata mesma coisa, vocês nos condenam para o resto da vida!

- Eu não defendi Rose e nem me coloquei contra você! – falou Lily, elevando a voz. – Mas espero que você tenha percebido que acabou de falar a razão pela qual Rose fez o que fez: ela não queria magoar você! E sabe o motivo disso? Você é teimoso, inflexível e ciumento e, acima de tudo, está gritando comigo por eu tentar gentilmente te convencer a fazer as pazes com a sua prima!

- Eu também estava tentando te convencer a fazer as pazes com James! – gritou Albus. – Por que você não se põe no meu lugar?

- NÃO ME DIGA O QUE FAZER!

- NÃO GRITE COMIGO!

- VOCÊ ME PROVOCOU!

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Vou dar uma saída – disse Albus, controlando a própria voz. – Não agüento mais essa família de malucos neuróticos.

- Ah, vai sair? – perguntou a menina, com sarcasmo, enquanto Albus ia a passos duros até a porta. – E vai para onde, para a casa do seu melhor amigo? Oh, não, espere – Lily forjou uma expressão pensativa. – VOCÊ NÃO TEM MAIS UM MELHOR AMIGO!

- VÁ SE FERRAR!

Quando Albus abriu a porta, deu de cara com Rose, da mesma forma que acontecera pela manhã.

- E você também! – disse ele à prima, saindo a passos duros e deixando-a parada à porta.

Rose, com os olhos cansados e inchados, olhou para Lily e disse:

- Será que ele não se cansa de me mandar fazer isso?

Lily suspirou e foi até a prima. Rose a abraçou e afundou o rosto em seu ombro.

- Albus é um idiota. Quando ele se der conta disso, vai querer fazer as pazes com você e com Scorpius.

A mais velha ergueu a cabeça novamente e assentiu, embora não tivesse muita certeza de que aquilo aconteceria tão cedo.

- Eu o entendo. Eu não devia ter feito o que fiz.

- Hum... Sobre esse assunto – disse Lily, sentando-se no braço de uma poltrona -, fiquei um pouco chateada por você não ter me dito, também.

- Entendo. Não tiro sua razão – falou Rose rapidamente. – Acontece que, contando para vocês, eu teria que, não só contar para o Albus, que odiaria a notícia, mas também contar para os meus pais. Conseqüentemente, os seus pais iriam saber. Lembra como eles demoraram a aceitar a amizade do Albus com Scopius, quando eles começaram a andar juntos, no primeiro ano?

- Eles demoraram, mas depois que viram que Scorpius era uma cara legal, apesar de ser filho de quem é, até começaram a gostar dele, não foi? Quer dizer, ele vive por aqui durante as férias.

- Sim. Seus pais gostam dele. Já o meu pai nunca foi com a cara do Scorpius. Ele nunca aceitou muito bem nossa amizade, tanto que nunca deixou que eu o convidasse para ir lá em casa, como os seus pais deixam Albus fazer. – Rose deu uma longa pausa, parecendo distraída. – Lily, eu nunca vou contar aos meus pais. Meu pai ficaria louco com uma notícia dessas.

- Pior seria ele ouvir pela boca de outros, como aconteceu comigo ontem. E olha que tanto eu como seu pai adoramos uma confusão – riu-se ela. Rose esboçou um sorriso desanimado. – Seu irmão já sabe?

- Já. Mas vai guardar segredo. Hugo foi mais compreensivo.

Lily assentiu. Não tinha muita certeza do que fazer para ajudar Rose naquele momento.

- É, talvez seja o melhor a fazer por enquanto. Vamos deixar tudo como está.

* * *

- James, antes de tudo eu quero que você saiba que nós não estamos decepcionados com você.

James Potter estava sentado em frente aos pais, que o encaravam com seriedade. Ainda estava de pijamas e não havia tomado o café-da-manhã, pela falta de apetite. Demorara muito para dormir na noite passada, embora houvesse fingido estar adormecido, quando seus pais adentraram seu quarto. Na manhã seguinte, acordara cedo e sentindo-se igualmente cansado e arrependido do que fizera. Sua primeira ação fora tentar falar com Albus e Lily, mas só o irmão lhe deu atenção. Lily não quis sequer ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. Depois, procurou por Hugo e Rose. Ambos foram compreensivos com ele, especialmente Rose, o que era particularmente estranho. James percebeu um tom choroso em sua voz e seus olhos estavam inchados. Ele se perguntou se ela chorara por causa dele, mas acabou por fingir que não havia reparado. Preferia perguntar a ele quando estivessem sozinhos.

Quando voltou para casa, seus pais já estavam acordados e pediram imediatamente que ele subisse e tivesse uma conversa séria com eles. James esperou o pior, mas o jeito como seu pai iniciou aquele diálogo lhe deu uma certa calma para ir em frente.

- Nós só estamos chateados por você achar que nos decepcionaria se dissesse a verdade – continuou Harry. – Nós não somos esse tipo de pais, somos, James?

- Não, pai – respondeu James com urgência. – A culpa não é de vocês. Eu... eu agi errado. Você sabe como eu sou.

O rapaz deu uma pausa, procurando as próximas palavras, e Harry e Ginny esperaram.

- Às vezes, não quero encarar meus problemas de jeito nenhum – concluiu ele.

- Entendemos que essa situação é difícil para você mais do que qualquer outra. Era seu sonho – falou Ginny com serenidade. – Estamos aqui para você, filho.

James sorriu.

- Obrigado. Sei disso.

- Eu vi a carta em cima da sua mesa – disse Harry. – Existem tantas outras coisas que você pode fazer. Coisas que você nem conhece, sabia? E talvez, se você as conhecer, descubra que gosta delas e nunca soube.

- Mas como eu vou descobrir isso agora? – perguntou ele. – Quer dizer, eu não tenho mais tanto tempo.

- Você tem o tempo que precisar. E tem o nosso apoio também. Eu percebi que os outros quatro ficaram um pouco chateados, ontem – riu-se Harry. – Mas vai passar. Eles sempre foram seus fãs, querem o que for melhor para você.

- Acho que já está tudo bem quanto a eles. Pelo menos quanto a três deles – disse James, lembrando-se do jeito como Lily o olhara quando ele tentou pedir desculpas.

- Agora, temos que pensar no que fazer. E queremos ouvir isso de você. O que você tem em mente, Jamie? – perguntou Ginny.

James suspirou. Aquela pergunta era muito mais difícil de ser respondida do que eles imaginavam.

* * *

- Você disse que ia sair, atravessou a rua e veio parar aqui? Típico.

Albus estava escondido no quarto de Hugo desde que brigara com a irmã e forjara uma dramática saída, com direito a ofensas e tudo o mais. Sabendo que Rose não estava em casa e que não tinha muitas opções de esconderijos, foi para a casa dos Granger-Weasley e se enfurnou no quarto do primo. Demoraria algum tempo por lá, depois voltaria e diria a Lily que estava na casa de algum outro amigo. Assim, ela não teria motivos para zombar dele e dizer que ele só tinha Scorpius.

Agora estavam ambos sentados no chão (a pedido de Albus, que não queria correr o risco de ser visto pela janela) e devorando um pacote de bolachas de chocolate.

- Não entendi o "típico" – redargüiu Albus, olhando feio para Hugo.

- É que todos nós fazemos isso quando brigamos com nossos irmãos. Uma vez, quando Rose e eu éramos crianças, quebrei a casa de bonecas dela e ela ameaçou me pôr numa caixa e me mandar para o Canadá. Para fazê-la se sentir culpada, eu fiz as malas, deixei um bilhete de fuga colado na geladeira e fui para a casa de vocês. Você não se lembra disso?

Albus riu, divertido. Hugo devia ter uns cinco anos. Ele e Rose tinham oito. Hugo chegou pedindo abrigo a Harry e Ginny e contando aos tios que não voltaria para casa, porque Rose queria mandá-lo para um país chamado "Canidrá". Toda a família se envolveu, tentando explicar ao garoto que Rose não faria aquilo e que ela só estava chateada porque ele quebrara sua casa de bonecas, o brinquedo que ela mais gostava na vida. Hugo ficou mais irritado ainda ao perceber que os adultos achavam graça quando ele dizia "Canidrá". No fim das contas, Rose pediu desculpas ao irmão e acrescentou que não o enviaria para o Canadá, porque a caixa não caberia na caixa do correio e nenhuma coruja agüentaria seu peso.

- Toda a família sabe sobre o "Canidrá" – falou Albus, às gargalhadas. – Nossas mães acharam a coisa mais fofa existente e contaram para todas as pessoas que elas conhecem.

- Ótimo – disse Hugo, sarcástico. – Isso não me faz parecer nem um pouco babaca

- Você tinha cinco anos. Todo mundo tem histórias constrangedoras sobre a própria infância – consolou Albus, embora se lembrar de Hugo chegando em sua casa com uma mala maior que ele próprio o fizesse ter vontade de rir ainda mais.

- Falando em situações constrangedoras – disse o mais novo, se esquivando do assunto -, seus pais já conversaram com James?

- Quando eu saí, estavam conversando. Mas aparentemente, é ultra-secreto, porque os três se trancaram no escritório.

- Hum... E quanto a Rose? Você já conversou com ela, depois de ontem?

A expressão de Albus ficou repentinamente séria.

- Não.

Hugo esperou que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas Albus colocou uma bolacha inteira na boca e mastigou lentamente, para não ser obrigado a falar.

- Rose chorou muito ontem à noite. Meus pais estranharam o estado em que ela acordou hoje de manhã, mas eu disse a eles que era por causa de James.

Albus continuou em silêncio, mas Hugo insistiu:

- Só que quero que você entenda que importa muito para ela. Rose jamais te deixaria de lado por um namorado, se é esse o seu medo.

- Não, eu sei disso. E não vou ficar bravo para o resto da vida – respondeu ele, de boca cheia. – Só quero dar um tempo a ela e a Scorpius para pensarem no que fizeram.

- Uau! – exclamou Hugo, boquiaberto. – Fazia tempo que você não revelava seu lado ruim. Eu esqueço sempre do "Albus bipolar".

- Não existe "Albus bipolar". E não existe lado ruim – retrucou Albus. – Eu não tenho direito de ficar chateado, por um acaso?

- Tem, claro que tem – retalhou Hugo. – Também fiquei um pouco, eu admito, mas tenho que ficar do lado da minha irmã. Rose sempre me protegeu.

- Ela sempre protegeu a todos nós – falou Albus, mais para si mesmo do que para o primo.

- Sim. E é por isso que eu acho que ela merece que você a escute.

O rapaz suspirou pensativo. Sentia um certo remorso por estar sendo tão duro com a prima, mas ceder não era uma de suas qualidades.

- Vou pensar – respondeu ele. – Preciso de um tempo.

* * *

As duas últimas semanas de férias se passaram de uma maneira atípica, se comparadas a todas as outras duas últimas semanas de férias que os Weasley passaram juntos em anos anteriores.

Albus e Hugo passavam praticamente o tempo inteiro juntos, já que Albus estava brigado com Rose e Lily. As duas meninas também se alternavam entre ficar conversando no quarto de Rose e ficar conversando no quarto de Lily e sempre a portas fechadas, para manter os meninos afastados. Hugo sentia falta de passar algum tempo com elas também, mas não o fazia em solidariedade ao primo.

Já James, tentando se manter alheio ao que ele chamaria de "aquele drama familiar infantil", passava a maior parte do tempo trancado no próprio quarto, pensando no que fazer da vida. Às vezes ficava deitado na cama, olhando para o teto. Às vezes, corria os olhos diversas vezes por sua "lista de possíveis profissões", procurando um nome que lhe interessasse. Às vezes chegava a abrir os classificados, n'O Profeta Diário, pensando em achar algo temporário, para se sentir minimamente útil.

Teddy lhe mandara três cartas ao longo daquelas semanas, explicando como Lily soubera da verdade bem no meio da festa. Ele, porém, não respondera, embora não se sentisse exatamente bravo com Teddy. Apenas não estava com idéias ou com disposição para dizer que entendia e que, uma hora ou outra, aquilo acabaria acontecendo, mesmo.

Rose fora a primeira pessoa a bater em seu quarto e perguntar como ele estava. James sentiu-se surpreendentemente melhor após falar com ela e também acabou sabendo que a prima estava namorando Scorpius e que estava brigada com Albus. Ele admitia que pensar em Rose ou Lily namorando lhe dava, no mínimo, um embrulho no estômago, mas não a condenou. Sentia que ele e a prima estavam numa situação parecida, em termos de segredos revelados que tiveram conseqüências desastrosas, e aquilo fazia com que ele se sentisse menos único no mundo.

Após duas semanas lendo e relendo a vasta lista de profissões que ele poderia seguir e conversando com seus pais sobre cada uma, James chegou à conclusão de que não se encaixava em nada, embora não fossem poucas suas opções. Tentava não demonstrar cansaço e má vontade com a família, porque todos se mostravam disponíveis para seu dilema. Ron dissera que o sobrinho poderia tentar trabalhar por um tempo na Gemialidades Weasley, Hermione dissera que ele poderia ir ao Ministério com ela, conhecer o seu setor, quando quisesse e Ginny falou sobre levá-lo à redação do Profeta Diário. James estava mais e mais inclinado a fazer alguma dessas coisas, à medida que o tempo passava e ele não chegava a uma conclusão sobre o que realmente queria.

- Olá.

Albus entrou no quarto do irmão e olhou em volta, espantado.

- Cara, que bagunça. Nem o meu quarto chega a tanto.

James sabia que andava mais desleixado do que nunca com suas coisas, porém, sinceramente, não se importava nem um pouco. Não estava animado nenhuma para arrumar tudo aquilo.

- Estamos preocupados com você – falou Albus, sentando-se na beirada da cama de James, que estava sentado em sua mesa de estudos, de costas para o irmão. – Você não sai mais daqui, e quando sai, não fala direito com a gente. Nem comigo e com Hugo e nem com as duas insuportáveis. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Falando por nós quatro, você tem que sair desse estado catatônico, uma hora ou outra.

- Bem – James continuou de costas -, é um pouco complicado conversar com vocês, se vocês não conversam mais uns com os outros. Quando as meninas estão na casa dos nossos tios, você e Hugo estão aqui. Quando elas estão aqui, vocês estão lá. Não estou animado e nem tenho tempo para entrar nessa briguinha.

- Ah, já vi onde você quer chegar – disse Albus. – Você vai tentar me convencer a falar com a Rose, de novo. Mas eu não pretendo fazer isso tão cedo.

- Albus, eu te conheço. Você não está mais bravo – redargüiu James, ainda com os olhos pregados em seus resultados dos N.I.E.M.'s. – Você só quer puni-la. Do mesmo jeito de Lily faz comigo.

James agora olhava atentamente sua nota em História de Magia. Se ele tivesse se saído um pouco melhor naquilo, talvez tivesse conseguido a nota para a Escola de Aurores. Malditas datas que ele nunca conseguira decorar.

- Mas será possível? Você e Hugo ficam me comparando à Lily o tempo inteiro. Eu sempre te defendo das acusações que ela faz, você devia, no mínimo, ficar do meu lado.

Talvez ele devesse ter se concentrado mais em História da Magia do que em Poções, mas sempre dava mais importância ao que lhe apresentava mais dificuldades, embora outras matérias precisassem de um tempo considerável de estudo. Por exemplo, sua nota em Herbologia poderia ter sido maior, se tivesse passado mais tempo decorando as propriedades inúteis das plantas.

- Desculpe, agradeço que você me defenda, mas não tomo lados – respondeu. – Além do que, Rose e eu damos dimensões diferentes às coisas. Para ela, você é um primo e um amigo que nunca mais vai lhe dirigir a palavra, nem hoje nem daqui a cem anos. Para mim, Lily é só minha irmã mais nova, que gosta de implicar comigo, mas que, uma hora ou outra, vai largar de besteira.

- Ou seja? – perguntou Albus.

- Ou seja, se eu tivesse treinado mais aquele maldito feitiço de conjuração, estaria na melhor escola de aurores da Grã-Bretanha, em vez de estar discutindo com o meu irmão mais novo.

James jogou seu boletim na mesa, nervoso, e se levantou.

- Se você me dá licença, vou tentar me afogar no chuveiro.

O rapaz saiu a passos duros do quarto e logo depois, Albus ouviu a porta do banheiro bater com força.

- É. Está pior do que eu pensava – falou Albus para si mesmo, enquanto saia do cômodo.

* * *

- Oh. Meu. Merlin!

Como um furacão, Lily invadiu o quarto de Rose, assustando-a. Carregava uma carta em mãos e, no momento em que pulou na cama da prima, jogou o papel nela e disse, ofegante:

- Leia isso.

Rose apanhou o papel que caíra sobre si.

_Querida Lily,_

_Passei as duas últimas semanas me perguntando se deveria escrever para você. Afinal, os acontecimentos da festa devem ter te abalado um pouco. Fiquei com essa dúvida na cabeça, até que me dei conta de que faltava pouco para você voltar a Hogwarts. Ou seja, eu tinha que pensar rápido, e a verdade é que eu queria muito te ver novamente._

_Sei que é um tanto em cima da hora, mas você gostaria de me encontrar hoje? Pensei em irmos àquela sorveteria que fica ao lado da Floreios & Borrões. _

_Espero sua resposta,_

_Vincent_

Ao terminar de ler a carta, Rose fitou a prima demoradamente, sem reação.

- Ele não tem uma letra linda? – Lily, deitada ao lado da prima, colocou a mão sobre o lado esquerdo do peito, ensaiando uma expressão exageradamente encantada. – E escreveu: "Querida Lily". Eu sou querida por Vincent Hogan!

Lily riu, empolgada.

- Você vai? – perguntou Rose.

- É claro que sim.

- Eu vou junto – decidiu a mais velha, devolvendo a carta para a prima.

Lily desfez o jeito abobalhado em um segundo.

- Ficou maluca? – perguntou ela, sentando-se na cama. – Sem ofensa, eu não quero você lá, ao nosso lado.

- Tudo bem, eu fico algumas mesas afastada. Ele não vai me ver por lá. Nem você vai.

- Rose! – Lily quase gritou, mas ao não perceber alteração nenhuma na expressão da prima, mudou o tom de voz: - Rosie, meu bem. Eu sei que você quer cuidar de mim, mas não se preocupe. Eu sei me cuidar! Além do que, Vince é boa gente.

- Nós não sabemos disso – contrapôs a mais velha. – Que eu me lembre, ele ganhou fama por arrumar algumas encrencas, no colégio.

- Bobagens – falou Lily, dando de ombros despreocupadamente. – O tipo de coisa em que James se envolvia também.

- Não, senhora. – Rose meneou a cabeça efusivamente. – Vincent viva se metendo em brigas, lembra? Ele era odiado por muita gente em Hogwarts. James nunca foi disso, tanto que se afastou muito do Vincent no sexto ano.

- Grande coisa! – objetou Lily. – Você não sabe se ele comprava brigas por algum motivo. Talvez a culpa não fosse dele.

Rose suspirou. Achava incrível o quanto sua prima era teimosa.

- Ele é muito mais velho que você. Mais experiente. Teve muitas namoradas em Hogwarts.

De todos os argumentos, aquele pareceu atingir Lily com maior intensidade. Indignada, a menina respondeu:

- Você está me boicotando!

- Eu só me preocupo que você esteja com esse tipo de cara.

- Mas, Rose! Você acha que eu sou burra ou algo assim?

- É claro que não. Só me preocupo com você, Lils. Cá entre nós, você nunca foi muito de pensar duas vezes antes de fazer as coisas.

Lily fez uma careta de desagrado. Não parecia ainda nem um pouco inclinada a permitir que Rose fosse com ela.

- Por favor – insistiu a mais velha. – Eu me sentiria bem melhor.

A mais nova refletiu por alguns instantes, tamborilando os dedos sobre os joelhos.

- Certo, você pode ir – falou, vencida.

Rose sorriu.

- Mas vá de chapéu. Ou com algum casaco de gorro. Sei lá, qualquer coisa que te esconda bem. Para começar, esconda esse cabelo ruivo berrante, ou ele vai perceber na hora quem é você. Não quero que Vince pense que eu sou algum bebê que precisa de vigilância o tempo todo.

- Sem problemas – assentiu Rose.

- Ah, e mais uma coisa: por enquanto, não conte aos meus irmãos. E muito menos ao seu.

Rose endureceu a expressão.

- Teremos que discutir isso.

- Por favor! Não quero um monte de garotos ciumentos espantando meu namorado em potencial.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – concordou Rose, após refletir por alguns segundos. – Quem sou eu para te condenar? Mas Lily, quero que você me prometa uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Que vai tomar muito cuidado.

A ruiva sacudiu a cabeça, com um brilho inocente nos olhos castanhos.

- Serei muito cuidadosa.

* * *

- Quem é vivo sempre aparece.

James adentrou a Gemialidades Weasley e se deparou de pronto com seu tio George sentado em uma cadeira atrás do balcão. O movimento não estava grande àquela hora, e ele lia tranquilamente o Profeta Diário. Agora, encarava o sobrinho com um sorriso animado no rosto.

- Oi, tio – falou James, vendo que muitos brinquedos novos haviam chegado, durante o tempo em que ele passara sem visitar a Gemialidades.

- Como você está? – perguntou George. James sabia ao que ele se referia, apesar do jeito casual como a pergunta fora feita. Afinal, seu tio também estivera na festa.

- Melhor, obrigado – respondeu James. – Vim dizer que resolvi aceitar o convite de trabalhar aqui por um tempo.

George deixou o jornal sobre o balcão e se levantou.

- Ótimo – disse ele, alegre. – É sempre bom ter mais pessoas da família por aqui.

- Imagino – respondeu James, ainda olhando em volta distraidamente. – Cadê o tio Ron?

- Foi resolver alguns assuntos com alguns fornecedores. Não sei se ainda volta para a loja ou se vai direto para casa.

Quando James era criança, seu tio Ron costumava levá-lo junto aos primos e irmãos para passar o dia na loja. As horas passadas lá, todos eles classificariam como as mais divertidas de suas infâncias. Ron sempre dizia: "Não façam muita bagunça", mas o quinteto sempre acabava aprontando alguma, fosse intencionalmente ou não. O melhor era que, no fim do dia, quando Ginny e Hermione perguntavam se seus filhos haviam se comportado bem, tio Ron sempre dizia: "Melhor impossível", e piscava para eles, dando a entender que eles sempre poderiam voltar novamente, não importando se colocariam o local abaixo.

Depois, um a um, todos foram entrando em Hogwarts, vieram as responsabilidades e as visitas à loja eram muito mais esporádicas. Aconteciam somente quando iam ao Beco Diagonal comprar seus materiais escolares, e, ainda assim, não eram mais tão divertidas. James ainda gostava de estar lá, mas ele nunca mais veria tanta graça como quando tinha seus oito ou nove anos.

- Lembrando da sua infância? – perguntou George, voltando da sala do estoque. James nem percebera que ele saíra.

- É. Engraçado, eu estava justamente pensando nisso.

- Eu e Ron sentimos saudades de ter crianças por aqui. Agora, creio vamos ter que esperar pelos filhos de vocês – disse ele. – Bem, James. Você já conhece muito da loja, mas não dos negócios. Vou te ensinar como as coisas funcionam por aqui.

Assim que George terminou de falar, uma moça adentrou a loja e começou a olhar as estantes do fundo. James não pôde ver seu rosto, pois ela ficou de costas para eles.

- Atenda aquela moça – falou George.

- O que? – O rapaz se assustou. – Mas você disse que ia falar dos negócios! Nós não falamos dos negócios.

- É muito fácil. Apenas pergunte se ela precisa de ajuda. Considere isso como um treinamento.

James continuou encarando o tio, incrédulo.

- Vá lá – insistiu George.

Lentamente, James foi até a moça. Ela parecia distraída com o que quer que estivesse olhando, e não se deu conta de que alguém se aproximava dela.

- Olá. Posso ajudar?

A moça não se virou. Continuava revolvendo distraidamente por entre os brinquedos, alheia ao resto do mundo.

James pigarreou e repetiu:

- Posso ajudar?

Dessa vez, ela se virou. Era uma menina com mais ou menos a mesma idade dele. Vestia uma blusa amarela cheia de palavras brilhantes. As unhas estavam esmaltadas num tom forte de rosa e os tênis eram verdes. A única coisa discreta nela era a calça jeans desbotada.

James teve que prender o riso quando a viu. Não pelo jeito como se vestia, mas porque estava usando um óculos da loja, em que um par de olhos saltava para fora dos aros e ficava pendendo no ar, por uma mola. Surpreendentemente, combinavam muito com ela.

- Estou procurando um presente – falou a garota. A parte mais hilária era que ela falava com seriedade, embora se vestisse daquela forma e estivesse com dois olhos saltando para fora do rosto.

- É aniversário de alguém? – perguntou James, fingindo que olhava a parte de baixo da estante, para que ela não o visse gargalhando em silêncio.

- Isso é relevante para a compra? – indagou ela, com a mesma austeridade de antes.

- Hum... Na verdade, não – respondeu ele. Olhou para George como que pedindo ajuda, mas este apenas o vigiava de longe, sem tomar partido da situação.

- Eu gosto desses óculos, mas pensei em algo mais útil, entende?

"Não, não entendo", pensou James. Se ela queria algo útil, com certeza estava no lugar errado.

- Entendo – respondeu ele. – Qual a idade do aniversariante?

- Dezoito

- Certo. – James olhou em volta. – Acho que há algo que o seu amigo pode gostar.

Ele levou-a até o outro lado da loja, onde havia uma estante cheia de câmeras fotográficas. O rapaz as conhecia porque no último aniversário de Hugo, ele ganhara uma daquelas, do pai. Não era uma máquina comum. A pessoa tirava as fotos normalmente, mas quando eram impressas, via-se que o plano de fundo estava diferente e a própria máquina modificava as características da pessoa. O resultado era bastante engraçado, tanto que no dia em que Hugo a ganhara, passaram horas se divertindo com as fotos tiradas.

- Não é uma câmera comum – explicou. – Ela modifica a pessoa, a paisagem e até as roupas. É divertido, meu primo tem uma dessas.

A moça continuou olhando a câmera, duvidosa. Ainda parecia mais propensa aos óculos.

- Olha. – James abriu a própria carteira e tirou de lá uma foto que guardara dele e dos outros quatro no dia do aniversário de Hugo. Mostrou à menina, que explodiu em uma gargalhada histérica quando viu.

- Os desenhos parecem de verdade! – disse. – Eu quero isso.

Ela pegou uma das câmeras da estante e entregou a James.

- O caixa é ali – falou ele, indicando o balcão.

George olhou-o satisfeito, quando viu que o sobrinho havia realizado a venda.

- Vocês embrulham para presente? – perguntou a moça.

- É claro – respondeu George. – James, pegue os papéis de presente para ela escolher. Estão na última gaveta.

O rapaz colocou-os sobre o balcão.

- Quero o lilás – respondeu ela, sem pestanejar. James imaginou-a vestida daquele jeito, com os óculos saltantes e carregando um pacote lilás debaixo do braço. Todos na rua virariam para ver a cena.

- Qual é seu nome? – perguntou George, colando uma etiqueta sobre o presente.

- Joy – respondeu ela.

- E o nome de quem vai receber o presente?

- Hum... Pode deixar essa parte em branco – disse ela, apanhando o pacote e deixando o dinheiro sobre o balcão. – Obrigada.

- Volte sempre – respondeu James, com um aceno.

A menina saiu, deixando os óculos sobre o balcão.

- Maluca... – resmungou James, guardando os papéis de presente na gaveta novamente.

- Maluco é você – retrucou George. – Eu te dei uma chance de paquerar uma menina e você não fez nada.

O rapaz fitou-o demoradamente, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Tio, ela parece um desenho de estória em quadrinhos. Não faz bem o meu tipo.

George franziu a testa riu do sobrinho.

- O que foi? – perguntou James.

- Algo me diz que você ainda tem muito a aprender sobre mulheres.

Rose e Lily chegaram à sorveteria Florean Fortescue quinze minutos antes da hora que Lily e Vincent combinaram.

- Ok, Rose. Está vendo aquela mesa perto do banheiro? É lá que você vai ficar.

- Excelente – falou Rose, revirando os olhos.

- Eu vou sentar ali, naquela mesa da calçada, está vendo? – Lily apontou. – Você vai conseguir me ver de onde está sentada, mas... será que dá para você subir esse gorro? – ela puxou o gorro do casaco de Rose, com violência. – Continuando: seja discreta!

- Eu sou discreta.

- Quando quer – retrucou Lily. – Agora vá. Tchau.

Rose permaneceu parada ao lado da prima.

- Tchau! Tchau! – insistiu Lily, empurrando-a em direção da mesa que ficava perto do banheiro.

Assim que se se sentou à mesa da calçada, Lily avistou Vincent chegando. Ele esticava o pescoço, procurando-a entre as muitas pessoas que lotavam a sorveteria, e ela se levantou e acenou, para que ele pudesse vê-la.

- Ah, que bom. Você veio mesmo – falou ele, sorrindo. – E está linda.

Vincent pegou a mão de Lily, que estava apoiada sobre a mesa, e a beijou. A menina sentiu o rosto arder. Não queria nem lembrar que Rose estava vendo tudo aquilo.

- Obrigada – disse ela, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha timidamente. – Você também está muito bem.

Ele sorriu novamente, com seus dentes extremamente brancos. Lily nunca gostara da imagem de menina boba e apaixonada, mas tinha a impressão de que se portava como uma quando estava perto de Vincent.

- E então? Como estão as coisas na sua casa? – perguntou ele, enquanto olhavam o cardápio.

- Melhores – respondeu ela. – Quer dizer, eu não falo mais com James e ele não fala mais com Teddy. Albus e Rose também estão brigados, então não se falam, e eu não falo mais com ele, por causa disso e por outras coisas. Eu e Hugo nos afastamos muito por... bem, certos motivos. Está tudo uma zona, mas é uma zona menor que a de duas semanas atrás. Ninguém entende por que eu estou brava, mas tudo bem, eu aceito.

- Acho que você tem seus motivos para estar brava com seus irmãos, não é? Quer dizer, James fez uma coisa muito ruim.

- É isso que eu tento dizer ao Albus e a Rose! É exatamente isso! – Lily concordou veementemente. Finalmente, alguém parecia entendê-la. – Queria que alguém me dissesse mais coisas como essas, em vez de ficar tentando me convencer de que estou errada.

- Estou aqui para isso – riu-se Vincent.

Ela o fitou demoradamente. Certamente, não conseguia entender a implicância de Rose com Vincent.

- Você é tão legal – disse ela. – Por que nós nunca conversamos assim antes?

- Porque você era nova demais e James me mataria – disse Vince, olhando para os lados como se esperasse encontrar o irmão da menina por ali. – Mas sempre que eu olhava para você, pensava: "Quando essa menina crescer vai ser muito mais linda do que imagina".

Lily baixou os olhos, sorridente. Estava tudo como ela queria que estivesse.

Ao sair da Gemialidades Weasley, James decidiu parar para tomar um café em uma cafeteria próxima à loja. Aprendera a gostar da bebida durante o sétimo ano, quando tomava várias doses durante a noite para se manter acordado e conseguir estudar para os N.I.E.M.'s. "Agora tenho emprego nenhum e sou viciado em café", pensou, enquanto sentava-se em um banco no balcão da cafeteria.

O dia na loja dos tios não fora de todo ruim. Ele se divertia muito com as loucuras de George e não era difícil realizar as vendas. O emprego seria útil por um tempo, afinal James não podia ser um peso morto para os pais o resto da vida. Porém, aquela calma e tranqüilidade da loja não eram para ele. Ser vendedor não era exatamente algo desafiador.

- Quero um café com açúcar e chantilly por cima – pediu ele à garçonete que viera atendê-lo. A mulher anotou o pedido e saiu.

- Psiu.

James ouviu um chamado, mas não se virou, duvidando que fosse para ele.

- Ei. Psiu.

Olhou por cima do ombro, e teve uma surpresa. Era a garota estranha que ele atendera na loja, mais cedo naquele mesmo dia. Jane ou algo assim.

- Olá – disse ela animada, acenando como uma criança para ele. A câmera que James lhe vendera estava sobre a mesa dela, ao lado de um prato com um pedaço de bolo já pela metade e de uma vela que parecia ser de aniversário.

- Oi – respondeu ele. Seu tom, porém, não foi tão simpático. Não estava nem um pouco a fim de conversar com ela. Na verdade, ultimamente não andava com muita vontade de conversar com ninguém.

- Adoro encontrar conhecidos por onde eu passo, especialmente em lugares onde sempre estou – falou Joy, dando uma garfada em seu pedaço de bolo. – Você vem sempre aqui?

- Não. – James deu outra resposta seca. Onde estava seu café?

- Você escolheu um ótimo dia – insistiu a garota, sem realmente se atentar ao jeito do rapaz. – Sente aqui.

James pensou em dizer outro "não" e sair sem o café, mesmo. Porém, lembrou-se das palavras de seu tio George: "O segredo é tratar bem os clientes. Seja gentil e eles sempre voltarão". E por mais que ele não pretendesse ficar tanto tempo trabalhando na Gemialidades, não queria espantar uma cliente em potencial de seus tios. Aquela garota tinha mesmo cara de quem comprava muito em lugares como a loja de seus tios.

Sentou-se em uma cadeira de frente para Joy e ficou a olhar a vela e o bolo que ela comia. Na loja, dissera que a câmera era um presente de aniversário e até a levara embrulhada, mas lá estava o objeto, sobre a mesa e com o papel de presente rasgado ao lado.

- Hoje é meu aniversário. Fiz dezoito anos – falou ela, percebendo que James olhava curioso para os objetos em cima da mesa. – Foi uma ótima dica de presente, obrigada!

O rapaz fitou-a demoradamente, inexpressivo.

- Você deu um presente para si mesma? Sério? – perguntou.

- Sério – respondeu ela, com naturalidade.

James ficou sem palavras. Joy, ao ver sua confusão, esclareceu:

- Nenhum aniversário deve passar em branco. Alguém tinha que lembrar do meu, ainda que esse alguém fosse eu mesma.

De repente, ele sentiu crescer uma certa compaixão por aquela garota. Sentiu até um certo remorso por ter sido um completo idiota com ela.

- Você não tem pais? – perguntou, num sussurro.

- Tenho. E você?

- Tenho, oras. Não sou eu quem está comemorando o próprio aniversário sozinho em uma cafeteria.

James achou que talvez tivesse soado um pouco grosseiro, novamente. Joy, porém, não pareceu se importar. Engoliu um último pedaço de bolo e disse:

- Significa que eles nunca esquecem seu aniversário.

- Hum... – resmungou ele, sem jeito. – Sinto muito.

- Não sinta. Não é nada – disse ela. – Eu ainda não perguntei seu nome, aliás.

- James.

- James de quê?

- James Sirius Weasley Potter.

- Uau... – disse ela, num tom de lamentação. – James Sirius, hein? Desculpe ter perguntado.

O rapaz fechou a cara.

- Eu gosto do meu nome, ok? Foi uma homenagem a dois grandes homens.

- Não duvido que tenham sido grandes homens, só acho que os nomes deles não ficam muito bem juntos.

- E qual é o seu nome? – perguntou James, em tom defensivo.

- Joy, já disse a você mais cedo.

- Joy de quê?

- Só Joy.

- Joy não é nome. E, aliás, é um apelido muito estranho. Nunca conheci uma Joy!

- Conheceu a mim – redargüiu ela, despreocupada. – Agora, vamos tirar uma foto.

Joy apanhou a câmera que estava sobre a mesa e se inclinou para chegar perto de James.

- Não sou fotogênico.

- Isso não existe. Todo mundo é fotogênico. – Ela levantou e câmera e sorriu. – Diga "xis"!

A foto saiu impressa da câmera e Joy deu a mesma gargalhada histérica que dera na loja. Naquela hora, James pensou que ela apenas quisesse chamar atenção, mas agora imaginava que aquele fosse realmente seu jeito de rir.

- Você saiu com chifres de unicórnio e com um sininho no pescoço – disse ela. – E eu tenho pétalas de flor em volta da cabeça. Adoro essa câmera. Tirei mais de cem fotos com ela essa tarde, quer ver?

Joy abriu sua enorme bolsa e entregou uma pilha de fotos a James. Em todas, ela estava sozinha, mas não parecia menos feliz por isso. Fazia milhares de poses que, com os desenhos, ficavam ainda mais engraçadas. Ele riu.

- Você é engraçada – disse ele.

- E você sabe rir – respondeu a garota. – Até agora, você não havia dado nem um meio-sorriso. Acho que consegui uma proeza.

James deu um sorriso sem graça. Havia sido tão rude no começo, mas agora começava a simpatizar com o jeito daquela garota.

- Seu café chegou e nós nem percebemos – disse ela, empurrando um copo cheio de chantilly no topo para o rapaz. – Tome.

Ele pegou o café e consultou o relógio. Já devia estar em casa.

- Já vou indo – falou James, levantando-se. – Você vem sempre aqui?

- Já te fiz essa pergunta.

- E eu respondi. Agora, quero saber de você, porque assim, eu posso voltar amanhã ou não.

Joy sorriu.

- Vou deixá-lo curioso. Tenho certeza que você voltará para conferir.

- Vou deixar você curiosa quanto a isso, também – disse ele. Quis olhar para trás enquanto saía, mas se segurou.

- Você vai voltar, James Sirius! – gritou Joy.

Ele riu sozinho, enquanto seguia seu caminho pela calçada.

- Foi perfeito.

Rose ouvira Lily proferir aquelas duas palavras por cerca de quinze vezes, na última meia-hora. Após contar em detalhes como fora o encontro com Vincent, tudo o que conseguia dizer era que fora perfeito.

- Não sei... – disse Rose, desconfiada. A prima olhou-a com desdém.

- Não era você quem estava lá, oras.

- Eu sei, Lily, mas é que... – Rose levantou-se e fechou a porta de seu quarto. – Eu não confio muito nele.

- Você sempre disse que também o achava lindo!

- Ele é, mas e daí? O que isso te diz sobre a pessoa que ele é?

- Rose, não estou entendendo essa sua implicância repentina com o Vincent. Ele nunca te fez nada!

- É apenas minha intuição. Sabe como é, sou desconfiada.

- Bom, mas comece a deixar isso de lado. Porque logo, logo, você vai ganhar um primo por casamento – falou Lily animada. – Além do mais, ele me entende. Também acha que o que James fez foi uma coisa muito ruim.

- O que? Ele disse isso, desse jeito, mesmo? – perguntou Rose exasperada. – Se ele fosse amigo do James, teria tentado te convencer a fazer as pazes com ele! Além do mais, ele não conhece a situação direito, não podia ter dito isso.

- Ai, não foi nada de mais, ok? – objetou Lily, despreocupada. – Ele só quis concordar comigo. Comece a dar menos atenção para essa intuição sua, ela está te deixando paranóica.

A menina levantou-se num pulo. Estava elétrica desde que voltaram para casa.

– Tenho que ir. Você sabe como minha mãe é rígida com essa coisa de todos jantarmos juntos.

- OK. Até amanhã.

- Até. Ah, Rosie. – A mais nova virou-se a meio caminho da porta. – Apesar de você ter seus momentos chatos, obrigada por cuidar de mim.

- Não precisa agradecer. – Rose deu uma piscadela para a prima. – Eu sempre vou cuidar.

Lily mandou um beijo no ar para prima e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"_You're coming home  
And I'm trying to forgive  
You're coming home  
I'm just trying to forget  
You're coming home  
I'm trying to move on"_

N/A: Olá! Desculpem pelo muito tempo sem postar. Eu andava meio desanimada quanto a continuar essa fic, embora já tenha vários capítulos escritos, mas ver o sexto filme me deu vontade de voltar à ativa. Aliás, que saudade de esperar pelos livros, vocês não acham?

Eu não lembro muito bem quais reviews eu já respondi, confesso, mas quero deixar um "obrigada" generalizado a quem tem comentado/favoritado/afins.Ainda que a fic não seja nenhum estouro, vocês ainda me estimulam a continuá-la.

Beijinhos!_  
_


	6. Crosses

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Crosses**

_"Don't you know that I'll be around to guide you_

_Through your weakest moments to leave them behind you?  
Returning nightmares only shadows  
We'll cast some light and you'll be alright for now"_

_

* * *

  
_

- Albus, quer tomar cuidado com essa coruja?

Já era a terceira vez que Albus deixava a gaiola onde estava Kalliope cair do carrinho das malas, e Ginny ralhava com ele. Embora o dono oficial da ave sempre houvesse sido James, até o ano anterior, os três Potter a dividiam para enviar e receber suas correspondências. Após a formatura do mais velho, Albus e Lily perguntaram se poderiam levar a coruja para Hogwarts, mesmo que ele não estivesse voltando também. O rapaz pareceu relutante e disse que pensaria no caso, mas após o ocorrido de duas semanas atrás, James não se importava com nada além de se lamentar pelo que havia acontecido com ele. Naquele dia, mais cedo, enquanto se aprontavam para ir à estação, Albus e Lily perguntaram sobre Kalliope e o irmão lhes entregou a gaiola com ave dentro sem sequer pestanejar.

Diferentemente do que ocorria em todos os outros anos, os dois Granger-Weasley e os três Potter-Weasley não conversavam, faziam barulho e atraíam a atenção de todos os passantes da Estação King's Cross. Naquele ano, silenciosos, mal-humorados e chateados uns com os outros. Apenas Harry, Ginny, Ron e Hermione conversavam entre si, alheios aos conflitos que se deram entre suas crianças. As duas mães, mais observadoras que os dois pais, chegaram a comentar entre si, dias atrás, que não os viam mais juntos, andando de um lado para o outro, como sempre costumara ser. Ginny se lembrou de ter ouvido por alto, ao passar pela porta semi-aberta do quarto da filha, que sua mais nova e Rose estavam magoadas com Albus, por qual motivo ela não sabia. Hermione, então, disse: "Logo eles fazem as pazes. Não agüentam passar muito tempo brigados".

Enquanto se encaminhavam até a plataforma 9 ¾, onde deveriam embarcar na locomotiva que os levaria a Hogwarts, o silêncio parecia muito mais pesado do que realmente era. Havia vozes por toda parte, barulho de trens partindo e de malas sendo arrastadas, mas tudo o que Hugo, James, Albus, Lily e Rose ouviam era o som da ausência de conversas.

James ia à frente, mais perto dos adultos, pois já estava farto daquela infantilidade toda. Se falasse com as meninas, desagradaria ao irmão. Se falasse com os meninos, desagradaria à irmã, que remanescia sem falar com ele pelo incidente da festa. E, visto que não precisava de mais motivos para ficar chateado, preferia simplesmente não dizer nada a ninguém.

Rose e Lily iam juntas, um pouco atrás de James. Vez por outra, olhavam-se, ansiosas para conversar, mas não podiam, pois Lily queria falar sobre Vincent e Rose queria falar sobre Scorpius. O primeiro assunto era proibido por ser um segredo e o segundo, por ter sido um segredo que quando revelado teve más consequências.

Albus e Hugo iam atrás. Hugo não estava ressentido com ninguém, mas em solidariedade ao primo ia quieto, ao lado dele. Silenciosamente, Albus agradecia o fato de ter tido a companhia de Hugo, não apenas naquela ocasião, mas também em todos os dias das últimas duas semanas. Por mais que não demonstrasse, evitar Rose e Lily era difícil, e ele sentia uma falta da companhia delas. Porém, não pretendia ceder tão cedo, especialmente com a prima.

Um a um, os Weasley e os Potter foram adentrando a plataforma 9 ¾. Lá dentro, encontraram George e Angelina, que vinham deixar Fred e Roxanne na plataforma.

- Fui – disse Albus, indiferente, aos demais. – Tenho que cumprimentar uns amigos.

- Não o melhor deles, com certeza – sussurrou Lily para Rose, sem se preocupar em falar baixo o suficiente para que o irmão não a escutasse.

Embora tivesse ouvido e não gostado, o rapaz decidiu ignorá-la.

- Você vem, Hugo? – perguntou ele ao primo.

- Na verdade, acho que vi alguns dos meus amigos por ali – respondeu ele, louco para sair dali. – Vejo vocês depois.

Lily certificou-se de que os dois estavam afastados o bastante e disse:

- Rose, tenho que te mostrar a última carta que Vincent me mandou. Ele diz as coisas mais lindas, acho que... Rose! Você não está prestando atenção.

E, de fato, não estava. Quando Lily olhou na direção para a qual a prima olhava viu o motivo: Scorpius estava parado a alguns metros, já sem os pais. Também a olhava, parecendo feliz por vê-la, mas temeroso em se aproximar.

- Vá lá – encorajou Lily, empurrando-a de leve.

- Não posso. Seu irmão está bem ali. – Rose indicou Albus discretamente, com a cabeça. Ele estava a pouca distância de Scorpius, conversando com seus colegas de quarto. Vez por outra, olhava da prima para o amigo, como se os desafiasse a se aproximarem.

- Ele que se dane, oras – retrucou Lily. – Além disso, nossos pais nem estão prestando atenção, estão entretidos combinando o Natal desse ano. Vai, Rose. Se eles perguntarem por você, dou uma desculpa.

A menina hesitou, mas acabou por ceder à própria vontade. Foi até o namorado, não conseguindo evitar sorrir abertamente ao chegar perto e vê-lo sorrir com a mesma alegria que ela demonstrava.

- Oi. – Ele selou seus lábios rapidamente nos dela. – Queria ter ido até ali, mas... – Scorpius indicou Albus com o mesmo gesto que Rose fizera para Lily.

- É, entendo – concordou Rose. – Ele não fala comigo desde o dia da festa. – Ela deu um sorriso triste. – Por que será que o fato de nós estarmos juntos o incomodou tanto?

- Acho que ele ficou triste por nós termos escondido, só isso. Tanto que ele não contou nada aos seus pais, contou?

Rose balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Isso prova que ele continua leal a nós. Só está chateado – falou Scorpius. – Eu mandei uma carta para ele há uma semana. Você acha que ele leu?

- Não faço idéia. Mas, sinceramente, duvido. – respondeu a garota.

- Que pena – lamentou-se Scorpius. – Mas estou feliz, sabe? Em Hogwarts, nós não vamos precisar nos esconder de mais ninguém.

Rose sorriu, sentindo-se nas nuvens com essa possibilidade. Scorpius a beijou de novo, dessa vez de verdade. Num instante, perdeu o medo de ser vista por quem fosse.

De repente, a menina sentiu alguém esbarrar com força contra suas costas. O casal se separou, sobressaltado, como alguém que é repentinamente acordado de um cochilo.

- Sinto muito.

A voz que se desculpou com desdém viera de Albus, que sequer olhou para os dois ao passar.

De longe, Hugo e James observaram a cena.

- Qual é a dele, afinal? – perguntou James, cruzando os braços. – Eu não sabia que Albus era apaixonado pela Rose.

- Não. Definitivamente não é esse o motivo da raiva – disse Hugo, olhando Albus se afastar aborrecido.

- Então, por que ele está fazendo isso? – perguntou James. – Quer dizer, se ele é tão amigo do Scorpius assim, devia estar feliz pela Rose estar com ele e não com um babaca qualquer.

Hugo suspirou e meneou a cabeça hesitante, como que concordando em partes com o que o primo dissera.

- Ele não gostou que os dois tenham escondido isso tudo dele por um ano inteiro. Sabe, amo a minha irmã, dou o maior apoio para a felicidade dela, mas não tiro completamente a razão do Albus. Eu também gostaria de ter sabido antes e Lily também, mas nós conseguimos passar por cima disso muito mais rápido que ele.

- Uau – exclamou James, rindo. – De quem você puxou essa sensatez toda, hein? Não, porque eu imagino a reação do tio Ron quando souber disso, se algum dia ele chegar a saber.

- Ah, ele vai saber – afirmou Hugo. – Esconder tudo dos nossos pais deve estar corroendo a Rose por dentro. Dou até Dezembro para ela contar.

- Hum – resmungou James. – É, vamos torcer. Olha, acho bom você dar um toque neles dois. – Ele indicou Scorpius e Rose, que não se soltavam mais. – Eu vou distrair nossos pais ou eles vão acabar vendo essa demonstração explícita de amizade.

Pouco depois de James e Hugo se separarem, porém, uma voz masculina anunciou que era hora de os alunos embarcarem na locomotiva.

James foi até onde estava sua família. Pais se despediam dos filhos e tios se despediam dos sobrinhos. Era estranho não estar mais entre eles, abraçando a todos e ansioso para entrar na locomotiva.

- Jamie.

Rose veio ofegante até ele, acompanhado de Hugo.

- Quem é você? – indagou ele. – Ah, Rosie. É que eu quase não reconheço você sem "um Malfoy" grudado na sua boca.

- Eca! – exclamou Hugo. – Isso realmente era necessário?

Rose riu e revirou os olhos, como que fazendo pouco dos garotos.

- Até o Natal. – Ela o abraçou e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. – Lily não quer vir aqui de jeito nenhum, mas sei que ela está doida para dizer que vai morrer de saudades.

- Certo. – James riu por cima do ombro da prima. – Eu também vou. De todos vocês, até da pentelha.

Depois que Rose entrou no trem, Albus também veio se despedir.

- Se cuida – falou ele. – E aí, só um aperto de mão bem masculino ou um abraço suspeito?

James pareceu refletir por alguns instantes, e disse:

- Um abraço masculino, se possível.

Os dois se abraçaram, até que Albus interrompeu:

- Ok, já pode me largar. Eu não vou sentir tanto a sua falta assim, sabe.

- Tá bom, idiota – respondeu James, com fingido desdém. – Boa viagem. Faça as pazes com a Rose e com o Malfoy, ok? O seu último ano não vai ser tão divertido sem as pessoas de quem você mais gosta.

Albus deu de ombros, como se não se importasse, mas era como se James houvesse adivinhado seus pensamentos.

- Vou pensar no caso. Até Dezembro! – disse ele, entrando numa cabine onde estavam mais quatro garotos.

James despediu-se de Hugo, por último, desejando-lhe sorte, também. Os dois se separaram.

- Ah, James. – Hugo se virou novamente para o primo, antes que ele se afastasse completamente. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Estamos torcendo por você.

O mais velho deu um sorriso agradecido. Achava engraçado como Hugo inspirava uma serenidade tão verdadeira, que nem precisava de grandes discursos para tranqüilizar alguém.

O trem começou a andar lentamente. James viu as cabeças de Rose e Lily aparecerem para fora de uma das janelas, ambas acenando para a família mais uma vez e depois voltando para dentro. Ele não se dera conta antes de chegar até ali de como seria difícil ver aquela locomotiva partir e não estar nela. Olhou para trás e viu sua tia Hermione enxugar uma lágrima no canto do olho. Todos os anos, até mesmo quando apenas ele foi para Hogwarts, ela se emocionava.

- Odeio ver meus bebês indo embora – disse ela. Ginny riu, mas James viu que ela também havia chorado. Sua mãe estava incrivelmente sensível, por conta da gravidez.

- Pelo menos, dessa vez, um deles ficou – falou ela, olhando para o filho mais velho. James sorriu e olhou para a direção por onde se fora o trem.

- Vamos indo? – disse Ron. – Nós podíamos almoçar naquele restaurante trouxa, no centro da cidade.

- Ah, sim. Faz tempo que não vamos lá – comentou Ginny. – Engraçado você ter lembrado, eu ando mesmo com vontade de comer aquela lasanha.

- Agora vamos ter que ir, Harry – falou Ron para o amigo. – Se não, o bebê nasce com cara de lasanha.

James ouviu algumas risadas, ao longe, mas não prestava atenção na conversa. Sentia um vazio incômodo. Era como se só naquele momento houvesse percebido que não havia mais Hogwarts para ele. Alguém colocou a mão sobre seu ombro, despertando-o de seu transe. Ele se virou e viu seu pai sorrindo compreensivamente.

- Você vai vê-los em Dezembro. Não demora – disse ele. – Vamos indo?

James foi seguindo os pais e os tios, um pouco atrás deles, com as mãos enfiadas dentro do bolso do casaco. Se lhe perguntassem o que sentia naquele momento, diria que era algo chamado "saudade vezes quatro".

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

- Eu sei que não devia estar chateado com ela, mas não consigo evitar. Você entende, Brid?

Ao entrar no trem, Hugo imediatamente encontrou Bridget Mulligan. Bridget era uma de suas amigas mais próximas desde que ele entrara em Hogwarts. Ela era uma das colegas de quarto de Lily, a única que ela considerava realmente uma amiga e não apenas uma colega. Bridget fora, provavelmente, a primeira pessoa a perceber sua paixonite por Lily, e era a única com quem Hugo se sentia realmente à vontade para falar sobre aquilo.

- Entendo – respondeu Bridget.

- Quer dizer, Lily sabe o que eu sinto por ela, mesmo que eu nunca tenha dito nada e que ela finja que não percebe.

- Entendo. - Bridget suspirou.

Hugo, que estivera olhando distraidamente pela janela aquele tempo todo, olhou para a amiga. Já era a décima vez que ele fazia uma pergunta e ela o "entendia".

- Estou te entediando? – perguntou ele.

- Não, não – falou Bridget prontamente. – É que... – Ela pareceu hesitar, mas Hugo lhe deu um olhar encorajador. - Você já parou para pensar que passa tanto tempo se lamentando por quem não gosta de você, enquanto deve haver outras pessoas que...

Antes que ela pudesse terminar de falar, alguém bateu à porta e entrou de supetão. Era Lily.

- Olá para vocês – disse ela, sorrindo. – Oi, Brid!

- Oi – Bridget respondeu, sem ânimo.

- Hugo, eu estava procurando por você - falou a ruiva. – Nós podemos conversar um instante?

O garoto hesitou e olhou para Bridget.

- Acho que vou procurar Laureen e Marianne – disse ela, levantando-se.

- OK. Obrigada – falou Lily, sentando-se no lugar onde a amiga estivera.

Depois que a menina saiu, ela perguntou:

- Eu interrompi alguma coisa – ela procurou a palavra certa. -... importante?

- Não. Nós só estávamos conversando bobagens, mesmo.

- Hum...

Hugo esperou que a prima falasse, mas ela continuava quieta.

- Qual era o assunto? – indagou ele.

- Na verdade, só queria ver você. Sabe como é, nós não temos nos falado muito ultimamente.

Hugo franziu a testa, com estranheza.

- Queria saber se está tudo bem – prosseguiu Lily, tentando se esclarecer. - Com você, digo.

Ele assentiu, entendendo ao que Lily se referia.

- Estou bem. Obrigado por se preocupar.

- Certo. Era só – disse ela, levantando-se novamente. A meio caminho da porta, porém, Lily se voltou para o primo novamente. Tomando fôlego, ela disse:

– Hugo, tem uma coisa que eu quero que você saiba. Você é da minha família e é uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Isso é algo que ninguém vai mudar, nem em mil anos. Eu nunca trocaria você, a Rose ou meus irmãos por ninguém nessa vida. Pensando bem, eu até trocaria o Albus, mas isso já é outra estória – brincou Lily, dando um sorriso ligeiro.

Hugo riu.

- Eu sei - disse ele. - Nunca pensei o contrário

- Ótimo. Então, está tudo bem entre nós?

- Está.

Lily abriu a porta da cabine.

- Ah, mais uma coisa – disse ela. – Bridget? Ela nunca considerou você só um amigo. E não diga a ela que eu contei.

Hugo não soube o que responder. Na verdade, nunca imaginara aquilo.

- Não vou dizer.

- Ótimo. Porque eu acho-a perfeita para você. – Lily deu uma piscadela para o garoto e saiu.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Naquele dia, James saiu da Gemialidades Weasley um pouco mais tarde que o habitual. O movimento fora grande e ele atendeu mais pessoas que de costume. Sem maiores modéstias, estava ficando cada vez melhor naquilo. "Você é persuasivo, James", disse tio Ron, orgulhoso. Aquilo subiu consideravelmente sua auto-estima, embora ainda não se considerasse realmente um vendedor.

Foi andando rápido até a Coffe Shop, com medo que Joy tivesse ido embora. Desde que se encontraram pela primeira vez, todos os dias ele ia até lá, após o expediente, e eles conversavam sobre bobagens do dia-a-dia. Ainda que não conhecesse Joy a fundo, e que desconhecesse os motivos pelos quais ela vivia fora de casa o dia inteiro e nunca falava dos pais ou de nada sobre sua própria vida, havia algo nela, no jeito dela, que sempre o chamava de volta. Joy o inspirava por razões que o próprio James ainda desconhecia.

Sorriu ao vê-la pelo vidro, sentada à mesa de sempre, brincando com o saleiro, como uma criança.

- Olá, garota doida – disse ele, puxando o saleiro dela ao sentar-se.

Joy abriu o sorriso abobado de sempre.

- Achei que você não viria mais – falou.

- Me atrasei. Muito movimento na loja.

- Imagino. – Ela assentiu vagamente.

James pediu um café, como de costume, e, dessa vez, pediu também um muffin. Joy franziu a testa.

- Sabe, você não devia pedir essa muffin. Logo, logo, é hora do jantar na sua casa, e sua mãe é rígida com essas coisas – falou ela. – Aliás, foi hoje que seus primos e seus irmãos voltaram para Hogwarts, não é? – Joy pegou sua mão, inocentemente. – Você está triste?

Se fosse qualquer outra garota, James acharia que aquele gesto era alguém sinal de interesse, porém Joy era a pessoa mais livre de segundas intenções que ele já conhecera.

- Um pouco - respondeu o rapaz. – A última vez que fiquei um ano assim, sem nenhum deles por perto, foi no meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, mas foi diferente, porque eu fiz amigos logo e tinha meus primos mais velhos. E também porque eu sabia que Rose e Albus iriam logo no ano seguinte.

- Ah, sim. – Joy sorriu. – Albus e Rose devem ser boas companhias, pelo tanto que você fala deles. Seria bom conhecê-los um dia.

- É – concordou James, com uma certa estranheza. Nunca se dera conta de que falara tanto sobre sua família para a amiga. – Como você sabe tanto sobre a minha vida e eu não sei nada sobre a sua?

Ela baixou os olhos e estralou os dedos, nervosamente.

- Não tenho nada interessante para dizer.

- Bem, eu estou interessado.

O pedido de James chegou. Joy sorveu um grande gole em seu chá gelado e continuou quieta.

- Por favor? – insistiu ele. O rapaz tentou seu sorriso mais encantador, aquele que fazia até Rose e Lily cederem alguma coisa.

Não foi diferente com Joy. Ela suspirou, vencida.

- Certo. O que você quer saber?

- Hum... – James refletiu por alguns segundos. – Qualquer coisa. Por exemplo, qual o nome dos seus pais?

- Carolyn e Lewis.

- Bonitos nomes – disse o rapaz. – Você tem irmãos?

A expressão da menina se fechou repentinamente, como se James houvesse tocado em algum assunto proibido.

- Tenho um irmão mais velho. Ele mora na Itália há cinco anos. – James sentiu uma ponta de rancor na voz de Joy.

- Você ficou com raiva dele?

- Não. Só fui próxima do meu irmão enquanto éramos pequenos. Depois que nós crescemos, eu fui para Beauxbatons, ele para Hogwarts e nós viramos praticamente dois estranhos um ao outro.

Joy baixou os olhos e terminou de tomar seu chá, sem dizer mais uma palavra. James sentiu-se acuado pelo silêncio. Não sabia o que dizer para consertar o que fizera.

– Viu como é bom falar de si mesma? – arriscou ele, sabendo que aquela fora a coisa mais fora de contexto que já dissera a alguém num momento constrangedor. - Eu nunca imaginaria essas coisas sobre você.

Joy deu de ombros.

- Prefiro falar de mim só quando estritamente necessário.

James revirou os olhos, divertido.

- Bem, me desculpe – disse ele. – É que, para mim, família nunca foi um assunto complicado.

- Sim, eu percebo isso – concordou ela. Joy fez um sinal para a garçonete e pediu outro chá. – Sabe, tenho uma certa inveja da sua vida.

Ele olhou-a com curiosidade.

- Inveja? Por quê?

- Bom, para começar, você não tem apenas pai e mãe. Pelo que você me falou do seu tio Ron e da sua tia Hermione, eles cuidam de você e dos seus irmãos do mesmo jeito que cuidam dos próprios filhos deles, e seus pais fazem o mesmo pelos seus primos. Então, você cresceu com duas mães, dois pais, quatro irmãos e mais o seu primo postiço Teddy, que é quase o irmão mais velho que você nunca teve.

Joy abriu novamente seu sorriso enorme, como se estivesse falando sobre o livro mais legal que já lera ou a história mais interessante que já ouvira.

- E o mais legal é considerar seus familiares como melhores amigos. Acho isso tudo incrível. É o tipo de coisa que eu sonhava em ter, quando era criança.

James sorriu, com uma pontada de remorso. Ele raramente se dava conta do quanto possuía, antes que alguém colocasse daquela forma. Joy continuou:

- Além do mais, nunca tive pais que tivessem toda essa paciência comigo, como os seus pais têm. Meu pai nunca diria que eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo para pensar no que quero da vida. Se eu surtasse no meio da minha festa surpresa e contasse que estava escondendo a verdade dele, acho que minha cabeça seria o jantar do dia seguinte.

- Tão ruim assim?

Ela suspirou.

- Ruim, não. Complicado.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Joy bebia calmamente seu segundo copo de chá gelado e James terminava seu muffin, imaginando como o pai de sua amiga podia ser tão diferente dela.

- Joy, o que você quer da vida?

- Nossa. Oi, pai – brincou a menina.

- Desculpe, não precisamos falar disso – disse James, rapidamente.

- Não, tudo bem. Mas, sabe, você vai se surpreender com a resposta.

- Arrisque.

- Certo. Não quero nada da vida.

- Nada?

- É, nada.

- Defina "nada".

- Digamos que, ao contrário de você, nunca liguei para o futuro. Em Beauxbatons, eu via todas aquelas meninas conversando sobre as profissões que queriam seguir e sobre como teriam boas carreiras, bons maridos e bons filhos. Os professores viviam nos perguntando onde queríamos estar quando tivéssemos trinta anos. – Ela riu, olhando com um ar distante para a rua em frente à Coffe Shop. - Todas sabiam responder. Eu? Eu só queria viver. Espero que aos trinta anos eu esteja bem e esteja feliz. Espero que eu tenha conhecido o mundo e, pelo menos, um amigo que valha a pena.

- Acho que nunca ouvi uma coisa desse tipo – disse James, exaltado. – Você nunca pensou no que tem mais a ver com você? Em algo que te agrade?

- Muitas coisas me agradam. Eu só não quero me prender a elas. Não gosto de rotina. A única coisa que eu faço igual todos os dias é vir aqui e conversar com você. De resto, não repito nada. Nunca vou aos mesmos lugares, não como as mesmas comidas e não ouço as mesmas músicas.

- Parece trabalhoso. – James franziu a testa, mas Joy deu de ombros.

- Não é. É inerente a algumas pessoas, acho que faz parte da personalidade – respondeu a menina. – Você, por exemplo, é um cara dentro dos padrões.

Antes que pudesse responder, o rapaz avistou o relógio que ficava na parede da Coffe Shop. Já estava em cima da hora para o jantar e sua mãe sempre ficava preocupada e irritada se um dos filhos chegasse atrasado. "É a única hora do dia em que a família fica toda reunida", ela dizia. Uma coisa que James aprendera não só sobre sua mãe nos últimos dezessete anos, mas também sobre mulheres grávidas, no último mês, é que não se deve deixá-las preocupadas ou irritadas.

- Joy, tenho que ir. Queria ficar mais, mas não posso, de verdade.

- Tudo bem – disse ela, sorridente. – Foi boa a conversa de hoje.

- Foi, sim – respondeu James, deixando o dinheiro sobre a mesa. – Nos vemos amanhã?

- Claro. Até mais.

- Até.

Enquanto se encaminhava para a porta, James sentiu-se repentinamente incomodado por estar deixando-a ali, sozinha, depois do que ouvira. Todos os dias, quando saía da cafeteria, Joy continuava lá, por quanto tempo ele não fazia idéia.

Parado à porta, James se virou novamente. Ela voltara a brincar com o saleiro, despejando sal na mesa e desenhando sobre a camada branca que se formava.

- Ei, Joy – chamou ele. – Você gostaria de jantar lá em casa hoje?

Os olhos da menina brilharam em incredulidade.

- Tem certeza? Sua mãe não vai se importar se eu aparecer assim, em cima da hora?

- Com certeza, não. Pode acreditar, a maioria das visitas que nós recebemos para o jantar aparecem em cima da hora.

Joy pareceu mais do que feliz em aceitar.

- Eu adoraria – disse ela, levantando-se prontamente.

Os dois saíram da Coffe Shop e desaparataram.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rose acordou repentinamente, ao sentir o trem estacionar.

Scorpius estava adormecido, com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. Ela não tinha noção de quanto tempo passara dormindo, mas se lembrava de que ainda estava claro quando caíra no sono.

Antes que pudesse acordar o rapaz, Lily entrou num pulo pela porta da cabine, causando um estampido alto ao fazer a porta bater na parede. Scorpius acordou sobressaltado com o barulho.

- O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aí? – perguntou ela, olhando de um para o outro. – Já estão todos saindo do trem. Vamos, vamos!

- Já estou levantando – disse Rose, meio atordoada pelo sono. – Lily, você tem que parar de assustar os outros desse jeito. E, Scorpius, sua gravata está desamarrada.

O rapaz deu uma volta na gravata verde sem se importar realmente em como ficara. Os dois saíram da cabine, carregando seus pertences.

- Vai ser a primeira vez que nós andamos em Hogwarts de mãos dadas! – lembrou Rose, contente. Para o seu azar, porém, Albus esbarrou com o casal bem em tempo de escutar o que a prima falara.

Os três pararam encabulados, e olharam-se entre si por alguns instantes. Rose parecia querer dizer algo, mas Lily foi logo puxando-a pelo braço.

- Vamos, vamos.

Albus saiu na frente deles, impassível. Os três saíram juntos do trem e esperaram por uma carruagem, em silêncio e viram Albus embarcando alguns instantes antes deles, junto com seus colegas de quarto. Após algum tempo de silêncio constrangedor, Scorpius disse:

- Albus nunca foi com a cara de Patrick Larkins. E, ainda assim, está andando com ele.

- Para você sentir o tamanho do desespero dele em mostrar que não precisa de vocês – alfinetou Lily.

Ouviram passos se aproximando e se viraram para ver quem era. Hugo e Bridget chegavam juntos.

- Olá – falaram os dois.

- Oi! – Lily os cumprimentou alegremente, imaginando que talvez Hugo tivesse resolvido seguir seu conselho.

- Oi – disseram Rose e Scorpius desanimados.

- Nossa. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Hugo.

- Albus – falou Rose, com um suspiro.

- Ah, sim. Bem, "Albus" acontecem.

Primeiramente, todos ficaram em silêncio. Bridget, embora estivesse alheia à briga dos dois primos, deixou escapar uma risada baixa, levando os outros quatro a rirem também.

- Foi péssimo – disse Rose, entre risos.

- Mas vocês gostaram – respondeu Hugo. – Confessem.

Quando a próxima carruagem chegou, os cinco subiram juntos. Quando estavam prestes a partir, porém, alguém veio correndo e gritando que esperassem. Apenas Lily pareceu reconhecer a voz antes de ver quem era.

- Que droga. – Ela revirou os olhos. – Eu não acredito nisso.

Joshua Wood, o capitão do time de quadribol da Corvinal veio correndo ao encontro deles, carregando aos trancos uma gaiola com sua coruja dentro. Quando viu Lily, seus olhos se arregalaram em encanto.

- Eu não acredito nisso – disse ele, olhando a menina tão de perto, que ela se afastou, incomodada.

- Engraçado, acabei de dizer a mesma coisa – retrucou ela.

- Parece que tirei a sorte grande hoje – continuou Joshua, acomodando-se ao lado da menina. Lily afastou-o levemente com o braço. – Eu não imaginei que hoje sentaria ao lado do amor da minha vida.

Scorpius deixou escapar uma risada pelo nariz e Lily fuzilou-o com o olhar. Desde o primeiro ano, quando se conheceram, Joshua gostava de provocá-la com aquela estória de estar apaixonado por ela. Lily percebia que ele só fazia isso para constrangê-la, já que só agia daquela forma na frente dos outros.

- Joshua, não sou o amor da sua vida. Pare de ser ridículo. – Ela se virou para Rose, que assistia à cena, divertida. – Todo ano! Todo maldito ano!

- "Toda maldito ano" é a mesma coisa. Eu corro atrás de você e você finge achar ruim – disse o garoto. – Lily, Lily... Quando é que você deixar que eu entre no seu coração?

A ruiva cruzou os braços, nervosa.

- No dia em que pegarem uma faca a abrirem meu peito a força.

- Eu não ligo. É charme. – Joshua fez um gesto despreocupado com as mãos para os quatro que assistiam a tudo aquilo. – Se você não gostasse de mim, não teria me esperado agora há pouco.

- São os testrálios que guiam a carruagem, Josh. Aliás, se eu pudesse vê-los, eu estaria muito brava, agora.

Lily suspirou e decidiu ignorá-lo até chegarem a Hogwarts. Quando a carruagem parou em frente ao castelo, Josh falou:

-Vou encontrar meus amigos. – Ele mandou um beijo no ar pra ela. - Sonhe comigo esta noite.

Depois que o garoto se distanciou Scorpius, Rose, Bridget e Hugo começaram a rir descontroladamente.

- Esse idiota... – disse ela. – É, podem rir. Vou me vingar de todos na primeira oportunidade.

- "Sonhe comigo esta noite". – Scorpius imitou a voz de Joshua de um jeito afetado, fazendo com os outros rissem ainda mais. Lily deu um tapa no braço dele.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy – disse ela. – Argh. Odeio sonserinos.

Chegando ao Salão Comunal, Scorpius se despediu e foi sentar-se à mesa da Sonserina, enquanto os outros quatro se dirigiram para a mesa da Grifinória.

- Lily, falando sério – disse Rose, certificando-se de que nem Hugo nem Bridget estavam prestando atenção. – Joshua é uma graça.

- Ele é insuportável! – protestou Lily, indignada. – Você sabe como são os assédios "joshianos"! Ele só quer me irritar.

- É o jeito dos garotos de chamarem a atenção das meninas – insistiu Rose. – Scorpius também fazia esse tipo de coisa comigo e Albus achava hilário, naquela época.

- Scorpius não me parece tão imbecil quando o Josh.

- Não mais. Você precisa ver o quanto eles amadurecem em dois anos.

Lily não respondeu. Ficou olhando a prima como quem acabara de entender algo.

- O que foi? – perguntou Rose.

- Eu já sei por que você está fazendo isso – disse ela. – Você quer boicotar o Vincent! De novo!

A mais velha ficou quieta por alguns instantes.

- Ahá! – exclamou Lily. – Flagrada: Rose Weasley sendo uma grande chata novamente.

- Eu não menti sobre Joshua ser uma graça.

- Vince também é uma graça.

- Joshua tem a sua idade.

- Vincent é maduro, esclarecido, cavalheiro...

- Esquisito...

- Rose!

- Ok, desculpe – disse a mais velha, baixando a voz depois que o diretor começou seu discurso. – É que não consigo concordar com isso. Você é linda, Lily, realmente é, mas ele, tendo dezoito anos, devia querer garotas da idade dele e não três anos mais novas!

- Ele viu algo em mim, oras – falou a menina, presunçosa.

- Ótimo. E como vocês vão manter um namoro com ele a milhas de distância de Hogwarts.

Lily abriu um sorriso empolgado. Rose sentiu uma ponta de medo crescer em si.

- Lily, não me diga que você tem um plano. Eu imploro.

- Eu ia te contar sobre isso, no trem, mas esqueci. – Ela chamou a prima mais para perto e sussurrou: - Vincent vem me ver em todas as visitas a Hogsmead.

- O quê? – Rose controlou a própria voz, ao ver que algumas cabeças se viraram para olhá-las. – Isso é tão totalmente errado! Se algum professor descobrisse...

- Vincent vem com o antigo uniforme dele, para evitar que isso aconteça.

- Merlin, acho que vou desmaiar. – Rose passou a mão pelos cabelos ondulados.

- Não exagere, Rose!

- Potter e Weasley!

As duas pularam de susto ao ouvirem a voz da professora McGonagall sobre suas cabeças. Por um segundo, os olhos de ambas as meninas se arregalaram de medo, imaginando que talvez ela tivesse ouvido sobre as visitas ilegais de Vincent.

- As senhoritas podem fazer o favor de prestar atenção ao que o diretor está dizendo?

- Sim, senhora – disseram as duas, em uníssono, endireitando-se em suas cadeiras.

A professora se afastou, após dar uma boa última olhada nas meninas. Saiu andando ao longo da mesa e repreendendo mais alunos desatentos.

- Como se ele não dissesse a mesma coisa todos os anos – reclamou Lily, parecendo já haver esquecido o que Rose dissera. – Estou morrendo de fome, tomara que isso acabe logo.

- Lily – chamou Rose, séria. – Conversamos depois.

- Tudo bem – concordou a mais nova, com indiferença.

Rose poderia lhe chamar de teimosa e inconseqüente, quantas vezes quisesse: não faria a menos diferença. Se havia algo que era marcadamente uma característica de Lily Potter, era sua persistência. Se ela queria Vincent, teria Vincent. Sua intuição não falhava.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

James e Joy aparataram em frente à casa dos Potter faltando exatamente um minuto para as oito.

- Parece que não estamos tão atrasados – falou James, enquanto procurava as chaves dentro do bolso.

Quando abriu a porta, deparou-se com seus tios e pais sentados no sofá, olhando um álbum de fotografias.

- Olha quem chegou – disse Ginny. – E bem na hora. Nós chamamos Ron e Hermione para jantar com a gente hoje.

- Ah, que bom – falou James. - Assim, eles também vão conhecer a visita que eu trouxe.

Joy ainda estava parada à porta, parecendo temerosa em entrar.

- Vem cá. – James a puxou pela mão. – Essa é minha amiga Joy.

- Joy! Nós ouvimos falar muito de você – falou Ginny, cumprimentando a garota.

- Olá, Sra. Potter – respondeu Joy, tímida. – Desculpe chegar assim, mas James falou que...

- Ah, não. Não se desculpe. – disse a mãe, despreocupada. – Gostamos da casa cheia, especialmente ausência das crianças.

- Esse é meu pai, Harry. – James levou-a até o pai.

- Prazer em conhecer – disse ele, apertando a mão da menina.

- Esse é meu tio Ron.

- Oi, Joy – falou Ron, apertando a mão dela. – Me diga uma coisa, você gosta de sapos de chocolate?

- Ah, meu Deus, isso é tão constrangedor – falou Hermione. Harry, Ginny e James riram, já acostumados a verem Ron fazer aquilo com qualquer visita que aparecesse.

- É só uma curiosidade, Mione. Você gosta, Joy?

- Sim, eu colecionava as figurinhas quando era mais nova – respondeu a garota. – A figurinha do senhor saiu repetida quinze vezes. Acho que foi a que mais se repetiu na minha coleção.

- Pronto – disse Hermione, entre risos. – Você acabou de conquistá-lo.

- E essa é minha tia Hermione – falou James.

- Olá. – Joy apertou a mão dela. – Sou a maior fã da senhora.

- Minha? – Hermione pareceu surpresa.

- É. Acho o F.A.L.E uma das melhores idéias que alguém já teve.

- Quem foi a conquistada agora? – perguntou Ron.

- Isso é muito gentil da sua parte, querida – disse Hermione, surpresa. – Obrigada.

- Já coloquei outro lugar na mesa – falou Ginny. – Vamos jantar?

Todos se sentaram à mesa. James olhou para Joy por alguns instantes. Ela parecia encantada em estar ali, com aquelas pessoas com quem ele convivia todos os dias.

- Adoro tortilhas – disse ela, sorridente, enquanto se servia. – É minha comida preferida. E há anos que eu não como.

- Acho que você escolheu uma boa ocasião para vir aqui, então – respondeu Ginny.

Joy olhou para James e sorriu, parecendo grata por estar ali.

- Joy, será que você pode me mostrar minhas quinze figurinhas? – perguntou Ron, enquanto pegava um pedaço gigantesco de lasanha.

- Oh, céus... – falou Hermione. Os outros presentes riram.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Albus nunca se sentira tão mentalmente cansado antes.

Ele não começara a estudar para os N.O.M.'s. Não havia tido aula dupla de História da Magia e nem estava escrevendo algum texto chato para a aula de Transfiguração. O que lhe deixava daquele jeito era conviver com Patrick Larkins.

- Então eu disse a ela: "Se você não pode aceitar o meu jeito de ser, acho que não vamos dar certo", aí ela respondeu...

Na última uma hora, Patrick estivera lhe contando sobre como as coisas deram abissalmente errado com Natalie Finnigan, a sextanista que ele namorara até o fim do ano passado. Albus nunca fora muito próximo de seus = colegas de quarto, mas se forçara no grupo deles, naquele dia ao chegar na estação, porque não tinha mais Rose, Scorpius ou Lily para andar junto. Hugo tinha seus próprios amigos, na verdade, um número grande deles, o que o fazia sentir-se um fracassado de marca maior.

- Ela disse que estava me pedindo para ser um pouco mais presente, sabe? Mas, afinal, o que é ser presente? Eu nem...

Aparentemente, Patrick o via como seu mais novo confidente, porque falara de si para Albus durante um dia de viagem todas as coisas que falara para seus três companheiros de sempre em sete anos de convivência. Pelo menos, era assim que Albus se sentia, após escutar a quantidade de conversa que fora obrigado a ouvir. E Patrick não lhe dera a oportunidade de dizer uma palavra sobre si mesmo, sobre o assunto que estava sendo forçado a ouvir ou sobre coisa alguma.

- Natalie disse que eu devia "crescer" e eu respondi que era ela quem devia fazer isso, afinal quem agia...

Ele ficava imaginando o que estaria fazendo àquela hora, se estivesse de bem com Rose e Scorpius. Com certeza estariam rindo das estórias que seu melhor amigo estaria contando sobre sua última viagem ao exterior. Provavelmente ele falaria das neuroses de sua mãe e de seu pai lhe dando lições de moral o tempo todo, mas sempre fazendo disso uma coisa engraçada. Era uma habilidade de Scorpius. Talvez estivessem jogando xadrez e perdendo para Rose, ou então roubando biscoitos na cozinha e sendo flagrados por Fred, que extorquiria alguns doces em troca de silêncio, como o monitor trapaceiro que fora.

Porém, ele não estava com Rose e Scorpius. Patrick continuava choramingando por Natalie, mas Albus já nem sabia mais do que ele estava falando. Parara completamente de escutar na parte em que a namorada dissera ao namorado algo sobre ambos realmente serem incompatíveis.

- Patrick. – Ele interrompeu de repente, esperando que aquilo fosse fazê-lo se calar por um momento que fosse. – Acho que vou tomar banho, ok? Estou com dor de cabeça, mas amanhã continuamos a conversar, definitivamente continuamos.

- Ah. – Jacob pareceu desapontado. – Que pena. Estávamos tão entretidos, não é?

- Inacreditavelmente – respondeu Albus, deixando escapar uma dose de sarcasmo.

– Mas, ei, Brandon, Duane e Zachary com certeza podem te ajudar. Até mais do que eu, afinal são seus amigos há mais tempo. Por que você não conta a situação inteira, do começo ao fim, para eles?

- É, acho que vou procurá-los – disse Patrick. – Obrigado pela idéia.

"Fiz por mim mesmo, mas não há de quê", pensou Albus, enquanto pegava uma toalha e entrava no banheiro. O silêncio que se abateu sobre o dormitório era realmente gratificante.

Sentiu algo cair de seu bolso e olhou para o chão, à procura do que seria. Ao encontrar o papel branco dobrado em quatro partes, Albus lembrou-se com certa angústia de que recebera aquela carta havia uma semana e de que ainda não a abrira. Quando a coruja dos Malfoy bateu em sua janela, no Sábado anterior, ficou em dúvida se deveria deixá-la entrar ou se mandaria a carta de volta. Acabou por apanhar o envelope e ficou sentado na ponta da cama por vários minutos, em dúvida se sobre abri-lo ou não. No fim das contas, guardou a carta em uma gaveta e tentou vencer a própria curiosidade. A verdade era que realmente queria saber o que Scorpius tinha a dizer, mas preferiu dar a si mesmo o benefício da dúvida.

Chegado o dia de embarcar, Albus foi procurar algo na mesma gaveta em que guardara a carta e acabou por colocá-la no bolso. Agora, ela aparecia novamente, sempre o instigando a ler o que estaria escrito ali. Pegou-a do chão e brincou com o papel por alguns instantes, como se ele pudesse se abrir magicamente.

- Ah, que se dane – disse ele, colocando-a sem nenhum cuidado em um bolso da mochila da escola.

Entrou no banheiro e bateu a porta com violência atrás de si.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

- O jantar estava ótimo. Obrigada por tudo.

Já na porta, Joy se despediu dos familiares de James, com um sorriso doce brincando nos lábios. Conhecendo seus pais e tios, o rapaz tinha certeza de que haviam ficado encantados com sua nova amiga, especialmente Ron, ao saber da história das quinze figurinhas.

- Quer que eu desaparate com você? - perguntou ele, quando ainda estavam na varanda em frente à casa dos Potter. – Já está meio tarde para uma moça voltar sozinha para casa, sabe como é...

Joy riu.

- Não se preocupe. Não há perigo nenhum, nunca me perco aparatando.

- Tem certeza de que não quer companhia?

- Tenho. Você já fez muito por mim, me trazendo aqui, me deixando conhecer sua família. Eles foram muito amáveis.

James assentiu.

- São assim por natureza. Aliás, desculpe por minha mãe ter feito você ver meu álbum de fotos da infância. – Ele revirou os olhos, constrangido. – A gravidez a deixa meio nostálgica, sabe?

- Na verdade, foi bem divertido. Não é todo dia que se vê James Sirius Potter de fraldas.

Joy gargalhou com seu riso nada discreto, mas James sentiu o rosto arder. Tinha que esconder aquele álbum em algum lugar onde se tornasse impossível de se localizar pelos próximos oito meses.

- Certo, não precisa humilhar – disse ele, coçando a cabeça, sem jeito.

- É mesmo, desculpe. – Joy torceu os lábios, prendendo a risada. – Obrigada por tudo, James. E, falando sério, você foi um bebê muito, muito fofo.

- Assim como sou um adulto muito fofo – brincou ele. – E não há de quê. Você é bem-vinda sempre que quiser aparecer.

Sendo alguns centímetros mais baixa que o rapaz, Joy ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

- Vou indo – falou ela, indo até a calçada. - Te vejo amanhã?

- Sim – respondeu ele. Joy nunca lhe dera um beijo no rosto e James ainda podia sentir o toque dos lábios dela em sua bochecha.

Joy desaparatou, deixando James parado, sozinho na varanda. Não queria entrar ainda, ou perderia aquela sensação de bem-estar. Era como se a lembrança do beijo dela só pudesse permanecer enquanto ele estivesse ali, no silêncio, encarando a calçada vazia, onde, alguns segundos antes estivera a figura risonha e incomum daquela garota que ele aprendia a amar cada dia mais.

Alguns instantes depois, entrou em casa. Seus pais e tios estavam na cozinha e não perceberam. Repentinamente, James parou a meio caminho da escada. Algo se abatera sobre ele, como uma verdade muito bruta.

- Amar? – sussurrou para si mesmo. Não era possível que aquilo tivesse passado por sua cabeça.

Entrou no quarto rapidamente e bateu a porta atrás de si. Ficou encostado nela, por alguns segundos. Não podia estar acontecendo de novo.

- Que droga – falou, se jogando na cama.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Já fazia pouco mais de uma hora que os alunos haviam deixado o Salão Principal e se dirigido para suas respectivas casas. Rose e Scorpius, porém, conseguiram escapar da multidão. Estavam, agora, na Torre de Astronomia, encarando o céu estrelado que se estendia sobre suas vistas, em silêncio. Rose estava deitada no colo do rapaz, protegida do frio pelo casaco que ele colocara sobre ela. Scorpius olhou para baixo e percebeu uma preocupação no rosto de Rose que ele não vira mais cedo.

- Pensando no Albus? – arriscou ele.

Ela suspirou, sem desviar o olhar do céu.

- Não – respondeu, ajeitando momentaneamente a cabeça no colo dele. – Estou pensando em Lily.

- Lily? – Scorpius a olhou curioso, sem saber por qual motivo a mais nova dos Potter seria motivo de preocupação.

- Ela anda envolvida com um cara meio... duvidável.

Scorpius franziu a testa, com estranheza.

- Jura? Aqui em Hogwarts?

- Na realidade... – Rose parou no meio da frase, lembrando que prometera segredo à prima. – Olha, é melhor deixarmos para lá. Eu nem devia ter falado disso.

- Ah, por favor. – Scorpius acariciou os cabelos dela, persuasivo. – Talvez eu possa te ajudar.

- Desculpe. Não posso.

- Eu sei que você quer desabafar – insistiu Scorpius. – E sei que é comigo.

Rose hesitou por alguns instantes. De fato, manter um segredo como aquele por tanto tempo a estava matando.

- Você não pode contar a ninguém – avisou ela, com seriedade. – Ninguém mesmo. Eu prometi segredo absoluto e só vou quebrar minha promessa porque confio em você e porque preciso de uma ajuda, ok?

Scorpius ergueu uma mão.

- Você tem minha palavra.

- Certo. – Rose tomou fôlego e prosseguiu: - Lily sempre teve uma paixãozinha por um dos colegas de James, sabe? Alguém três anos mais velho do que ela. Eu sempre achei que fosse uma coisa passageira, afinal eu também reparava nos garotos mais velhos quando era mais nova.

Scorpius fechou a expressão, parecendo ligeiramente irritado com o comentário.

- Mas isso já faz muito, muito tempo – completou Rose vendo-o pelo canto do olho. – Bem, enfim. Há algum tempo ela reencontrou esse colega do James. Por algum motivo, ele parece ter começado a reparar nela. Essa foi a primeira coisa que me deixou um pouco desconfiada. Afinal, por que ele não começou a se interessar por Lily enquanto estudava aqui? Além do mais, eu sei que ele a está induzindo a esconder tudo da nossa família, nem sabe que eu sei sobre os dois. Depois, ele não tinha um histórico muito bom, quando estudava aqui. Vivia se metendo em confusões, e não eram exatamente coisas bobas, do tipo que você e Albus gostam de fazer. Não confio nele.

Scorpius suspirou, pensativo.

- Será que você não está exagerando?

- Ai, por Merlin. – Rose bateu com força no chão. – Lily diz a mesma coisa. O que eu estou fazendo de errado?

- De errado, nada. Acontece que você é superprotetora com a sua família, especialmente com Lily, que vive com a cabeça nas nuvens.

Rose assentiu hesitante, como se apenas admitisse em partes.

- Se é tudo paranóia, me explique por que ele não quer que ela diga nada a nossa família.

- Porque ele foi colega do James, que é irmão mais velho da Lily.

- Ano passado, caso você não se lembre, Lily namorou Harvey Roderick por alguns meses e James não implicou com isso.

- Mas Roderick tinha a mesma idade de Lily – redargüiu Scorpius. – Ele é todo certinho e deve ser o único garoto da escola que amarra a gravata do jeito correto. É óbvio que James gostava dele. Gostava dele porque sabia que o máximo que Harvey faria com Lily era segurar a mão dela.

- Não me convence – falou Rose, mal deixando que Scorpius terminasse de falar. – Vincent tem algo suspeito.

- O quê? – Repentinamente, o rapaz se sobressaltou. Rose olhou-o sem compreender. – Qual é o nome dele?

- Vincent. Vincent Hogan, lembra dele?

- Vincent? – Scorpius arregalou os olhos.

- É. O que foi, hein? Você está me assustando.

- Bem... A família Hogan é amiga da minha família. E, talvez, pensando melhor, você não esteja assim, tão paranóica.

Rose levantou-se rápido.

- Como assim, Scorpius? O que você sabe sobre ele? – perguntou Rose, nervosa. – Eles são envolvidos com artes das trevas, é isso? Porque se for, eu vou agora mesmo...

- Não, não, calma. Não é para tanto. – Scorpius tentou tranquilizá-la - Pelo menos, não que eu saiba. Às vezes os Hogan vão jantar lá em casa, visitar minha família, e meus pais me forçam a ficar com Vincent, a me enturmar com ele, por nós termos idades aproximadas e tudo o mais. A última vez foi há uns dois meses atrás, assim que nós entramos de férias. Pelo que sei dele, por todas as coisas que ele diz... Não sei, nunca gostei dele.

- "Nunca gostou" por quê?

- Ele é muito simpático com a maioria das pessoas. Educado, correto, obediente. Meu pai até diz: "Você devia ser assim". Mas quando você conversa com Vincent, o conhece a fundo, ele não é nada do que parece ser. Digamos que tem uma vocação para o mau-caratismo, mas disfarça muito bem.

- Scorpius, como...

- Fique calma! – disse ele, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro dela. – Ele só é muito mimado, entende? Os pais dele nunca reprovam nada do que ele faz. Isso pode ser motivo de preocupação.

Rose passou a mão pela testa, sentindo um peso tremendo em suas costas. Não podia trair Lily ainda mais e contar seu segredo a outra pessoa, mas tinha a sensação de que se pudesse deixar ao menos Hugo avisado daquilo, se sentiria melhor.

- Olha, não precisa ficar assim. – Scorpius a abraçou, percebendo que a namorada ficara tensa. – Desculpe se te assustei. Acho que, no fundo, ele é só um garoto mimado. Nem sei se já fez mesmo tudo o que diz ter feito. Nada de ruim vai acontecer a sua prima, ela é esperta. Apenas tente ficar de olho nela.

- Não sei se isso basta – disse Rose. – Se tem uma coisa que Lily sabe fazer bem, é escapar das nossas vistas.

- Vou ajudar você com isso, ok?

- Mas Scorpius, ela não pode...

- Farei isso sem que ela desconfie que eu sei - falou o rapaz, calmamente. Rose sentiu-se um pouco melhor. – Tudo vai ficar bem. Agora vamos indo, antes que algum monitor nos flagre aqui.

De mãos dadas, os dois deixaram a torre de astronomia.

"_Crosses all over, heavy on your shoulders  
The sirens inside you waiting to step forward  
Disturbing silence darkens your sight  
We'll cast some light and you'll be alright for now"_

* * *

N/A: Novo capítulo e sem maiores atrasos :)

O FANTÁSTICO mundo das reviews:

**Igorsambora: **Fico muito honrada de estar fazendo FLO merecedora dos seus favoritos, Igor! Espero contar sempre com a sua review.

**Nicky Evans: **Muito obrigada, Nicky! Pois é, a Joy é bem peculiar, e eu juro que não me lembrei da Luna enquanto escrevia sobre ela. Mas depois que você falou vi que é verdade, elas acabaram ficando parecidas. Acho que a Joy vai acabar surpreendendo bastante mais para o final da estória. E não se preocupe, há muita coisa boa reservada para o James ;)

**Catarina L.: **Obrigada, Cat (tem problema chamar assim?). Esse tipo de coisa acontece, mesmo, e é muito ruim. Também já estive aí e escrever sobre o James sempre acaba me ajudando, mesmo que eu nem perceba.

**Ameline Pevensie****: **Ah, que fofa você é! Espero que os próximos capítulos só tragam mais e mais amor para você. R/S é um casal apaixonante, mesmo, ultimamente só consigo escrever sobre eles, sabe? Espero continuar agradando.

**Belac Inkheart****:** amei tudo o que você disse! Acho que nós temos muito em comum no jeito de imaginar os Weasley, porque parece que você captou exatamente o que eu penso deles, sabia? Também não consigo preferir um só, desde que eu li o epílogo de RdM eu me apaixonei por todos. Fico feliz que você esteja se divertindo com a fic, porque a intenção maior é essa mesmo :D. E não se preocupe com o Albus, logo, logo ele vai perceber que é tudo orgulho.

Fiquei super feliz em receber cinco reviews para o capítulo passado! Muitíssimo obrigada por estarem lendo e comentando e até mesmo por estarem lendo e só favoritando. Eu adoraria "ouvir as vozes" dos favoritadores, aliás! Lembrando que críticas também são bem-vindas, já que na carreira que eu pretendo seguir escrever bem é importante, e qualquer comentário que possa me ajudar a melhorar minhas falhas será uma ajuda.

E, já que eu estou falando horrores, queria pedir também que vocês me apontassem qualquer erro factual. Por exemplo, eu estava escrevendo "McGonnagal" em tudo que era fic, até que eu comecei a reler HP e vi que o certo é McGonagall.

Meu cursinho recomeça logo, logo, mas prometo tentar atualizar a fic com freqüência.

Muitos beijos e "obrigadas"!

Victória


	7. Garotos

**Capítulo 6**

**Garotos**

"_Seus olhos e seus olhares_

_Milhares de tentações_

_Meninas são tão mulheres_

_Seus truques e confusões..."_

- Vocês não amam esse clima de primeiro dia de aula? – perguntou Rose, durante o café-da-manhã. Lily, que passava geléia distraidamente em sua torrada, ergueu os olhos e fitou Bridget de soslaio. Esta franziu a testa, parecendo incerta quanto ao que dizer.

- Acho normal – falaram as duas, em uníssono. Rose sorriu animada e deu de ombros.

- Deve ser nostalgia antecipada de veterana.

Hugo chegou logo depois, jogou a mochila ao lado da cadeira da irmã e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Bom dia – disse ele indiferentemente às três meninas – Estamos falando de quê?

- De como é empolgante o primeiro dia de aula – respondeu Rose, ajeitando a gravata do irmão. Hugo sempre a reprimia quanto a tocá-lo sem aviso prévio daquela forma, quando estava no primeiro ano e não queria parecer um deficiente metal que precisava dos cuidados da irmã;mas depois de tanto tempo submetido às manias de Rose, não se irritava mais.

- Acho normal – respondeu ele, mais focado em colocar no prato tudo o que via a frente do que em olhá-la.

A menina deu um meio-sorriso e olhou disfarçadamente ao redor da mesa. Albus estava a alguns metros de distância do grupo, sentado junto de seus colegas de quarto. Ela se perguntava se ele também estaria pensando sobre como aquele seria o último primeiro dia de aula deles em Hogwarts e se o garoto também se perguntava como a prima estaria se sentindo naquele momento. Percebeu que os meninos que estavam junto de Albus conversavam entre si e riam alegremente, mas ele parecia muito distante dali. Estava visivelmente entediado.

- Bom dia, flor do dia.

Rose olhou por cima do ombro e sorriu ao deparar-se com Scorpius parado logo atrás dela. Ele lhe deu um beijo antes receber uma resposta, mas Hugo cortou-os prontamente.

- Credo – disse ele, largando sua torrada no prato, com uma careta. – Olha só, não tenho nada contra o namoro de vocês, acho muito legal, realmente, porém dispenso essa imagem logo na hora do meu café-da-manhã.

Lily riu, divertida.

- Adoro como o Hugo fica parecido com o tio Ron quando está com ciúmes – falou. Scorpius sorriu com malícia.

- Tudo bem, acho que posso respeitar sua vontade – disse. – Mas quando você não estiver por perto...

- Não termine essa frase – avisou Hugo, apontando uma faca de manteiga para o rapaz. – Eu não quero ter que fazer... o que eu estou prestes a fazer, Malfoy.

- Certo. Vou para a minha mesa, antes que o seu irmão me mate com essa faca de manteiga – zombou Scorpius, afastando a faca de si. – Nós temos dois horários juntos hoje, então te vejo mais tarde, ok?

- Sim – respondeu Rose, sorrindo. - Já estou com saudades.

- Aposto como eu já estou com mais saudades.

- Blá, blá, blá – imitou Hugo, levemente irritado.

As três garotas gargalharam.

- Isso é só para ele saber que eu estou de olho, Rosie – disse ele, indicando um de seus olhos e tentando soar ameaçador. – Sempre alerta.

- Certo. Obrigada por defender a minha honra. – A mais velha deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Lily e Bridget ficaram a provocar o garoto, quando uma garota de olhos puxados e gravata azul, sentou-se ao lado de Rose, na cadeira vazia que estava ao lado dela.

- Então, você e Scorpius, Rose? – perguntou ela, sorridente. Rose sorriu de volta, mas Lily fechou a cara no exato momento em que a menina se aproximou do grupo.

- É, nós estamos juntos há algum tempo, na verdade.

Maeve Corner abriu um sorriso, com ar de surpresa.

- Sabe que eu sempre achei que rolava algo?

- É incrível como sempre que alguém está feliz, vem outro alguém atrás de fofocas para estragar tudo – falou Lily, ríspida.

Maeve olhou para a menina, ofendida.

- Eu só vim desejar...

- Sim, sim, conhecemos esse papo. Acho que você errou de mesa, sabe? A da Corvinal é mais para lá.

A "intrusa" endureceu sua expressão outrora sorridente.

- Eu já estava de saída, Lily. – Ela se levantou, de queixo erguido. – Até a aula de Feitiços, Rose.

- Até. E obrigada – respondeu a ruiva, com um sorriso sem-graça.

Rose, Hugo e Bridget olharam-se entre si e depois, olharam para Lily.

- Por que você fez isso? – perguntou Bridget, confusa.

- Lily detesta Maeve Corner, porque ela é filha de Cho Chang e Michael Corner – disse Hugo, balançando a cabeça como se achasse tudo aquilo uma infantilidade.

- Eu só estava defendendo a Rose dos possíveis boatos que pessoas ruins como ela fazem.

- Na verdade, Maeve é legal. Ano passado, Albus e eu montamos aquele grupo de estudos, lembra? – Lily fez que sim. – Pois é, ela também fazia parte e me ajudou muito com Aritmancia. Não que eu tivesse grandes dificuldades, mas...

- Então vocês são amiguinhas? – Lily interrompeu a prima, incrédula.

- Bem, não somos melhores amigas, mas...

- Traidora.

- O quê?

- É isso mesmo. – Ela estreitou os olhos, desafiadora. - Ela é filha de uma mulher que namorou o meu pai com um homem que namorou a minha mãe. Poderia ser pior?

Rose olhou para o irmão, pedindo ajuda. Hugo disse:

- Isso foi há uns vinte anos atrás – argumentou ele. – Não acho que a sua mãe ainda tenha raiva da mãe dela e nem que o seu pai tenha raiva do pai dela ou algo do gênero.

- Ah, é? – contrapôs Lily. – E como você se sentiria se eu fizesse um grupinho de estudos qualquer com Aiden Kettle? – A menina pronunciou vagarosamente as duas últimas palavras. – Ele é filho de Lavender Brown, ex-namorada do seu pai, caso você não saiba.

Hugo levantou os olhos zombeteiramente, como se refletisse arduamente sobre o assunto.

- Eu acho que realmente não daria a mínima. – Ele deu de ombros, sarcástico.

- Ah, é? Pois é isso que nós vamos fazer, não é, Bridget?

Bridget franziu o cenho.

- Mas ele está no segundo ano – respondeu.

- Seria amargamente pouco proveitoso para você – disse Hugo, com um sorriso debochado

- Sabe, você não está nada amável hoje. – Lily se levantou e apanhou sua mochila do chão. – Nem nos últimos dias, diga-se de passagem. Vou indo, não gosto de chegar atrasada e nem de ficar perto do Hugo quando ele acorda menstruado. Você vem, Bridget?

- Depois.

Pelo olhar da amiga, Lily percebeu que aquela era sua deixa. Rose, porém, não teve toda essa perspicácia.

- Tudo bem, a Rose me acompanha.

Rose desviou os olhos de seu prato.

- Você não estava brava comigo?

- Já passou. O tempo faz milagres, sabe como é. Vamos. – Lily a puxou pela mão.

- Mas eu quero mais uma torrada!

- Você come no caminho.

Rose se levantou de má vontade. Colocou a mochila nas costas e apanhou mais uma torrada antes de se afastar junto da prima.

- Sem geléia é horrível. Não entendi essa sua...

- Bridget e Hugo.

- "Bridget e Hugo" o que? – Rose mordiscou um pedaço de torrada pura e fez uma careta.

- Bridget gosta dele.

Rose fitou-a demoradamente.

- Como assim?

- A minha amiga Bridget gosta do seu irmão Hugo. Entendeu? – Lily olhou em volta quando saíram do Salão Principal, temendo que alguém ouvisse. - Bridget ama Hugo.

- E, até onde eu sei, Hugo ama Lily.

A estreitou os olhos para a prima, como se esta houvesse acabado de dar-lhe um tapa na cara.

- Dá para ficar quieta?

- É a verdade! Hugo não gosta dela e todos sabemos disso.

Lily suspirou, sentindo seu remorso se manifestar novamente.

- Sempre existe uma chance das coisas mudarem.

- Bem, você sabe o que dizem, não?

- Quem diz o que?

Rose, que estava terminando de engolir sua torrada, lançou um olhar provocador à prima e respondeu:

- Dizem que amor de primo nunca acaba.

Automaticamente, Lily deu um tapa no braço de Rose.

- Ai! – exclamou a mais velha, esfregando o antebraço. – Não fui eu quem criei essa frase. E, se foi criada, tem alguma fundo de verdade, ok?

- Não diga essas coisas. Hugo é como um irmão para mim. Eu não sei como ele, algum dia, nos imaginou como algo além disso.

Rose ficou em silêncio, decidindo evitar qualquer discussão. Lily, porém, prosseguiu:

- Ultimamente nós andamos afastados. Ele fala de mim, Rosie?

A garota hesitou.

- Fala. Mas, do mesmo jeito que eu não contei o seu segredinho para meu irmão ou para seus irmãos, não posso falar dos dele para você. Entende?

Conformada, Lily meneou a cabeça.

- Perfeitamente.

Ao mencionar o segredo de Lily, Rose lembrou-se repentinamente da conversa que tivera com Scorpius na noite anterior. A mesma aflição que daquela hora voltou a apertar sua garganta.

- Lily, mais tarde, queria falar com você sobre Vincent – disse, ao chegarem em frente à sala onde Lily teria sua primeira aula. – É uma coisa séria.

A menina deu um riso debochado.

- Eu até já sei do que se trata, Rose. Mas tudo bem, falaremos disso. – Ela mandou um beijo no ar para a prima e foi sentar-se na frente da sala.

Rose ficou parada por alguns segundos, olhando preocupada enquanto Lily cumprimentava seus amigos, alheia a qualquer coisa a que poderia estar se expondo. Depois, seguiu para a própria sala.

Apesar de cansado, Albus admirava o esforço que Patrick fazia para que ele se sentisse parte do grupo. Sempre que os outros três começavam a falar sobre algum assunto do qual o garoto não fazia idéia do que se tratava, este explicava a situação do começo ao fim, para que o novato não se sentisse por fora de nada. Na verdade, seu interesse era o mesmo que o peso de um grão de areia, mas se esforçava para ser gentil.

O assunto havia poucos instantes, voltara para Natalie Finnigan, a ex-namorada de quem Patrick tanto falava mal, mas claramente ainda sentia falta.

- Olha lá. – Ele indicou com a cabeça alguém na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, mas Albus não se virou para olhar. Estava muito concentrado em comer seu omelete. – Toda contente, conversando com os amigos e com aquele maldito David. Aposto que ela faz isso porque sabe que eu sempre tive ciúmes dele. Como se eu fosse me importar agora...

- E de qual garota Natalie tinha ciúmes? – perguntou Duane. – Você pode fazer a mesma coisa que ela está fazendo com você, sabia?

Albus se conteve para não revirar os olhos e dizer que aquela era a atitude mais infantil que ele poderia tomar e que só faria Natalie ter mais certeza de que deixá-lo fora a melhor decisão.

- Natalie não tinha ciúmes de ninguém – respondeu Patrick. – Ela até usou isso como argumento quando nós terminamos. Disse que ela não implicava com as minhas amigas, então eu não tinha que implicar com os amigos dela.

- Foi melhor assim.

Pela primeira vez naquela manhã, Albus abriu a boca para falar algo realmente substancial. Os quatro o fitaram com estranheza. Brandon, que desde o começo não se esforçava para esconder seu desgosto pela presença de Albus entre eles, suspirou e balançou a cabeça em sinal de censura.

- Por que você está dizendo isso? – perguntou Zachary, confuso.

Albus baixou os talheres calmamente, como se estivesse prestes a dar uma explicação banal a um grupo de crianças.

- Pelo que você disse, Patrick, essa Natalie não te dava a importância que uma namorada costuma dar a um namorado. Então, por que insistir em uma coisa sem futuro?

Aquelas foram as palavras de James para Albus, quando este estava perdidamente apaixonado por Bevin Theobald, uma das colegas de quarto de Rose. A menina não dava a mínima para as flores, chocolates, cartas românticas e todas as outras coisas que ele achava que faziam uma garota cair aos pés de um garoto. Bevin fora uma experiência levemente traumática, mas o deixara bem mais sóbrio em relação a namoros. O que Albus dissera a Patrick parecia óbvio para si agora, mas não fora tão óbvio para seu colega em relação a Natalie, do mesmo jeito que não fora quando Bevin disse que "o problema era ela, não ele".

- É – disse Jacob, finalmente. – Acho que você tem uma certa razão.

- Se tenho – disse Albus, ligeiramente pomposo. - Já tive uma experiência parecida.

- Sério? – Patrick pareceu muito animado em não ser o único com um coração partido por ali. – Com quem?

- Bevin Theobald. Sabe?

- Ah, claro. A lorinha, não é? – Ele indicou discretamente com a cabeça o lugar da mesa onde Bevin tomava seu café da manhã em companhia das amigas e Albus concordou. - Mas o que foi que aconteceu?

Albus consultou o relógio. Não havia tempo para a história inteira, embora ele estivesse inexplicavelmente animado com a possibilidade de poder passar sua experiência adiante.

- Posso contar para você no caminho da aula de Transfiguração? – perguntou ele, enquanto se levantava e pegava sua mochila do chão.

- Sim, sim. – Patrick fez o mesmo. – Vocês vêm conosco?

Duane parecia prestes a levantar, mas Brandon cortou-o na mesma hora.

- Não. Vão na frente.

Enquanto se encaminhava para a saída junto com Patrick, Albus sentiu o olhar raivoso de Brandon pesando sobre si. Tinha a leve desconfiança de que o garoto não estava gostando da forma como Patrick estava se aproximando dele e isso estava criando um leve atrito entre os dois. Ele sentia muito, mas não estava nem aí. Não estava tentando fazer parte do grupo ou roubar o melhor amigo de ninguém, apenas não queria andar por Hogwarts sozinho como um perdedor. Além do que, as pessoas logo reparariam que Scorpius e Rose estavam juntos como um casal e que ele não mais andava grudado com os dois. Isso criaria o maior falatório, então estar acompanhado já era de grande ajuda para se manter distante das perguntas indiscretas.

- Você e Bevin já namoraram? – perguntou Patrick, enquanto andavam. – Juro que não me lembro de já ter visto vocês dois juntos.

- Bevin não gostava de demonstrações públicas de afeto – explicou Albus. – Eu morria de medo de chegar nela, mas Rose me ajudou muito.

Ele deu um ligeiro sorriso, lembrando-se de tudo o que a prima fizera para ajudá-lo.

- Enfim – continuou -, o problema era que Bevin gostava de mim, mas não tanto o quanto eu gostava dela. Quando eu disse "eu te amo" pela primeira vez, sabe o que ela respondeu?

- O que?

- Ela disse: "Obrigada".

Patrick fez uma careta de desagrado.

- A palavra que qualquer apaixonado morre de medo de ouvir.

- Pois é. – Albus suspirou. – Acabou que eu tentei ficar com ela por mais algum tempo, mesmo com James, Rose e Scorpius me aconselhando a dar um fim àquilo. Sabe quando você se agarra a todas as esperanças possíveis?

- Sei! – respondeu Patrick, parecendo feliz por encontrar alguém que já estivera em seu lugar. – Por quanto tempo mais você ficou com ela depois do que aconteceu?

- Uns dois meses. Foi só quando o James me disse aquilo que eu falei a você agora há pouco que eu resolvi dar um ultimato.

- E você terminou com ela?

Albus suspirou.

- Digamos que o rompimento aconteceu em comum acordo, embora ela parecesse bem aliviada em se livrar do trabalho de romper comigo.

Patrick suspirou pesarosamente, em solidariedade a Albus.

- Que péssimo.

- Acabou sendo bom. Fiquei mais...

Ele parou por alguns segundos, procurando a palavra certa.

- Inteligente? – falou Patrick, jocoso.

- É, acho que sim. – Albus também riu, porque de fato, era verdade. Ele se sentia patético quando pensava em como agira diante do desprezo de Bevin. – Depois dela, nem tentei namorar mais ninguém.

- Por medo?

- Também. No fim das contas, dá muito trabalho se apaixonar, então eu nem me esforço.

Ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio, o que foi um milagre, visto que ele estava ao lado de Patrick Larkins. Na verdade, parecia que ele acordara bem mais agradável e conhecê-lo de perto não era tão ruim. Talvez, Albus pensou, tivesse apenas julgado Patrick durante um mau momento.

Sua mente começou a repassar sua fracassada vida amorosa "pós-Bevin". Ele nunca dava certo com garota nenhuma porque não nem por um instante querer se envolver com elas. E, ao contrário do que alguns achavam, não era por ainda sentir algo por Bevin. Na verdade, à medida que o tempo foi passando, após o término, eles passaram a se tratar como meros desconhecidos, daqueles que nem se olhavam quando passavam um pelo outro, no corredor. Só não estava procurando mais "dramas femininos" para sua vida.

- AI!

Ao virar o corredor, Albus topou com toda força em alguém. A exclamação viera de uma voz feminina, mas ele não viu imediatamente quem era, porque estava de olhos fechados, massageando a testa.

- Natalie! – falou Patrick. – Olhe por onde anda!

- Olhe por onde anda? – Albus abriu os olhos e olhou para a dona da voz. – Foi o idiota do seu amigo quem veio a toda velocidade e esbarrou em mim!

Então aquela era Natalie.

- Bem, talvez você estivesse muito distraída pensando no seu amigo David, não?

Albus ficou estupefato com a beleza dela por alguns instantes. Não sabia como deixara que ela passasse despercebida antes.

- Você é mesmo doente, Patrick! – gritou a menina. – Já cansei de repetir que David é meu primo!

- Em segundo grau, oras!

- Continua sendo nojento!

- Já está tudo bem. Entre mortos e feridos, nos salvamos todos, não é? – Albus abaixou para pegar os livros e aproveitou para olhar discretamente as pernas de Natalie. Sorriu pelo canto da boca: adorava pernas longas e finas.

Devolveu os materiais da menina e olhou fixamente para o seu rosto. Natalie Finnigan pareceu fazer o mesmo, ao olhá-lo de perto. Foram alguns milésimos de segundos, pois Natalie logo se recompôs. Jogou os longos cabelos castanhos para trás, empinou o nariz e disse:

- Obrigada, Albus.

Ela saiu pisando duro e sem olhar para trás.

- Passar bem! – gritou Patrick, irritado.

Albus seguiu o caminho para a sala de aula, olhando por cima de seu ombro enquanto a lufa caminhava para o lado oposto ao deles. Patrick estava tão absorto em xingá-la que nem percebeu.

- Viu como ela é? – perguntou o rapaz, exasperado.

Albus abaixou a cabeça e deu um sorriso discreto.

- Vi.

- Como foram suas férias?

Bridget resolveu quebrar o silêncio, enquanto Hugo a acompanhava até sua sala de aula. Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, porque realmente não sabia o que dizer. Havia acontecido tanta coisa em algumas poucas semanas que as definições de "ruins" e "estranhas" já se misturavam um pouco.

- Foram bem incomuns. – respondeu. – Quer dizer, minha tia está grávida, o que é uma coisa boa. Mas meu primo James ficou doido, Albus e Rose brigaram feio, Lily está misteriosa e ninguém me conta nada; mas antes de tudo isso, nós viajamos para Brighton e foi legal. O problema foi que depois de duas semanas de praia, tudo desandou.

Bridget riu.

- Que pena que Brighton trouxe azar.

- Pena mesmo. É uma cidade tão bonita – respondeu ele, em tom zombeteiro.

Ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio, novamente. Quando chegaram à porta da sala onde Bridget teria sua primeira aula do dia, ela disse:

- Hugo, fiquei em dúvida se deveria fazer isso, mas Lily me aconselhou a ir em frente.

Ele franziu o cenho. Se vinha de Lily, já desconfiava do que poderia se tratar.

- Então, vá em frente.

- Ok. – Bridget tomou fôlego, torcendo os dedos. – Eu queria saber se nós podíamos sair juntos, na próxima visita a Hogsmeade.

Hugo abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, como um peixe fora d'água. Sabia que estava ridículo fazendo aquilo, mas Bridget ainda esperava a resposta, esperançosa, e ele não sabia como decepcioná-la sem transparecer que iria decepcioná-la.

- Brid, gosto muito de você, mas...

- Certo. Lá vem o "mas" – disse ela, baixando os olhos.

Ele deu um meio-sorriso, constrangido.

– Não é um bom momento agora, entende?

Ela o olhou firmemente e Hugo teve certeza de que sua amiga não entendia, porém, a menina sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça.

- Entendo.

O silêncio constrangedor se pôs entre os dois novamente.

- Bem, vou entrando – disse ela. – Obrigada por me acompanhar.

- Sem problemas. A gente se vê mais tarde?

Bridget se virou brevemente e sorriu de novo, mas não respondeu.

Hugo seguiu sozinho pelo corredor, se sentindo maior fracassado do mundo. Afinal, o que o impedia de sair com Bridget? Suas esperanças doentias de algum dia namorar sua própria prima?

- Perdedor – falou para si mesmo, enquanto jogava sua mochila sobre a carteira da sala.

James estava tendo um sonho particularmente interessante envolvendo Brighton, garotas e biquínis, quando o despertador disparou a soar sua música preferida em altos brados.

- O quê? – disse ele, com a cabeça afundada no travesseiro. Quando conseguiu achar o botão para desligá-lo e se virou de lado para dormir, sua mãe adentrou o quarto sem cerimônia e o chamou:

- Jamie?

Decidiu fingir que continuava dormindo e que aquela era uma parte especialmente incômoda de seu sonho. A voz, porém, voltou com a intensidade da fúria de uma mulher grávida.

- JAMES!

Dessa vez ele ergueu a cabeça e se virou para a porta, onde sua mãe estava parada com uma xícara de café nas mãos.

- Você não pode beber isso – avisou ele prontamente, embora sonolento. – Cafeína não faz bem para grávidas, Rose me disse.

Ginny riu e foi até ele. Sentou-se na beirada da cama. James pegou a xícara fumegante de café de suas mãos e bebeu um grande gole, mal suportando o sono.

- Rose é muito fofa, por ter lembrado você de me dizer isso. Mas pode deixar, já fiquei grávida três vezes.

James riu.

- É verdade – concordou ele. – É o sono.

Ginny levantou-se.

- Não demore a se arrumar. Sua tia tem muito o que fazer no Ministério, e o dia lá começa cedo.

- Certo.

James levantou-se e se espreguiçou demoradamente. Estava desacostumado a acordar tão cedo desde Hogwarts. Trabalhando na Gemialidades, só começava o expediente às nove horas, então acordava às oito sem dificuldade alguma. No dia anterior, porém, decidira aceitar o convite de sua tia de conhecer seu trabalho no Departamento de Execução de Leis Mágicas. Seu pai já lhe avisara que lá, o dia não seria nada calmo.

- Eles correm bastante – disse Harry. – Especialmente sua tia, que manda em um monte de gente. Tomara que você consiga acompanhar.

James não achou o comentário nada animador, mas decidiu ir, do mesmo jeito. E, como sua tia ia para o trabalho as sete, sua mãe lhe avisara que teria que acordar às seis.

Após terminar seu café, tomou um banho, e vestiu um terno, do jeito que seu pai vestia todos os dias. Na loja, trabalhava de blusa e calça jeans, apenas com um crachá com a palavra: "FUNCIONÁRIO". Quando ele se via em roupas sociais, como naquela ocasião, sentia-se ligeiramente ridículo.

- Que droga – disse ele, se olhando no espelho. Fizera um nó desleixado na gravata, com o qual, tinha certeza, sua mãe implicaria quando ele descesse.

Exatamente, como imaginara, antes mesmo de terminar de descer os degraus, Ginny exclamou:

- Você vai assim?

James suspirou, enquanto ela apertava a gravata em seu pescoço.

- Estou de terno. Foi o que vocês me disseram pra vestir.

- Mas sem pentear os cabelos?

James passou as mãos pela cabeça, tentando inutilmente abaixar os fios.

- Eu juro que penteei.

- Culpe a genética – disse Harry, que estava tentando ajeitar o próprio cabelo em frente ao espelho da sala.

James se sentou à mesa para tomar o café-da-manhã. Sentia-se meio sufocado pela gravata, porém, imaginava, era a falta de costume. Em Hogwarts, apenas andava com ela em volta do pescoço, sem nunca amarrar direito.

- Está animado? – perguntou Harry, sentando-se ao lado do filho.

- Estou – disse ele, embora sem muita convicção. Quando era pequeno, James imaginava que o trabalho de sua tia Hermione fosse apenas para pessoas altamente inteligentes, bem articuladas e argumentativas como ela, embora não conhecesse todas essas palavras na época. Agora, aos dezessete anos, continuava achando a mesma coisa e pensava também que ficar numa mesa, bolando e estudando leis não tinha nada a ver com ele.

James terminou de se arrumar e escreveu um breve bilhete para Joy, explicando que não poderia se encontrar com ela na Coffe Shop naquele dia e perguntando se ela não gostaria de encontrá-lo no Ministério e almoçar com ele. Joy fora seu primeiro pensamento ao acordar, não só naquele dia, mas em todos os outros anteriores. Isso o incomodava cada vez mais. Isso e o fato de que o ponto alto de sua rotina era encontrá-la no fim da tarde. Baseando-se em experiências anteriores, James achava que quando uma garota passava a ser o ponto alto do seu dia, você estava encrencado.

Mandou o bilhete amarrado à perna da coruja de seus tios, pois, num lapso de consciência, deixara Lily e Albus levarem Kalliope para Hogwarts. Logo depois saiu, rumando para a casa da frente. Sua tia estava saindo pela porta quando ele chegou.

- Ah! Bom dia, querido! – disse ela, guardando as chaves em sua bolsa.

- Bom dia, tia – respondeu ele, contendo um bocejo.

– Já estava indo te chamar. Vamos?

- Vamos.

Os dois desaparataram juntos para o Ministério da Magia.

- Eu realmente gostaria de receber o calendário logo, sabe.

Bridget revirou os olhos ao ouvir Lily dizer aquilo pela quinta vez, durante o terceiro tempo de aula.

- Por que você está tão doida para saber das provas e trabalhos que teremos que entregar? Ou dos N.O.M's dificílimos que teremos que fazer?

- Quero saber quando será a próxima visita a Hogsmeade – respondeu a menina, automaticamente. Logo depois, se arrependeu. Bridget era desconfiada e começaria a fazer mil perguntas.

Fingiu que estava prestando atenção na aula de História da Magia, ao sentir o olhar curioso da amiga pesando sobre si.

- Por que essa ansiedade toda? – indagou ela.

- Ah... – Lily fingiu desinteresse. – Sei lá, quero comprar uns chocolates na Dedosdemel.

Bridget franziu a testa, descrente do que a amiga dissera.

- Que coisa estranha. Se tudo isso é por causa dos chocolates, eu tenho um na mochila.

- Não precisa, obrigada. Tem que ser os da Dedosdemel.

- Hum... Certo.

Lily não conseguia escutar uma palavra sequer do que dizia o professor, embora soubesse que realmente precisava daquela matéria para os N.O.M.'s. Sua mão estava prestes a escorregar para a mochila para pegar a última carta de Vincent, mas não podia com Bridget ali do lado.

- Nós podíamos fazer um grupo de estudos para os N.O.M's, como o que Albus e Rose fizeram, sabe? – falou a morena, aparentemente já esquecida do assunto anterior. – Parece ser muito útil e, além do mais, nos deixa bem vistas pelos professores.

Ela riu e Lily deu um breve sorriso, não tendo escutado realmente o que a garota dissera.

- Concordo – respondeu.

Esforçando-se ao máximo para desviar sua mente de Vincent, abriu um pergaminho e começou a copiar o que estava no quadro negro.

Algumas salas adiante, os setimanistas da Sonserina e da Grifinória se juntavam para uma aula dupla de Feitiços.

Rose e Scorpius já haviam se tornado o assunto mais comentado da escola. Alguns demonstravam aprovação, outros, apenas comentários maldosos. A ausência de Albus entre os dois já havia sido notada, também. Os boatos que surgiam agora eram os de eu Albus era apaixonado pela prima e fora traído pelo melhor amigo.

- Acho que essas pessoas estão lendo romances demais - falou Patrick ao amigo, ao escutar Sage Harris e Lucy Timothy, da Grifinória, dizerem aquilo alto o suficiente para que Albus ouvisse.

Este, porém, não deixou por menos. Virou-se para as meninas e retrucou:

- Seria ótimo se vocês cuidassem mais da própria vida e menos da vida alheia.

As duas olharam-no ofendidas, mas ele deu as costas, indiferente. Sage ficou tão brava que convenceu Lucy a mudar de lugar.

- Uau – exclamou Patrick, enquanto praticava seu feitiço desilusório. – Elas te ofenderam, mesmo, hein?

- Dizer que eu sou apaixonado pela minha prima é demais – disse Albus, apanhando sua varinha furiosamente.

- Afinal, o que foi que realmente aconteceu? – Patrick olhou-o cauteloso, parecendo preocupado em irritar o colega ainda mais.

- Como assim? – indagou Albus, fingindo estar concentrado em seu livro de Feitiços.

- Queria saber por que você brigou com eles. Não que eu me importe com essa sua aproximação repentina, mas quando alguém lança uma indireta sobre Rose ou Scorpius, você muda de assunto num piscar de olhos.

Albus suspirou. Não estava certo se gostaria realmente de entrar naquele assunto depois de tê-lo discutido tantas vezes com Hugo e chegado a conclusão nenhuma.

- Sem ofensa, Patrick, mas não acho que seja uma idéia muito boa.

Patrick meneou a cabeça.

- Entendo. Mas prometo que não vou te julgar, se for esse o seu medo. Afinal, não preciso defender Rose e Scorpius.

Albus hesitou um pouco, mas resolveu dar uma chance a Patrick. Ele parecia disposto a ouvi-lo sem maiores compromissos ou intenção de ficar aconselhando-o.

- Scorpius é meu melhor amigo desde que entrei em Hogwarts. Nossa amizade começou de um jeito estranho, mas acabou vingando, contra todas as probabilidades. E há um ano está acontecendo uma coisa importante na vida dele, como namorar a minha prima e os dois simplesmente escondem isso de mim.

Ele deu uma olhada rápida em Patrick e este lançou-lhe um olhar encorajador.

- A Rose é... bem, não posso defini-la só como melhor amiga. Ela é da minha família, eu confiaria a minha vida a ela. Sempre fomos muito unidos, desde pequenos. E a amizade dela com o Scorpius foi uma conseqüência da minha amizade com ele. Sem "Albus e Scorpius" ou sem "Albus e Rose", não haveria "Albus, Scorpius e Rose".

Patrick fez um gesto de entendimento, como se finalmente tivesse captado o que Albus queria dizer.

- Você acha que, agora, eles irão se tornar "Scorpius e Rose" e você será "só o Albus", não é? – indagou ele.

Albus admitia que ainda não havia visto as coisas por aquele ângulo. E agora que via, sentia-se uma criança mimada e ciumeta.

- Talvez... Talvez seja isso – respondeu, envergonhado.

- Albus, posso dar uma opinião sincera, sem maiores julgamentos? – perguntou Patrick. Albus fez que sim. – Se você confia tudo ao Scorpius e colocaria sua vida nas mãos da Rose, acho que eles não são o tipo de gente que deixaria você para trás em hipótese alguma.

Albus olhou para o casal sentado do lado da sala oposto ao dele e suspirou.

- Mas por que eles me esconderam o namoro deles por tanto tempo?

- Talvez eles conheçam você a ponto de saber que você se sentiria "só o Albus".

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, enquanto o professor passava em frente à mesa e observava o andamento do trabalho. Quando o homem saiu, Albus logo falou:

- Você é bom mesmo nesse negócio de aconselhar.

Patrick riu.

- Obrigado. Você acha que agora pode fazer as pazes com eles?

- É algo a se pensar – respondeu, com uma ponta de orgulho.

Do outro lado da sala, a uma certa distância de Albus, Scorpius e Rose praticavam juntos seu feitiço desilusório. Rose tentava fazer com que Scorpius segurasse corretamente sua varinha, pois o resultado de seu feitiço estava seriamente duvidoso.

- Sabe, parece que ele acabou por gostar mesmo do Patrick – disse Scorpius, quase conseguindo que sua caixa se confundisse com a parede. Rose olhou-o estranhamente, sentindo uma ponta de ciúmes na voz do rapaz.

- Isso te incomoda? – perguntou ela, passando as páginas de seu livro.

- Não, só acho que ele mudou de melhor amigo rápido demais – retrucou Scorpius, rancoroso.

Rose riu e o menino soltou um resmungo envergonhado.

- Qual é a graça?

- Nunca vi você com ciúmes do Albus. Só de mim.

- Antes era fácil. Éramos sempre nós três e só, sabe? Com outras amizades, mas sem _intrusos_, como Patrick Larkins.

Ela olhou para a dupla do outro lado da sala. Os dois riam de alguma coisa que viam no livro e que, aparentemente, era hilária.

- Eles mal se conhecem. Além do mais, não é assim que se muda de melhor amigo – falou ela, tentando consolá-lo.

O garoto deu de ombros, com um suspiro.

- Não queria sentir que escolhi você a ele – justificou-se Scorpius. – Queria poder ter você como namorada e ele como melhor amigo e achei que fosse possível.

- Vai ser, sim – falou Rose, confiante. – Eu sei que sim.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

James se surpreendeu quando chegaram ao Ministério. Ele já fora lá várias vezes como visitante e o local estava sempre fervilhando de gente. Embora ainda estivesse cheio e relativamente agitado, os corredores e elevadores pareciam abrigar bem menos pessoas que o de costume.

- Muitos funcionários continuam de férias, por isso o Ministério está parecendo mais vazio – explicou sua tia Hermione, como se houvesse adivinhado seus pensamentos. – Eu só fico afastada por algum tempo, enquanto as crianças estão aqui. Vivo ansiosa para trabalhar.

James riu, tentando acompanhar os passos rápidos de sua tia, que parava para cumprimentar quase todos que passavam por ela. Hermione era querida por tudo o que realizara ali e fora dali, também.

- Esse é meu sobrinho, James Potter – ela dizia aos seus conhecidos. – Ele veio conhecer o meu trabalho.

James achava engraçado que todos agissem como se o conhecessem desde sempre. "Como ele está crescido!", respondiam. O rapaz cumprimentava, agradecia os elogios e prometia não se esquecer de mandar lembranças a seu pai.

- Viu como você é famoso? – perguntou sua tia, sorridente, enquanto esperavam o elevador.

- Meu pai é – respondeu James, dando de ombros com um sorriso sem-graça.

Como sempre fazia quando entrava no Ministério, olhou demoradamente para a estátua que ocupava o lugar onde estivera um dia a estátua do ministro Scrimgeour. Agora, estavam ali esculpidos seu pai, sua tia Hermione e seu tio Ron. James não conseguia evitar sorrir quando via aquela imagem de três pessoas que fizeram coisas tão honrosas como as que eles fizeram. Naquela vez, porém, a sensação foi diferente.

- Você já conhece tudo por aqui, não? – perguntou Hermione, ao entrarem no elevador.

- Na verdade, só sei onde fica o seu departamento e o do meu pai – falou.

- Certo. Bem, James, ninguém chega a conhecer o Ministério inteiro além do ministro – explicou Hermione. – Mas caso você queira fazer alguma pergunta, esteja à vontade. O que eu puder te explicar, eu explicarei.

- Eu tenho uma dúvida – disse o rapaz. Hermione esperou que ele continuasse. – Quando você entrou aqui pela primeira vez como funcionária, você também estava tão nervosa quanto eu me sinto agora?

Hermione riu.

- Eu estava tremendo de nervosismo, no meu primeiro dia aqui. Não sabia para onde ir, com quem falar e nem se era realmente isso que eu queria fazer da minha vida. Mas sabe de uma coisa, James? Eu estava doida para tentar. E você?

James respirou fundo, sentindo-se um pouco mais calmo e disse:

- Estou doido para tentar.

- Ótimo! – exclamou sua tia, no seu casual tom de quem estava sempre pronta para o trabalho. O elevador parou no sexto andar. – Chegamos ao meu departamento. E já vou avisando que tem um monte de gente aqui querendo te conhecer.

_Querido Vincent,_

_Você não faz idéia do quanto eu espero pelo dia da nossa primeira visita a Hogsmead. E não se preocupe ninguém da minha família está sabendo, do jeito que você pediu que fosse. Eu gosto que nós mantenhamos isso em segredo, pois ninguém nos entenderia. Podem dizer o que quiserem, mas eu sinto que conheço você, assim como sinto que você me entende melhor do que ninguém._

_Pensando em você,_

_Lily_

Lily almoçara correndo para ter tempo de escrever uma resposta para Vincent. Bridget chegara a perguntar o motivo de sua pressa e Rose apenas lançou-lhe seu profundo olhar de reprovação. "Quero revisar as matérias da manhã", respondeu à amiga. Saiu rápido, antes que houvesse tempo de lhe fazerem mais perguntas e foi para a biblioteca em busca de um mínimo de privacidade.

Sorriu abertamente ao reler sua carta. Ela e Vince iriam se casar, ter filhos e netos e Rose riria da própria desconfiança, um dia, quando fosse madrinha de seu casamento. Tudo seria perfeito, como nos contos de fadas. "Estou ficando fora de mim", pensou ela, entrando num transe momentâneo. Aquele momento de calma, porém, não durou muito. Rose chegou à biblioteca, mais parecida do que nunca com Hermione quando ia dar um sermão em um dos filhos.

- Lily, precisamos conversar – anunciou, sentando-se à mesa onde a prima estava.

- Estou toda a ouvidos – respondeu a menina, na defensiva. Rose revirou os olhos diante do tom dela e prosseguiu:

- Você precisa se afastar do Vincent.

- Ah, Rosie! – exclamou Lily, mais alto do que pretendia. Baixando o tom novamente, continuou:

- Já tivemos essa conversa milhares de vezes e eu acho que me fiz bastante clara. Eu sei no que estou me envolvendo.

- Você está cega, Lily! É o que acontece com quem se apaixona.

- Então você é cega por estar apaixonada por Scorpius! O que há de tão errado nisso?

- É diferente. Eu sou muito mais racional do que você.

- Eu não sou uma idiota, Rose.

- Não estou te chamando de idiota e sinto muito se dei a entender que chamei. Tudo o que eu estou dizendo é que você pensa muito mais com o coração do que com a cabeça.

Lily abriu a boca para falar, mas Rose a cortou.

- Eu admiro isso. Admiro que você queira ver o melhor das pessoas, mas, Lily, há quem se aproveite de gente como você. E pelo que eu já ouvi sobre esse garoto, ele pode ser uma dessas pessoas. Eu me preocupo com o que você pode fazer por confiar demais nele.

- Vincent é apaixonado por mim.

- Você não sabe disso! – Rose passou as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos impacientemente, já cansada de tentar argumentar com a prima. Não podia dizer que contara a Scorpius, mas também não tinha como provar o que falava.

- Eu sinto isso – retrucou Lily. – Nem todo mundo é mal, Rose.

Rose deu um meio-sorriso, sentindo-se vencida.

- Eu soube de coisas ruins sobre ele.

_-_ Oh, não – respondeu a mais nova, convicta. – Vince é muito, muito bom. As pessoas exageram no que dizem sobre ele.

Rose suspirou.

- Você se lembra de Anna Hansel? – perguntou ela.

Lily jogou a cabeça para trás, como que mostrando cansaço em falar daquele assunto.

- Rose...

- Lembra, Lily? Você se lembra de que foi Vincent quem espalhou rumores pela escola inteira sobre o possível envolvimento do pai de Anna com artes das trevas durante a guerra?

- E ele fez errado? – Lily deu um tapa na mesa, atraindo olhares das pessoas que estudavam à volta. A ruiva baixou a voz, chegando mais perto da prima. – Fez errado em denunciar alguém que cometeu crimes horrendos numa guerra que, aliás, quase matou nossos pais?

- Em primeiro lugar, Vincent não tem o direito de julgar qualquer pessoa que seja. Em segundo lugar, foi provado que o pai de Anna Hansel só trabalhou para Voldemort porque estava sob a maldição Imperius. Ele era uma pessoa boa, Lily. Assim como Anna também era.

Rose se lembrava vagamente de Anna. Era uma menina tímida e baixinha, que andava sempre carregando pilhas de livros que pareciam ser maiores do que ela. Tinha um grupo grande de amigos e parecia ser popular na Corvinal. Só estudou em Hogwarts até o terceiro ano, pois fora tão rechaçada após os boatos que Vince espalhara, que seu pai decidiu transferi-la para outra escola.

Lily se levantou impaciente e começou a recolher suas coisas da mesa e a recolocá-las com violência na mochila.

- Sabe, Rose, eu detesto quando você tenta bancar a "Sra. Perfeição" para cima de mim. Ou de qualquer um – falou ela, irritada. – E você faz isso com muita freqüência.

A expressão de Rose se fechou no mesmo instante.

- Desculpe se eu me importo com você e com o seu péssimo gosto para namorados. Eu só estou tentando dizer o que eu acho que...

- E sabe o que _eu_ acho? Eu acho que você errou feio com Albus. E acho também que é terrível que você coloque Scorpius antes do seu primo, o seu melhor amigo, alguém que faria tudo por você. Acho péssimo que você coloque um namorado acima da sua família. É isso o que eu acho.

Rose sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta ao ouvir as palavras da prima. Lily jogou a mochila nas costas e saiu de queixo erguido e pisando no chão como se pudesse abrir um buraco ali.

- Deve ser legal ter uma estátua tão grande em homenagem a você.

James e Joy estavam sentados num banco de metal logo em frente à estátua de Harry, Ron e Hermione, matando o tempo até que o horário de almoço de James terminasse. Após almoçarem, compraram um sundae tamanho grande na Florean Fortescue e ficaram ali, sentados, conversando. Como sempre, era Joy quem dava rumo aos assuntos. James, porém, estava quase que somente ouvindo o que ela dizia.

- Qual é a sua hoje? – perguntou ela, tirando um rastro de sorvete que caíra em sua roupa.

- O quê? – James, que estivera olhando fixamente para a estátua, acordou de seu transe e encontrou os enormes olhos castanhos de Joy à sua frente, analisando-o.

- Você está distante. Mal me contou sobre o seu dia aqui, hoje. Quer dizer, você deve ter um milhão de novidades, mas por algum motivo não está animado para contá-las.

O garoto suspirou.

- Acordei cedo, coisa que eu estava desacostumado a fazer. E corri o dia inteiro, de um lado para o outro, acompanhando toda a complicação que é o departamento da minha tia.

- Você adora bagunça! – exclamou Joy, alto, sorrindo como se a solução dos problemas de seu amigo finalmente houvesse sido encontrada.

- Joy, eu vou lhe contar uma coisa – disse ele, deitando-se no colo da garota. – Minha tia e estas pessoas que trabalham com ela mexem com uma coisa que eu nunca compreendi muito bem: regras. Eu não me encaixaria.

A garota riu alegremente fazendo com que as pontas onduladas de seus cabelos roçassem o nariz de James.

- Qual é a graça?

- A graça, James – disse ela –, é você ver criando dificuldades, como sempre. Quando você decidiu se tornar um auror, você se determinou. Você traçou uma estratégia e lutou pelo que queria.

- E falhei, certo?

- Tudo acontece por um motivo. Você vai acabar tirando algo bom de tudo isso e você não sabe o quanto eu tenho tentado aceitar essa idéia para conseguir ficar em paz comigo.

James levantou a cabeça e fitou a amiga por alguns instantes. Joy parecia arrependida do que dissera.

- Do que você está falando? – indagou ele.

- Nada. – Joy colocou o sundae de lado, indiferente, como se tivesse repentinamente perdido o apetite.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa com você, Joy?

- James, eu não gosto de falar sobre mim e você sabe. – Ela puxou a cereja do fundo do copo e deu a James. – Olha, deixei a cereja para você.

- Obrigado – disse ele, suspirando. Já desistira de insistir que Joy falasse sobre ela.

Os dois voltaram ao momento de silêncio. As esculturas de Harry, Ron e Hermione pareciam heróicas ali, de varinhas em punho. James se sentia praticamente desafiado quando olhava para eles. E, logo depois, se sentia um inútil, sentado ali naquele banco de metal, sem saber o que fazer da vida.

- Eu queria fazer algo grandioso, sabe? E ser lembrado por isso – falou James. – Não quero que todos me cumprimentem por onde eu passo porque eu sou filho de Harry Potter, mas sim porque eu fiz algo bom por todas essas pessoas. Assim como fez o meu pai. Eu quero a minha própria estátua.

Joy suspirou e colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dele.

- Há um milhão de formas de fazer coisas boas pelos outros. E, sabe o que mais? Não ser conhecido por todos os seus feitos ou não ter uma escultura sua não significa que você seja um nada.

James deu um meio sorriso para ela, sentindo-se ligeiramente mais animado.

- Eu acredito em você, Jay – falou a menina.

James pegou a mão que ela colocara sobre seu ombro e entrelaçou os dedos nela. Joy encostou a cabeça junto à dele.

- Obrigado por existir – falou ele.

"_Garotos como eu_

_Sempre tão espertos_

_Perto de uma mulher_

_São só garotos"_

N/A: Uma coisa engraçada: esse capítulo já tinha um título e uma música diferentes, mas eu estava dando uma revisada e percebi que ele ficou muito focado nos meninos da trama. Daí, automaticamente lembrei dessa música mais que maravilhosa e da qual eu não consigo enjoar e alterei tudo assim que terminei de reler. Provavelmente muitos de vocês acabaram de se perguntar: "OK, e eu com isso?", mas, sei lá, fiquei com vontade de expressar esse fato.

Gente, me desculpem por ter demorado a postar, como sempre. Eu morro de saudades das minhas fics, mas mesmo quando eu tenho um tempo livre, confesso, eu fico com preguiça de ler e revisar mais de vinte páginas.

Como sempre, muito obrigada aos que comentaram, conto com vocês sempre! Não estou conseguindo abrir a página das reviews, por algum motivo desconhecido. Eu clico e só dá "página não atualizada". Isso tem acontecido com outros sites que eu tento entrar também, então desculpem por não estar respondendo à reviews individualmente, como eu geralmente faço.

Abraços!

Victória


	8. A Message

**Capítulo Sete**

**A Message**

"_My song is love  
Love to the loveless shown  
And it goes u__p  
You don't have to be alone"_

Toc, toc, toc.

Faltando cinco minutos para o término da aula de Aritmancia, na qual Corvinal e Grifinória dividiam a sala, os únicos sons ouvidos na sala de aula eram a voz da professora e o batuque insistente dos dedos de Rose Weasley tamborilando na mesa.

Toc, toc, toc - ela prosseguia, cada vez mais rápido.

Sabia que talvez estivesse incomodando quem estava em volta, mas o impulso de fazer aquilo era maior que ela, especialmente em momentos como aquele, em que se sentia nervosa.

De repente, uma mão cheia de unhas cor-de-rosa pousou suavemente sobre a sua, fazendo-a parar o que estivera fazendo pelos últimos cinco minutos.

- Rose, desculpe a grosseria, mas você está me irritando.

A ruiva se virou para Maeve Corner, que estivera sentada ao seu lado durante aquela aula, com um sorriso constrangido.

- Sinto muito – desculpe-se ela, cruzando os braços como forma de prender as mãos. – Ando meio nervosa ultimamente.

- Percebi. Você não prestou um minuto de atenção durante a aula inteira.

Com um remorso crescente em seu peito, Rose meneou a cabeça, concordando. Nas três últimas aulas do dia, sentiu-se tão agitada o tempo inteiro, que mal se lembrava qual fora o assunto das aulas de História da Magia, Transfiguração e, agora, Aritmancia.

A verdade era que estava cansada por estar estudando até tarde da noite para os N.I.E.M's. Estava cansada de Albus ainda ignorando-a após três semanas de aula e de ter que esconder de sua família o fato de estar namorando Scorpius, coisa que já se tornara notícia velha pelos corredores da escola. E, além disso, Lily estava cada vez mais encantada um delinqüente juvenil três anos mais velho que ela, e se esforçava para deixar Rose cada vez mais fora do assunto, após perceber que não teria o apoio da prima.

Por isso e por muitos outros motivos, Rose olhava fixamente para o relógio pregado logo acima do quadro negro, rezando para que aquele um minuto restante da última aula do dia passasse logo e ela pudesse cuidar logo de suas obrigações.

Quando o sinal bateu, jogou rapidamente seus materiais na mochila e foi se levantando. Sem perceber a pressa dela, porém, Maeve ainda parou-a a maio caminho da porta.

- Que matérias nós vamos estudar hoje à noite? – perguntou a menina, que também mostrava profundas olheiras de cansaço. – Não quero ter que levar todos os livros, é uma dificuldade carregar tudo aquilo de volta depois.

- Hum... – Rose refletiu por alguns instantes, mas tudo o que passava por sua cabeça era sair logo dali, antes que o pouco tempo que tinha disponível se esgotasse. – Pergunte ao Scorpius, certo? Eu sinceramente já não faço a mínima idéia.

Deixou a sala atropelando quem estivesse em seu caminho e desceu as escadas correndo.

O pôr-do-sol era sempre mais lindo na primavera, mas ela não tinha tempo de parar para admirar o céu àquela hora. Precisava chegar à cabana de Hagrid.

Seu gigantesco amigo estava trabalhando em sua horta quando Rose chegou. Dawn, a cadela que Harry dera a ele após a morte de Canino, corria atrás de uma borboleta azul pelos arredores da cabana. Quando percebeu a chegada de sua velha conhecida, porém, correu para a menina abanando o rabo e ficou sobre as duas patas traseiras, chegando à altura da cintura dela.

- Olá, Dawn – disse Rose, acariciando o topo da cabeça da labrador. – Que saudades, não?

- Rosie! – gritou Hagrid, ao vê-la. O gigante veio ao seu encontro, apressado, mas com o andar debilitado pela idade. Hagrid já não era o mesmo das fotos que os pais e tios de Rose tinham em seus porta-retratos. A velhice chegara para ele, como chega para todos um dia.

- Hagrid! – Rose abraçou a cintura do homem, pois era o máximo que conseguia alcançar. – Como vai você?

- Vivendo – respondeu ele. Era sempre a mesma resposta, desde que Rose o conhecia. – Mas é incrível como vocês crescem rápido. Parece que até ontem mal alcançavam meus joelhos e, agora, olha só!

Rose riu.

- Pois é, o tempo passa – falou a menina, sentando-se numa poltrona ao canto da pequena sala. Dawn deitou-se aos seus pés, querendo carinho. – Os outros têm vindo aqui?

- Bem, Hugo já veio várias vezes e Albus deu uma passada rápida anteontem. Sei que o sétimo ano é muito complicado para vocês e que o tempo é curto. – Hagrid colocou alguns biscoitos de chocolate sobre a mesa e Rose abocanhou dois de uma vez, dando-se conta de como estava faminta. – Só estou estranhando que vocês não venham mais todos juntos, como sempre.

Rose ficou calada, ainda mastigando os biscoitos, porém Hagrid percebeu sua apreensão.

- Vocês só se separam quando brigam. De resto, parece até que nasceram grudados, nunca vi.

Quase não se via o sorriso de Hagrid em meio a toda aquela barba grisalha, mas era perceptível a felicidade em seus olhos. Ele amava aqueles cinco não só por serem os filhos de Harry, Ron e Hermione, mas também por serem sua única companhia além de Dawn.

- Pois é, as coisas não andam nada bem. – Rose pegou mais um biscoito. Quando começava a pensar em problemas, já sentia uma vontade automática de mastigar algo. - Acho que estamos em processo de divórcio, Hagrid.

O homem riu enquanto via Rose colocar um biscoito sobre o outro e dar uma mordida em dois de uma vez.

- Não acho que seja isso, criança – disse ele, despejando mais biscoitos da caixa no prato. – Acho que vocês precisam de um tempo um do outro. A vida é assim, mesmo. Vocês simplesmente cresceram e perceberam que, por mais que gostem de ficar juntos, independem um do outro.

Rose suspirou, concordando.

- Hagrid, eu quero um conselho.

- Diga.

- Como eu faço uma pessoa apaixonada perceber que a pessoa que ela ama não é maravilhosa como ela pensa sem ter que repetir isso pela milésima vez?

- Bem... – Hagrid mexeu na barba por alguns instantes e olhou para cima, pensativo. – Se você já avisou essa pessoa tantas vezes, como disse, talvez seja melhor deixar que ela descubra por si só que está cometendo um erro.

- Eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça – falou Rose, olhando o céu escurecer gradualmente, pela janela. – Ela vai sofrer demais.

- É assim que se aprende. Já te disseram alguma vez que o amor é cego?

Rose assentiu, desconsolada.

- É, já ouvi falar. Eu mesma sei como é uma frase verdadeira.

Hagrid riu.

- Pode crer que é.

- Hagrid, Lily veio aqui alguma vez desde que voltamos?

O homem balançou a cabeça, em negativa.

- Ainda não.

- Bem, eu sinto muito por isso. Não fique com raiva dela.

- Eu nunca fico com raiva de vocês.

Rose deu um sorriso agradecido. Hagrid era uma pessoa única.

- Obrigada.

- Lembre-a de aparecer, de qualquer forma. Já perdi o James e logo, logo você e Albus não vão aparecer mais, também.

- Pode deixar, vou lembrá-la. – Rose se levantou da poltrona, ao consultar o relógio de parede. – Queria ficar mais, Hagrid, mas realmente tenho que ir. Vou estudar com uns amigos, daqui a pouco.

- Entendo. Ah, mas como vai o James? Hugo e Albus me contaram o que aconteceu. Achei uma pena. Ele lutou tanto por isso.

Rose suspirou, em concordância.

- Lutou, sim. Mas ele vai ficar bem, sei que vai.

- É claro. Afinal, é o James.

Rose sorriu e foi indo em direção à porta, mas antes que saísse, Hagrid chamou-a novamente.

- Rosie, eu não devia falar nada, mas Albus sente sua falta. Lembre-se disso antes de ter raiva dele.

A menina assentiu, com um nó na garganta. Às vezes sentia que Albus fizera uma longa viagem e que não o encontrava havia anos. O que Lily lhe dissera sobre ela estar colocando um romance que talvez nem durasse muito antes da própria família continuava martelando em sua cabeça.

- Certo. É mesmo um alívio saber – respondeu ela.

Acenou para Hagrid mais uma vez e foi em direção do castelo, se apressando novamente.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

- Hugo, como você pode achar que Tricks é melhor que Weird Sisters? Weird Sisters é um clássico musical! As músicas deles são imortais, entendeu?

Lily e Hugo conversavam animadamente sobre bandas musicais, durante o jantar. Bridget passou por eles como um raio, mas a ruiva não deixou de vê-la.

- Brid, tem um lugar bem aqui! – avisou ela, apontando uma cadeira ao lado de Hugo.

Hugo sorriu para ela querendo dizer que gostaria que a menina ficasse, mas Bridget desviou o olhar. As coisas haviam sido assim nas últimas três semanas.

- Laureen guardou um lugar para mim – falou a morena, indicando a outra colega de quarto das duas. – Valeu, Lily.

A ruiva suspirou pesarosamente, enquanto observava sua amiga ir até o fim da mesa. Depois, olhou para Hugo, censurando-o.

- Você partiu o coração dela.

Hugo largou o garfo no prato, com violência. Todos os dias, ouvia Lily ou Rose dizerem aquilo naquele tom depreciativo, condenando-o por sua sinceridade.

- Do jeito que você fala, até parece que eu sou algum cafajeste – reclamou ele.

- Você apenas deu um fora muito mal dado. Esse foi seu erro. O primeiro deles, é claro.

- E qual foi o segundo?

- Dar um fora! – exclamou Lily, mais alto do que gostaria.

- É, fale bem alto, assim o colégio inteiro fica sabendo.

Hugo olhou à volta, temendo as más línguas. Se alguém resolvesse espalhar um boato sobre aquilo, Bridget nunca o perdoaria.

Antes que Lily respondesse, Rose chegou e sentou-se na cadeira que sua prima indicara para Bridget anteriormente.

- Olá – disse ela, sem ânimo. Incrível como toda aquela quantidade de biscoito não acabara com seu apetite. Continuava morta de fome.

- Onde você estava? – perguntou Hugo. - Eu fui esperar por você na sala de Aritmancia depois que a aula terminou, mas Maeve disse que você saiu quase que correndo.

- Maeve? – indagou Lily, cruzando os braços. – Maeve, aquela vaca?

- Não – respondeu Hugo, virando-se para a prima novamente. – Maeve, aquela garota simpática que nunca nos fez nada.

- Tive que resolver alguns assuntos – respondeu Rose, colocando uma enorme colher de purê de batata em seu prato. – Mil desculpas, juro que espero por você amanhã.

- Sem problemas – falou Hugo, levantando-se da cadeira. – Aliás, seu namorado passou aqui e perguntou por você. Disse que tinha treino de quadribol e depois iria para a biblioteca. Ele nem jantou.

- Certo. Obrigada por avisar – respondeu Rose. Ouvir sobre Scorpius após Hagrid ter lhe dito que Albus sentia sua falta conferia a ela uma incômoda sensação de culpa, da qual pensava já ter se livrado.

Depois que Hugo saiu, formou-se um completo silêncio entre Rose e Lily, algo que raramente acontecia. Desde o incidente da biblioteca, porém, era frequente. Era como se houvesse um acordo silencioso entre ambas de que Rose não se meteria mais no assunto "Vincent" e Lily também não exigiria mais nada dela quanto a isso.

A única coisa que permanecia era o sigilo. As longas conversas sobre o rapaz, porém, acabaram.

Lily achava estranho estar ao lado de Rose e sentir-se totalmente sem assunto. Sua prima estava claramente evitando-a, também. Comia rápido e olhava somente para o prato, como se não houvesse mais nada ou ninguém a volta.

- Quando Hugo disse que você tinha sumido, eu achei que você e Scorpius estivessem dando uns amassos por aí, sabia? – arriscou a mais nova, com uma risada curta.

- Hum. – Rose emitiu um som indefinido sem sequer olhar para a prima. Lily revirou os olhos, irritada.

- O que você estava resolvendo, afinal? – insistiu ela, ainda se mantendo contidamente amigável.

- Coisas.

Lily passou as mãos pelos longos cabelos ruivos, nervosa.

- Você vai me dizer qual é o problema ou vai ficar agindo que nem uma idiota para o resto de nossas vidas, Rose?

- Você se deu ao trabalho de visitar o Hagrid, Lily? – alfinetou Rose, no mesmo tom de voz.

- Hagrid? – a mais nova pareceu desarmada por um momento.

- Sim, Hagrid. Aquele que ajudou os nossos pais nos momentos mais difíceis que eles viveram aqui, aquele que foi aos nossos batizados, que sempre nos manda presentes de Natal e nunca esquece um aniversário que seja. Está lembrada?

Lily abriu a boca diversas vezes, como um peixe fora d'água, mas parecia estar sem resposta.

- Eu ando meio esquecida.

Rose riu cínica.

- Não diga. Qual seria o motivo desses seus lapsos de memória?

A expressão de Lily se fechou novamente.

- Não me venha dizer que Vincent é má influência, de novo. Eu estou cansada de você achando o tempo todo que é minha mãe. – Lily se levantou e pegou sua mochila do chão. - Como se você não tivesse os seus próprios erros para consertar...

Rose sentiu os olhos umedecerem, mas segurou as lágrimas, vendo que a briga chamara atenção de algumas pessoas à volta. Odiava ser tão chorona.

- E você ainda pergunta qual é o problema? – indagou ela, antes que Lily saísse.

A mais nova parou por um instante, pensando que talvez tivesse exagerado. Continuou seu caminho dois segundos depois, erguendo o queixo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Albus e Patrick saíram juntos do castelo, em direção do campo de quadribol, ambos empunhando suas vassouras. Albus passara a gostar gradualmente de seu colega de quarto. Passados os primeiros contatos, ele se convencera de que o Patrick que conhecera no primeiro dia de aula era apenas um Patrick nem um dia ruim. Atualmente, aquele garoto outrora tão inconveniente era um de seus melhores amigos.

Albus tentava tirar a imagem morena e esbelta de Natalie de sua cabeça, mas quando a via passar se destacando na multidão, toda aquela vontade de beijá-la vinha novamente. E, logo ao seu lado, Patrick dava um suspiro apaixonado e dizia o quanto sentia a falta dela, fazendo com que Albus eliminasse qualquer possibilidade de se aproximar da menina.

- Então, cara – ele quebrou o silêncio, enquanto atravessavam juntos o jardim -, nenhuma garota em mente?

- Só a garota de sempre – respondeu seu amigo, sem pestanejar.

Albus sentiu sua esperança murchar novamente.

- Nenhuma nova? Nenhuma que te atraia? Nenhuma que te faça esquecer completamente quem é Natalie?

Patrick balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Nenhuma. Quero fazer as coisas darem certo entre mim e Natalie.

Albus suspirou. Às vezes, depois de fazer aquela mesma pergunta tantas vezes, preferia ter ficado calado.

Chegaram ao campo de quadribol, onde os sonserinos, que estiveram treinando antes dos grifinórios, guardavam as bolas e voltavam para o castelo. Inconscientemente, ele procurou Scorpius entre todos os uniformes verdes. Quando o achou, viu que o garoto também corria os olhos pelos colegas grifinórios, procurando-o. Desviou rápido o olhar, fingindo não tê-lo visto.

- Preciso falar com Duane – disse Patrick apontando para o amigo, que estava sentado na arquibancada. – Já volto.

Segundos após o rapaz estar a uma distância segura, uma mão tocou o ombro de Albus, fazendo-o pular de susto.

- Nunca tinha visto como você fica bonito de uniforme, sabia?

Era Natalie, com seus longos cabelos castanho-escuro presos num rabo de cavalo alto e um sorriso cínico estampado no rosto. Albus encarou-a por alguns instantes, sem entender o que ela fazia ali e por qual motivo estaria falando com ele.

- Não vai dizer nada? – perguntou a menina, ainda sorrindo. Albus abriu a boca diversas vezes, como se fosse responder, mas não emitiu nenhum som. – Eu vim ver você treinar – insistiu Natalie, do mesmo jeito atrevido.

- Olá, Natalie – falou ele, se recompondo ao perceber que Patrick podia vê-los a qualquer instante e pensar o que não devia. – Posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui, sozinha, a uma hora dessas?

Natalie suspirou pacientemente, como se Albus fosse uma criança a quem ela tinha que explicar a mesma coisa várias vezes.

- Já disse que vim ver você treinar.

Ao longe, podia-se ouvir a voz do capitão convocando o time a se juntar, mas Albus não conseguiu se mover tão imediatamente.

- Vá logo. – Natalie lhe empurrou levemente, pelo ombro e depois o apertou. – Deixe-me orgulhosa, hein?

A menina foi andando calmamente até a arquibancada, sem sequer olhar para trás. Albus foi para o centro do campo, logo depois, evitando o olhar de Patrick quando se prostrou ao lado dele.

- Cara, é inacreditável – falou o rapaz.

- Eu juro que não tive nada a ver com isso – defendeu-se Albus, olhando fixamente para o capitão, que falava algo sobre arrumar um novo batedor para o time.

- O quê?

Ele finalmente olhou para o amigo e tudo o que viu foi sua expressão confusa.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Patrick, rindo. – Eu estou falando da Natalie. Ela está bem ali, na arquibancada.

Natalie olhou na direção dos dois e acenou, com um meio-sorriso nos lábios. O ex-namorado acenou de volta, animado, mas Albus percebeu que ela claramente olhava para ele e não para o seu amigo.

- Ela veio me ver jogar, Albus! – exclamou Patrick. – Natalie não fazia isso quando éramos namorados.

Albus apenas sorriu, tentando parecer natural, alegre e, ao mesmo tempo, não fazer nenhum contato visual com a menina.

- Talvez ela também queira voltar – disse Patrick, mais em tom de pergunta do que de afirmação.

O outro balançou a cabeça afirmativamente diversas vezes, sem saber o que responder.

- Talvez sim, talvez não... – falou ele, hesitante. – Tudo é uma incógnita.

- Incógnita? – Patrick continuava olhando na direção da menina, com ares de deslumbramento. – Para mim, tudo parece bem óbvio. Acho que Nat percebeu que não existe ninguém melhor do que eu para ela.

- É, ninguém – disse Albus sentindo uma repentina vontade de sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível.

O capitão do time mandou que todos levantassem vôo e começassem o jogo.

- Com certeza vai ser o meu melhor desempenho – falou Patrick, antes de levantar vôo. Albus apenas sorriu.

- Com certeza vai ser o meu pior – disse para si mesmo, após voar para longe o bastante do amigo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

James chegou em casa mais cedo naquele dia, porque Joy andava misteriosamente desaparecida. Havia três dias que ela não aparecia na Coffe Shop e não mandava notícias. Na verdade, ele não fazia idéia de onde sequer procurá-la. Até mesmo a garçonete perguntara do paradeiro da "loirinha sorridente que sempre pedia chá gelado" e tudo o que James pôde fazer foi dar de ombros e dizer que não fazia idéia.

- Oi, filho.

James foi até a cozinha, de onde viera a voz de sua mãe e recostou-se no vão da porta, desanimado.

- Olá, mãe – respondeu ele.

- Estou estranhando que você esteja chegando mais cedo – disse ela, distraída com o preparo do jantar. – Você não está mais vendo a... – ela estralou os dedos, tentando puxar o nome na memória - Joy? É esse o nome dela, não?

- É. E não, não a tenho visto mais – disse ele, pensativo.

- Vocês terminaram? – perguntou Ginny, olhando para o filho como se estivesse prestes a deitá-lo em seu colo.

- Nunca fomos namorados, na verdade – respondeu James, sentindo suas orelhas arderem. – Não sei o que aconteceu, mãe. Ela simplesmente parou de aparecer na cafeteria.

- Que coisa estranha. Nenhuma idéia de onde ela estaria?

- Nenhuma. – James sentia sua preocupação crescer novamente. Não sabia nem aonde procurá-la. – Bem, acho que vou tomar um banho.

Subiu as escadas e entrou em seu quarto, jogando sua jaqueta em cima de uma cadeira e caindo na cama, cansado. Estava realmente temeroso não apenas pelo fato de nunca mais voltar a ver Joy, mas também pela possibilidade de algo ruim ter acontecido a ela e ele nem sequer ter chegado a saber, já que não tinha o endereço dela e nem qualquer outra forma de entrar em contato além de cartas.

Quando virou a cabeça na direção da janela, viu uma pilha de cartas em cima de sua mesa e se levantou abruptamente, esperando que alguma delas fosse de sua amiga.

- Hugo, Albus, Lily, Rose... – Ele foi lendo os nomes um por um.

James acharia mais prático se os quatro houvessem escrito uma carta só juntos, mas dadas as circunstâncias, aquilo era de se esperar.

Havia outras, mas nenhuma era de Joy. Abriu a primeira da pilha, que era de sua prima.

_James,_

_Como vai você? Já se passaram duas semanas e você não escreveu nenhuma carta, coisa que eu não esperava, visto que você prometeu mandar notícias. Eu não estou chateada, mas quero que você cumpra o que diz, CERTO?_

_Como vão a minha tia e o meu novo primo? E o trabalho na loja? Minha mãe me contou que você passou um dia trabalhando no Ministério. Que tal? Você acha que já está perto de se decidir? Eu espero que sim, porque eu odeio ver você sofrendo._

_Eu estou morrendo de medo dos N.I.E.M's, sabe, e ainda não estou completamente decidida sobre ser medibruxa. A professora McGonagall diz que eu tenho potencial para essa profissão e, tenho que confessar, isso é muito bom para o meu ego. Porém, ainda estou indecisa. Queria ser médica, professora e celebridade internacional. Será que tem como? Preciso da sua opinião, porque o diálogo com o resto da família anda muito difícil por aqui._

_Será que dá para me fazer um favor? Sabe aqueles alfajores que minha mãe sempre compra no Beco Diagonal? Então. Será que dá para comprar alguns para mim? Eu ando muito ansiosa e você sabe que eu associo nervosismo a comida._

_Aliás, me faça um grande favor e mande a sua irmã tomar juízo! _

_Mande notícias e alfajores, estou com saudades._

_Beijinhos,_

_Rose _

James deixou a carta de lado, planejando respondê-la por último. Rose fazia um milhão de perguntas as quais ele não tinha certeza de como responder e nem estava com cabeça para tal.

_Jay boy!_

_Estou com um problemão. Descobri que a ex- namorada do Patrick, meu colega de quarto, me interessa muito, mas ele ainda gosta dela e eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não quero trair a confiança dele (como, aliás, Rose e Scorpius fizeram comigo, mas enfim, essa não é a questão), mas também não quero deixar passar a chance. _

_Ainda não sei se ela gosta de mim, a gente só se olha no corredor, mas preciso de um conselho, porque pensar naqueles cabelos lisos e esvoaçantes e naquele corpo ME ATRAPALHA A ESTUDAR PARA OS N.I.E.M'S!_

_Como vão todos por aí? _

_Do melhor irmão do mundo,_

_Albus_

- Me poupe, Albus – disse ele, deixando a carta do irmão de lado. Todo ano, seu irmão se apaixonava à primeira vista por alguém e duas semanas depois, descobria que fora tudo empolgação do momento.

_James,_

_Em primeiro lugar, você está perdoado quanto ao incidente da festa. Na verdade, está faz um certo tempo, mas eu não tive chance de escrever porque estou estudando muito para os N.O.M's. Muito mesmo, porque acho que quero ser jornalista! Que tal?_

_Aposto como a Rose já escreveu pedindo os malditos alfajores dela, porque sempre que ela se sente nervosa arranja um pretexto para comer tudo o que vê à volta dela. Eu não gosto de ficar escrevendo e pedindo para você me comprar coisas, mas já que ela provavelmente fez isso, eu também quero alfajores. _

_Rose não está merecendo alfajores ultimamente, se você quer saber a minha opinião, porque tem sido um PÉ-NO-SACO comigo e eu já perdi a paciência com ela. Albus anda todo esnobe pelos corredores, fica olhando para o nada ou então fica virando a cabeça loucamente, como se estivesse procurando alguém, e não fala mais comigo direito. Tudo bem que nós meio que discutimos, mas foi o tipo de briga que se resolve rapidamente. Além do mais, eu só briguei com ele por causa da Rose, mas agora que ela não anda merecendo meu apoio, eu decidi que não tomo mais o lado de ninguém. O único lado que vale a pena apoiar é o "lado Lily da força", ou seja, sou eu por mim mesma._

_Como se não me bastasse avó preocupada + mãe hormonal + tia neurótica, eu ainda tenho que agüentar uma prima intrometida e mandona._

_Já mandei cartas para o papai e para a mamãe perguntando como vão eles e a bebê Camille (sim, eu pensei em nomes!)._

_Como é o trabalho na loja? Parece chato quando o tio George descreve._

_Beijos, _

_Lily_

- "Parece chato"? – repetiu James exasperado, em voz alta. – Grande apoio.

_James,_

_Eu tenho uma ótima idéia de trabalho para você: que tal inventar uma maldita máquina de teletransporte que possibilite que todos nós voltemos no tempo e consertemos tudo?_

_É sério, está muito difícil por aqui. Você acredita que há uns dias atrás, eu e Albus estávamos almoçando juntos e, quando a Rose chegou e se sentou ao meu lado, ele simplesmente se levantou e saiu? Albus mal tinha começado a comer e, já que fazer essa cena era tão necessário, ele podia ao menos ter pegado o prato e levado para mais longe, mas nããããão... Ele tinha que deixar praticamente todo o almoço no prato, assim a deixa seria mais dramática._

_Como já era de se esperar, Rose começou a chorar, afinal quando é que ela não chora? E Lily, que por algum motivo que eu desconheço está brava com a minha irmã (você faz alguma idéia de qual foi a briga agora?), cutucou a ferida, dizendo que ela estava "colhendo os frutos da discórdia que ela mesma causara" – sim, nessas exatas palavras. Lily mal decidiu ser jornalista e já está falando um monte de besteiras._

_Não agüento mais essas pessoas, mas tenho que ser tolerante, porque eu sou o único que ainda não se meteu numa encrenca qualquer e ficou danado da vida, achando que pode descontar tudo em todos, INCLUSIVE NO PRIMO QUE NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM A HISTÓRIA!_

_É como se nós quatro fôssemos um time de quadribol e eu fosse o capitão que tem que separar as brigas entre os meus piores jogadores o tempo inteiro._

_Preciso de um conselho ou, sei lá, de qualquer coisa que você possa me oferecer como ajuda._

_Saudades,_

_Hugo_

James suspirou, enfadado. De repente, todos haviam resolvido jogar suas reclamações nele. Graças a Merlin estava bem longe daquela encrenca de proporções continentais que eles pareciam estar criando entre si. Até Rose e Lily?

Revirou o resto das cartas, querendo lê-las depois. Havia uma de seus avós, uma do tio Charlie e uma dos editores de uma revista de quadribol, querendo saber se ele renovaria a assinatura. Nada de Joy.

"Onde você se meteu, sua doida?", pensou ele, enquanto pegava uma toalha limpa no armário e ia até o banheiro.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Já era mais de nove da noite e Hugo continuava no Salão Comunal lutando para entender as diferenças entre três espécies de plantas que possuíam o mesmo princípio ativo na fabricação de um certo remédio. Estava quase indo até a biblioteca procurar Rose, mas não queria atrapalhá-la a estudar para os N.I.E.M's.

- Como pode ser tão complicado entender umas florzinhas? – disse ele, para si mesmo, enquanto construía uma tabela.

- Eu também tive bastante dificuldade nisso, quando estava no quarto ano.

Hugo, que estivera concentrado em seu dever, levantou os olhos e viu Zachary Hurst, um dos colegas de quarto de Albus, sentado na cadeira logo à sua frente, parecendo amigável pela primeira vez na vida.

- Hum... oi, Zachary – disse ele, sem conseguir esconder sua incompreensão.

- Olá – respondeu o setimanista. - Quer ajuda com isso aí?

- É... pode ser – disse Hugo, passando o livro de Herbologia para o rapaz à sua frente.

Zachary explicou por alto do que se tratava aquilo e Hugo continuava não entendendo nada. Ainda assim, concordou quando ele lhe perguntou se "estava claro".

- Obrigado, cara – disse Hugo, voltando à tabela. O rapaz, porém, não se mexeu.

- Então... aquela sua amiga Bridget, hein?

Ele deu uma risada fraca, como se quisesse se quisesse se fazer entender sem palavras. Foi então que o Weasley mais novo entendeu a razão pela qual Zachary fora tão simpático com ele.

- Vocês são muito amigos, não? – perguntou ele. Hugo assentiu lentamente, ameaçador.

- Ela tem namorado ou algo do tipo?

- Nem namorado e nem "algo do tipo" – respondeu o Weasley mais novo, ríspido.

- Isso é ótimo – falou Zachary, mais para si mesmo do que para o garoto. – Ela te escuta bastante, não? Você e a mini-Potter.

- Lily. E, sim, nós somos grandes amigos – respondeu ele, olhando para Zachary como se pudesse derretê-lo.

- Será que você pode me fazer um favor de amigo, Hugo? Amigo para amigo. Nós somos amigos, não?

Hugo ficou quieto e impassível, mas Zachary prosseguiu:

- Pergunte a ela o que acha de mim. Não tão diretamente, de um jeito mais... suave, sabe?

- Suave – repetiu Hugo, quase paralisado.

- Isso aí. Seria um favorzão. E, sem querer pressionar, será que isso pode ser antes da próxima visita a Hogsmead?

- Hogsmead – Hugo apertou com força a pena que estava em suas mãos.

- Muito obrigado, mesmo – disse Alfred, se levantando. – Você é um amigo e tanto.

- Amigo e tanto – Hugo, sentindo o rosto arder de raiva, seguiu com os olhos o trajeto de Zachary até as escadas que levavam ao dormitório.

Albus chegou instantes depois, carregando uma pilha de livros. Jogou-os sobre a mesa e olhou-os com imensa insatisfação. O barulho despertou Hugo de seu transe e ele voltou a fazer sua tabela, mal-humorado. Não estava animado a falar com mais ninguém.

- Vou virar a noite estudando aqui – anunciou Albus, com um bocejo. – Caramba, o treino de hoje acabou comigo. Haja café para me deixar acordado nas aulas de amanhã. Horário duplo de História da Magia, com aquele professor doido, nos dois primeiros tempos, acredita? Ninguém merece...

Hugo continuou concentrado em sua tabela.

- Ah, cara. Você não vai acreditar. Sabe aquela garota de quem eu falei, ex-namorada do...

- Não sei. Não sei, Albus! – exclamou Hugo, fechando o caderno com força. – Não sei, não sei!

Albus encarou-o, sem entender a reação do primo.

- Você andou tomando drogas? Parece que está meio surtado...

- Desisto disso. – Hugo se levantou e começou a recolher os materiais que estavam espalhados pela mesa. – Danem-se essas florzinhas.

Albus o fitou de olhos arregalados. Hugo nervoso? Não era algo que se via todos os dias.

Antes de sair, o garoto se virou novamente para o primo e gritou:

- E DANEM-SE VOCÊS! Maldita hora que escolheram para brigar uns com os outros...

O mais velho observou de cenho franzido, enquanto Hugo ia para seu dormitório a passos duros.

- Tia Hermione vai ficar doida quando descobrir que ele está se drogando com "florzinhas" – disse Albus, puxando o livro de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas do topo da pilha. Quando o abriu, por coincidência ou ironia do destino, a carta de Scorpius caiu de dentro dele.

Era estranho como aquela carta aparecia nos lugares mais improváveis. Ele sequer se lembrava de tê-la posto ali; ou embaixo de seu travesseiro, ou dentro da capa do disco do Weird Sisters ou no bolso de seu sobretudo.

Resolveu abri-la de uma vez por todas; assim, quem sabe, a carta pararia de persegui-lo.

Para a surpresa de Albus, porém, não era uma carta escrita por Scorpius apenas e nem continha um discurso sobre o quanto ele estava arrependido. Era um documento que ambos haviam escrito no primeiro ano, quando se tornaram amigos, chamado "10 Mandamentos dos Amigos Albus e Scorpius". Albus riu quando viu aquilo. Agora, seis anos depois, soava extremamente infantil, mas quando tinha onze anos, levaram tudo aquilo muito a sério.

_**10 Mandamentos dos Amigos Albus e Scorpius**_

_1) Não brigarás por estarem em Casas diferentes;_

_2)Não ofenderás o time de quadribol do teu amigo;_

_3)Não cobiçarás a namorada que não for tua;_

_4)Não permitirás ofensas ao teu amigo;_

_5)Não negarás cola ao teu amigo durante as provas da profª McGonagall;_

_6)Não esconderás nada do teu amigo;_

_7)Não roubarás figurinhas dos Sapos de Chocolate do teu amigo;_

_8)Não deixarás teu amigo "na mão" quando ele precisar de ajuda;_

_9)Não zombarás do corte de cabelo do teu amigo;_

_10)Esforçar-se-á para perdoar o teu amigo, caso uma dos mandamentos acima seja desrespeitado._

Scorpius havia sublinhado o décimo mandamento e aquilo foi tudo o que Albus precisou para entender o que o rapaz queria lhe dizer.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Querido Vince,_

_Eu preciso de uma garantia de que você realmente gosta de mim do jeito que eu gosto de você. Preciso disso, porque não posso esconder isso da minha família por muito mais tempo. _

_Beijos,_

_Lily_

_p.s: desculpe por não escrever mais, é que nunca encontro ocasião._

- Você está começando aquele artigo da aula de História? – perguntou Bridget, praticando o Levicorpus com seus materiais.

- É, sim, eu... estou rascunhando, sabe – respondeu Lily, guardando a carta dentro de um livro qualquer.

- Sei

O livro de Bridget levitou por alguns poucos instantes e caiu logo depois, com um baque na mesa. Na biblioteca estavam apenas elas duas e o grupo de estudos do sétimo ano.

Por um momento, Rose olhou na direção das duas, inconscientemente atraída pelo barulho. O olhar de Lily se cruzou com o dela e as duas se encararam por um momento.

Lily não viu mágoa nem censura no olhar de Rose, mas conhecia aquele olhar como ninguém. Ela a olhara daquele mesmo jeito de quando as duas tinham cinco e sete anos e Lily decidiu que iria voar sozinha. Sem vassouras, sem asas, sem capas de super-heróis trouxas; ela apenas subiria no topo do guarda-roupa de sua mãe e alçaria vôo com o poder de sua mente.

- Hugo já tentou fazer isso, lá em casa. Ele se espatifou no chão, Lily. Doeu muito – avisou a pequena Rose pela enésima vez, tentando inutilmente puxar a prima mais nova pela perna, enquanto esta pisava nos puxadores do armário, tentando alcançar o topo.

- Mas eu vou dar um jeito, Rose. Já vi fazerem isso num filme trouxa – insistiu Lily, irredutível. As duas meninas se olharam e Rose a encarou da mesma forma que a encararia naquela biblioteca, dez anos depois. A mais velha soltou a perna da outra e deixou que ela terminasse de subir.

Quando Ginny voltou do mercado, encontrou sua filha espatifada no chão de seu quarto com o nariz sangrando e deitada, aos prantos, no colo da prima mais velha.

- Eu tentei, titia – falou Rose, com os olhinhos azuis marejados.

Lily não soube naquele momento, se Rose ainda se lembrava daquele episódio com a mesma nitidez que ela. Porém, sabia que ela e Rose, de alguma forma sempre seriam daquele jeito: ela tentava se jogar dos lugares mais altos e Rose sempre tentaria impedi-la, até não ver mais maneira de fazer isso.

- Rose sempre foi esperta – disse Lily, ainda olhando para a prima, enquanto esta abaixava a cabeça e voltava à leitura.

- O quê? – indagou Bridget, concentrada em transfigurar um pergaminho em uma taça.

- Nada, não. – Lily consultou o relógio. Já passava das onze horas. - Brid, vou subindo. Preciso achar o meu irmão.

- Certo – respondeu Bridget, embora não parecesse ter prestado muita atenção no que a amiga dissera. – Daqui a pouco eu vou, também, só tenho que...

Antes de ouvir o resto da frase, a ruiva já estava longe. Subiu correndo até a torre da Grifinória, ignorando a pergunta inconveniente do monitor-chefe da Lufa-Lufa, que a indagou se "já não passava da hora de ir para a cama".

Havia poucas pessoas no salão comunal da Grfinória, mas Albus era uma delas. Estava quase dormindo em cima de seu livro de Poções, quando Lily se aproximou.

- Você precisa parar com isso.

Albus ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos sonolentos encontrando os da irmã.

- Preciso mesmo. Estudar até tarde não tem me levado a lugar nenhum, no dia seguinte eu...

- Albus, escute – interferiu Lily. – Rose está sozinha, no momento.

O rapaz continuou encarando-a, sem entender.

- Rose não tem ninguém por ela – insistiu a menina.

- Ela tem o Scorpius – respondeu ele. Mas ao contrário das outras vezes em que tocava naquele assunto, já não havia tom ressentido de outrora. Sua irmã, porém, não reparou nisso.

- É diferente. Você é a família. Isso sempre teve um significado forte para nós todos, Albus, e você está deixando que ele se perca.

O garoto fitou-a impassível. Não sabia se era o sono, mas simplesmente não sabia como responder àquilo.

- Você está escutando? – perguntou Lily, impaciente.

- Escutei, mas...

Ele parou no meio da frase e permaneceu calado. Lily levantou as sobrancelhas, incrédula e impaciente.

- Eu agradeceria se, amanhã, depois que você se sentir acordado, você levantasse daí e tomasse uma atitude.

Sentindo-se exausta, a ruiva subiu as escadas que levavam ao dormitório. E embora estivesse dolorida e com sono, uma sensação repentina de alívio lhe invadiu, quando deitou a cabeça no travesseiro.

"_And I'm nothing on my own  
Got to get that message home"_

N/A: Oi, meninos e meninas! Passei um tempão sem postar de novo e nem sei como justificar… afinal nem faço mais cursinho. Acho que essa emoção toda de ser caloura e estar num lugar novo me fez esquecer totalmente do resto, mil desculpas! Além disso, eu ando meio bloqueada. Eu sinto que o Hugo está ficando sem história e Rose/Scorpius esfriaram muito depois do frisson inicial. Prometo que tentarei consertar isso.

Nem sei o que dizer pra vocês, reviewrs… Como sempre, uns fofos. Muito obrigada pelas reviews, eu leio elas todas, sim. Além de fofos são bonzinhos, pois sempre passam batido pelos meus erros (e eu sei que ainda tenho muitos). Espero contar sempre com vocês, inclusive com sugestões ;D

Victória


End file.
